A Blessing In Disguise
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: FAXNESS! Kimmy! Keiveann! The other two you'll need to read to find out about. Fax from the very beginning. You guys seem to like it so I'll put in as much as you want. It's very romancy so if you like that kinda stuff. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson.**

**I made up a bit of this and just decided to make it a oneshot. I really like it but you might be lost a bit. I made up the...er... love scene part by what I've read in books and seen on TV so don't expect me to have an awesome part there or anything. I got a lot of reviews telling me to go on so I did. This is from Max's POV if anyone doesn't get that. It said that it was a Fax thing on the summary and I know I didn't put Max's name in here but I thought it would be kind of obvious. I guess not. I know not many of you read the summary anyway. If you have any questions just review and I'll answer them on my next chapter, thank you.**

**Kisha Reaper**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Race: Avian Changelum (magical creature made up by yours truly)**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Long, black w/blue streaks (naturally)**

**Skin: Tan (has black marking or "scar" on her neck)**

**Wings: Black**

**Owned By: Me (Maria Hedgechidna)**

**Kumali**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Race: Avian Human (has pointy ears)**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Long, Brown**

**Skin: Tan**

**Wings: Brown (upside down and backwards)**

**Owned By: Jwan (the Laughing Echidna)**

**Deveann (pronounced Devon or Devin)**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Avian Human**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Skin: Tan**

**Wings: Brown**

**Owned By: Me (Maria Hedgechidna)**

**Max and the others have aged 3 years.**

* * *

I heard something in the bushes and decided it was time to relieve Kumali and Iggy of watch duty. I got up. 

"Where are you going?"

Kisha asked. I noticed she was rubbing something on Deveann's wings.

"What are you doing?"

I scoffed.

"I'm repairing his feathers. It's harder to fly when you're feathers are ripped and such. Kind of like preening."

She explained.

"Answer her question."

Deveann ordered. I was getting tired of his supreme need for everyone to pronounce Kisha ruler of all mutant bird freaks.

She punched him in the arm.

"Behave."

She hissed as though talking to a dog.

"I'm going to relieve Kumali and Iggy of watch. I think it'd be good for me to check out what's going on.

"I'll come with, I don't want you out there by yourself."

Fang said following me.

It was a little while before we found them just standing around, talking.

"Guys!"

Fang called.

Kumali whipped around and smiled at us.

"Times up! Come on, Iggy!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him past us.

"Don't stay out too long!"

She advised.

"Don't worry!"

I called back.

"Why did you coume out here?"

Fang muttered as we walked a large circle around camp.

"I heard something in the bushes. It might have just been a bunny but... Kumali's more of a 'defend the supplies' person and Iggy can't protect them both if she gets hurt."

He nodded in agreement. A few moments later he chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, you know what Kisha says, if it had really been a bunny we would have been in _big_ trouble! Bunnies are _pure evil_!"

We both laughed at this. Kisha had 3 irrational fears: church, bunnies, and Fang. She more _dislikes_ Fang than she's scared of him.

Just then I slipped on a moss covered rock.

"Whups!"

I began to fall backwards and clung onto Fang for dear life. We both fell to the ground with a thump. I let go of his shirt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out. Then something I truly was unprepared for happened. I found Fang's right hand on my leg and his left hand on my hip as his face lowered and our lips met. My eyes popped open and I gasped. His lips parted and moved against mine.

"Mmm..."

He moaned with pleasure and held me tighter.

His lips left mine and he kissed me continuously down my chin and onto my neck.

"F- Fang...?!"

I had a hard time breathing.

"Mhm?"

He mumbled, still kissing me.

"Wha- What're you..."

He stopped just before the base of my throat and looked me in the eye.

"What do you _think _I'm doing?"

His bottom lip brushed mine.

I turned my head away so he wouldn't kiss me again.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted."

He took his hands off of me and put them on the ground to support him.

"What's wrong?! Stop! This isn't right! You're like... like my _brother_!"

I lied.

"Get off of me, Fang!"

I screamed after a long pause.

"No."

"_What?!_ Why the _heck_ not?!!!!!"

I screeched.

His hands began to creep onto me again. His short nails brushed my skin and it tickled.

I giggled.

"Stop it..."

I attemped to roll out from under him but he grabbed my arms and pinned me down.

"Don't you _get_ it?"

He growled.

"Get _what_?!"

I snarled growing frustrated.

"I _**LOVE**_YOU!"

My mouth was suddenly lost in his when he kissed me again but much harder and more serious this time. He wasn't doing this to make me happy, he was doing this because he was trying to prove something to me, to himself. For a while my eyes stayed pryed open and I stared at his eyes which were shut tightly, focusing intently on kissing me. Then a single warm wet drop fell on my cheek and I realized it was a tear.

_I'm surprised he hasn't lifted himself from you to scream, "Kiss me back, darn it!"_

Just great, the voice. I didn't need advice from it this time. I hesitantly closed my eyes and pushed back on his lips a bit. He drew in a quick breath and slid his hands up my arms, to my face. I lifted my hands and pulled his body closer to mine.

Suddenly his warmth drifted away from me and our lips broke apart. I looked up to see Kisha, wiping Fang's mouth with a Wendy's napkin. She turned it to me so I could see that my lipstick had rubbed off on him.

"I'm sorry, guys."

She mumbled.

"It was really rude of me... I wouldn't have stepped in at all but... the kids... you've been gone a while now and they thought something might have happened to you..."

Her voice trailed off.

"I'm really really sorry..."

She whispered.

"I promise I'll get you two some alone time. It's not right for me to just barge in on you like this..."

She was really sorry about this and I wasn't exactly sure why. We weren't out here for alone time. We _should_ have been patroling for Eraser's. Had Eraser's spotted us we would've been dead, freaking, meat. I Would've told her it was a blessing in disguise, but disguised as what, exactly?

"Just the kids? What about you guys?"

I mumured.

"We had a bet. Kumali and Iggy bet you were side tracked by something and Deveann and I said that you two were making out. But don't worry, I won't tell them."

Kisha smiled slightly. She saw me looking at her and winked at me. I blushed.

* * *

**Like it? Please Review!**


	2. Wow a chap 2

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson, not me. Kisha and Deveann are property of me. Kumali is property of Jwan.**

_**Fine... **_**(sigh)... here goes nothin'

* * *

**

"Fer goodness sakes, guys! Where in the whole of _heck_ were you?!" Deveann spat when we'd entered the clearing.

Kisha took off her shoe and shook it threateningly. "Don't make me, cuz you know I will." She growled. Deveann folded his arms and stared at her crossly.

"Erm... _anyhoo_... what sidetracked you guys?" Kumali asked ushering the quarreling two out of camp.

"Snakes..." Fang mumbled.

"Snakes?!" Kumali cried with fright but Iggy laughed.

"You couldn't handle a few snakes?" He scoffed.

"They were really big." Fnag went to sit in his usual spot stroking the fire.

"Nudge? Angel? Gazzy?" I called the three scurried out of the cave and hugged me.

"Where were you? We missed you? Are you okay?" They cried.

I laughed nervously. "We just got sidetracked by some freakishly large snakes but no need to worry, we weren't bitten and Kisha killed them. I'd like you three to go into town and grab us some grub, can you handle that?" I asked. I figured a band consisting of 14, 11, and 9 year olds would be fine on such a simple mission. They nodded, saluted, and ran off towards town with big goofy smiles and laughing loudly. I had a big goofy smile of my own.

"Oh! Max!" I turned to see Kumali's mortified expression. "What _happened_?" She cried in horror.

"What're you..." I started.

"Your arms! They're all red!" I looked down to see imprints of where Fang had held me down. I was shocked. I hadn't hurt at all.

_Maybe you were preoccupied..._

I sighed inwardly.

Fang's expression was one to match Kumali's. He got up and looked at my arms.

"You okay?" He muttered going to pick up some lotion with Aloe Vera.

"Yeh... I don't understand, I didn't feel a thing..."

"You didn't feel what? Did one of the snakes attack you?!" Kumali screeched.

"No! Of course not!" I laughed nervously once more. Then Iggy let out a spiteful, almost menacingly bitter laugh.

"I get it..." He went into our cave smiling maliciously.

"Get what? I don't understand..." Kumali said, seemingly helpless.

"Nothing, there's nothing to get." I said taking to lotion from Fang and putting it on my arms.

"You don't think...?" Fang whispered nudging my leg where he'd held me. Probably thinking he may have caused some sort of damage there as well.

"No. Even so, this isn't the time to check." I mumured back.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Kumali screamed.

I was about to say nothing when Kisha and Deveann walked in. "You stupid, idiotic, irrational _MAN_!" Kisha's shoes were missing and Deveann had a bruise on his arm and a bruise on his forehead. No doubt Kisha had taken them off and smacked him with them.

"Yeah? So I suppose me saving your life by being irrational doesn't amount to much does it?" He hollered back.

"You didn't save my life! You almost ended yours though!" Kisha spat. (explanation at bottom) Deveann was taken aback.

"Fine whatever..." Deveann has always been kinda sensitive. You could throw him in a waterfall and as long as he came out alive he wouldn't hold it against you but if you hurt his feelings... diong, you had better watch out. He stomped out of the clearing.

Kisha tore off Kumali's tennis shoe. "Hey!" Kumali cried.

She threw it in the direction Deveann had gone. "FINE!" She thundered.

"OUCH!" He howled.

"Agh! WHY'D YOU HIT _ME_?" Fang was at the receiving end of Deveann's throw.

"Cuz I'm not gonna hit _Kisha_!" He screamed it like it was common knowledge. He then trudged further away until I could no longer here his footsteps.

"Stupid..." Kisha said under her breath as she plopped down on a log.

"What's wrong? You guys are usually so _buddy buddy_." Fang snorted and began to stroke to the fire again.

"No more shoes... crap." Kisha snarled.

I sat in between Kisha and Kumali.

"But Fang's right, Kisha. You two are good friends, _really _good friends. Why are you fighting?"

"Oh, you know Deveann, always butting in. I just wanted him to stay out of Max's buisiness is all but he wouldn't have it. He said I was hiding something from him." She crossed her arms and turned up her nose with a huff. It almost pained me to know it was partially my fault.

* * *

**A few months before this takes place Kisha and Deveann are struck through by a spear (Eraser's fault, naturally). Kisha healed within hours because she's a changelum but Deveann almost died.**


	3. Chap 3?

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of me. Kumali is property of Jwan.**

**You know what? I'm just gonna take it from here. I a lot more scenes in time period anyway. Right now I'm listening to Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach.

* * *

**

"What did Deveann want to know about Max?" Kumali interrogated at my gaze sank downward and my cheeks burned.

"Why would I tell you if I won't Deveann?" Kisha snarled.

"I guess that makes sence." Kumali shrugged. Kisha sighed.

"When do suppose he'll come back?" Fang stared intently at the fire.

"I dunno, probably wants me to go get him." Kisha shrugged rising from the log.

"I'll come with." I began to stand.

"NO!" Kumali cried. Kisha and I gave her a quizzical glance. "Oh... you're okay with her going?" She wimpered.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Kisha crossed her arms.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kumali waved her hands in denial.

"Fine. Come on, Max." Kisha patted her thigh like she was calling a dog. Fang snorted. I shot him a glare but he avoided it. We walked slowly away from camp. "Alright, Kumali, Deveann, and I talked over going to a hotel on Christmas. What do you think?" She'd completly thrown me for a loop. I wasn't used to people making plans behind my back. But then, I had forgotten that Kisha, Deveann, and Kumali are a flock of their own and Kisha was their leader.

"It... sounds like fun." I sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I would've but I was busy Christmas shopping. By the way, what'd you get for Fang?" She flashed me a fanged smile.

"Urm... hair gel..." I giggled nervously. "He's so obsessed with his appearance lately." She smiled again. "So... um... what'd you get Deveann?" She spun around fast with a big smile obviously wanting to tell me. Something gray and shiny was shoved in my face. I laughed when I figured out what it was. "A thorwing star?"

"Yeah! Think he'll like it? I don't expect him to use it much, what with his guns and all, but still." She shrugged.

"Uh huh! It's definitely something he'd like." This was the most laid back conversation I'd had with her since she got rid of Ahsik. I heard a twig snap up ahead. Kisha ran off in the direction. I hid behind the closest tree and peered out after her.

"There you are!"Kisha had a smile in her voice but she yelled it like she was mad.

"Oh no. You found me." Deveann said lazily.

"Come on, Deveann. Fang and Max never fight like this." I couldn't believe she was comparing us to _them_! They kissed! Wait a second...

_Kisha needs Ahsik back, her atitudes been slipping since she lost her._

**Oh, come on! So Kisha's no longer Miss Perfect. At least she can have fun. Or would you rather her live a miserable life?**

_Happy, maybe, but she's letting her guard down too much. If an Eraser were to jump out right now she'd..._

**Pull out her dagger, slaughter it, grill it, and eat it for dinner. That's what Kisha does, voice. She's a predator, the **_**ultimate**_** predator.**

And so, for once, I won a battle against the voice.

_Then maybe you'd better keep your gaurd up more when you're around her._

Or not. I sighed.

"All of our fights are so trivial. Come on. I promise I wont smack you with any more shoes." She laughed in spite of herself.

Deveann laughed, too. "I can see that you're barefoot still." They came this way. I stepped out from behind the tree. "Hey, Max." Deveann waved a bit.

"H-hey..."I gave a wimpy smile.

"So then! About that alone time I mentioned! The hotel is pretty fancy and _very_ big! Mom (her mom's rich) has already booked us the biggest room they have so there'll a lot of time for that!" Kisha smiled. Deveann looked confused at first but then shrugged, refusing to care.

* * *

**Well, my mind is made up and I actually know where I'm gonna go from here so once someone reviews (Besides you, Jwan) I'll put up the next chap!**


	4. A bit of a wait

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of me. Kumali is property of Jwan.**

**Well then... 3 reviews **_**hours **_**after I post. I'm really beginning to like this fic. (still listening to Papa Roach) So then, you guys really wanna get to the FM stuff? You're going to have to go through some brutal DK (Deveann x Kisha) first. I'm sorry. Kisha's my OC and just about a week before this fic starts she gets her first kiss (first kiss at 16 or 17... whatever; that's just the way my characters are). I **_**need**_** to squeaze in some of this stuff! Plus, I think you'll really learn to love this couple! As for Iggy x Kumali... (Jwan throws various objects at Maria) KIDDING! Just kidding! You'll like them, too... maybe... (gets hit with shoe)

* * *

**

**(Next Day)**

**Kumali's POV**

It was Christmas Eve! I had no work! Niether did Fang, Iggy, Max, or Kisha. (They all have jobs. The only ones I know are Kisha works at Hot Topic and hates it and Kumali works at a library) _Deveann_ on the other hand... All the kids were at Libby Lu no doubt making fun of him while Kisha and I were picking up lunch for everyone. Max and the others were still asleep and you know what they say, let sleeping dogs lie. We arrived at Libby Lu at a quarter till 12:00 P.M. (Pfft! Deveann works at Libby Lu! Ha ha ha! The guy with a gun wears a pink boa and does the macarina every day! Ha ha ha! I draw him all the time and my friends say he's _hot_! Libby Lu! I'm so evil! Ha ha! Ah... I'm okay now.)

"Where's Devon?" (that's how Deveann's boss thinks it's spelled) Kisha asked his boss.

"He's changing into his uniform"

"Thanks!" Kisha walked over to the "locker room" door and kicked it open. "COVER UP ANYTHING YA DON'T WANT SEEN!" She hollered.

"KISHA!" Deveann shrieked. The kids began to giggle but I wasn't so sure.

"Is she allowed to do that?" I asked Deveann's boss.

"Who cares?" She chuckled and walked off.

"Hey! Doctor Elf Ears! Come in here!" Kisha called. I sighed and walked in.

"What?" I asked, partially disgruntled. Kisha pointed to the bandages wrapped around Deveann's abdomen.

"Shouldn't this have healed by now?" She asked.

"He doesn't heal as fast as you do." I told Kisha.

"I know but still..." Kisha sighed heavily. "Open your mouth." She told him.

"Aaah." He opened up wide.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste, ever heard of 'em? I'm not examining your teeth until you use them. For now..." She reached into her purse and pulled out a mint.

"Do you just bring candy, gum, and mints where ever you go?"I asked.

"Uh huh. Want a snickers?" Kisha pulled a brush out next.

"No thanks..." I said hesitantly.

"What's the brush for?" Deveann asked.

"Guess." Kisha pulled it through his ratted hair.

"OW! Leggo!"

"It's for your own good!" She pulled it through again.

"Stop it!"

"Quit squirming!"

"My hair's fine!"

"Obviously not if it hurts this much!"

"You two!" I yelled. "Why doesn't Deveann just wash his hair when we get to the hotel? _Then _you can brush it."

"I don't have shampoo or conditioner, though."

"I do!" Kisha chimed.

"Yeah, but yours smells like candy."

"What's wrong with the way I smell?"

"Nothing, when it's on you. I'm a guy. I don't want people to start eating my hair."

"No one _eats_ my hair, Deveann." She scoffed.

"You do." Deveann chuckled.

"Oh, shut up! I"ll just buy you Axe or whatever crap you guys like!" Kisha stomped out of the room.

"Deveann, she's really just trying to help." I sighed.

"Help me do what?" He tucked his brown wings in and used a belt to hold them closer to his back.

"Live a normal life."

"I can't live a normal life." He put on a pink shirt with the Libby Lu logo on it.

"Neither can she, even if she didn't have wings she wouldn't have a normal life."

"Stop it." He grunted.

"Stop what?" I was confused. Wasn't _I_ just scolding _him_?

"Stop acting like you know everything about her, you don't. You can't go inside her head and see what she's thinking." (Deveann can go inside people's minds)

"Well, if you know so much about her why don't you treat her better?"

"I was just joking around, she'll get over it." He walked out out of the door. "Agh!" I turned to see what happened. "Why did you do that?!" Deveann was rubbing pink lipstick off his cheek.

"Mistletoe." Kisha pointed to the plant hanging above them. "I decided to be subtle." She'd had her revenge

"You call that subtle?" I laughed and walked out of the "locker room."

"More subtle than _Deveann._" She sneered.

"True, very true. I'm pure." I smiled sitting next to our Steak & Shake bag.

"I would be." Kisha sat next to me and shot Deveann a death glare.

"Sorry...sheesh." Deveann took his place behind a counter.

"What are they talking about?" Nudge asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

* * *

**Sorry, I have to go to bed soon, I would've gone on. A lot of the time they're talking about my bloody love scene. Because it is 6 pages worth of word I will just give you a summary. Kisha runs away, Deveann goes after her, Eraser (with spear) finds them, stabs them through like kabobs. Kisha lay, on the verge of tears with Deveann's limp body on top of her. The others find her and get Deveann to a hospital. After Deveann is all patched up Kisha started hacking up blood. Then (goodness knows why) Deveann kisses her... while her mouth is finely coated with blood. (ew, right?) Anyhoo, that's the bloody love scene, the butt of many a joke.**

**I'll get to the FM stuff soon! I promise! Please Review!**


	5. Faxness Has Arrived

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan.**

**I feel kinda bad, no one reviewed my last chapter. You want Faxness? Keep reading, it's there.

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

When I woke up I found that Kumali, Deveann, Kisha, and the kids were gone. They must've been at Libby Lu. Then I remembered.

_"Kisha's mom is paying for us to spend some time at this really fancy hotel. Kisha says you and I can have some...er... alone time there. I'm inclined to believe that means that the kids will be up to their necks in fun and everyone can just relax for once. I think it'll be fun. Tomorrow we're packing our bags, picking Deveann up from work and going to the hotel. Kay?" _Max's voice sang in my mind.

**Tonight's the night.**

I got together my CD player and hair gell and put it in my backpack before waking the others.

"Hm?" Max mumbled rolling off her side and onto her back. Her eyes blinked open.

"Rise n' shine, sleeping beauty." I said before going to get up Iggy. I shook him a few times. He grumbled and pushed me away. I kicked him.

"Fine." He mumured rising to a seated position. We packed up the rest of our belongings which, admittably, wasn't much, and went to see Deveann in a pink boa doing the macarena. When we arrived Deveann was just sitting behind the counter smiling his fool head off. Kisha on the other hand was wearing a pink boa and was giving a little girl a makeover. Nudge and Angel were having the time of their lives and Gazzy was playing a gameboy. Kumali called us over.

"Where'd Gazzy get the gameboy?" Max asked, her voice sounded panicky.

"Some homeless guy gave it to him for a bag of potato chips." Kumali shrugged.

"Really...?" Max's voice trailed off.

**Max's POV**

**He got a cell phone from a **_**hobo**_

_This is what happens when you're not around, Max._

**I suppose so.**

The aroma of chili bit at my nose and I noticed a Chili 3 way just under it.

"Hungry?" Kumali taunted. I have her a pleading look. "It's yours! I got one for each of us!" She smiled handing out food right and left. "Uh, Max? Could you give Deveann his?" I nodded and walked it over.

"What're you so smiley about." I put the chili down in front of him. He picked up the fork and dug in.

"Earlier Kisha was doing the macarena." He semi-laughed through his chili. "Then she dropped the tiara she was handing a little girl."

"And that's funny because..." I began but instantaneously knew why.

"She had to _bend over_ to pick it up." He said it slow like he was spelling it out. I rolled my eyes.

"What would Kisha do if she knew you've been staring at her butt this whole time?" I sighed, knowing the answer to this question as well.

"She'd beat me up, that's why she's not finding out." He wiped his mouth with his arm.

"So, I thought your job was to do the macarena and give little girls makeovers."

"Not today, Kisha's filling in for me. My boss says she should work here full time but Kisha says she'd rather work at Hot Topic."

"She hates Hot Topic with a pssion."

"Exactly. But then, she hates Fang with a passion and she tolerates him."

"He's your best friend, right?" I felt kinda stupid for not knowing this.

"3rd best friend. Flock comes first." He reminded me.

"Of course. So, are you gonna have fun at the hotel?" I asked sitting down on the counter and eating my food.

"As long as Kisha doesn't kill me with that handheld death trap of hers."

"What death trap?"

"Her brush..." I cracked up. Once Kisha had given three more makeovers, two of which were Nudge and Angel, and did the macarena two more times we headed out.

The hotel was _amazing _to say the least. I could hardly imagine how Kisha must've felt. She looked so happy she could squeal but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Her parents were the richest people in the midwest (her parents live in Indiana), although her father was never around he was off doing research. His findings and family inheritance has left her mother and brother extremely wealthy.

"I love this place..." She whispered looking back to Deveann with a bright smile.

"Mistletoe." Kumali warned. Kisha took another step so she wouldn't have to publicly embarass herself by kissing Deveann and having him freak out about it and push her away.

"Oi vey..." Deveann said under his breath which indicated this wasn't the first he'd run into today. After which everyone came in single file.

"It's beautiful in here!" Kumali cried in amazement. The kids oohed and awed.

"You stayin' here or not?" The clerk grunted.

"Oh! Yes! We should be under Reaper." I said calmly despite the fact that this man was just a few years older than us but looked like he had a hangover. He laughed spitefully.

"You? No, a bunch of kids couldn't possibly pay for a _month_ here."

I looked back at Kisha.

"A _month_?" I mouthed. She was as shocked as I was. She shrugged.

"Guess mom went over board." She whispered. "Look, I'm Kisha Reaper and," She held up five _100 dollar bills_. "Benjamin Franklin says that mommy can pay for anything she pleases." She waved the money in his face. He handed me a key card. "666" it said. Needless to say, this was a bit unnerving. Either way I got everyone into the elavator. I glared at Gazzy and he promised not to _act up_. I told Fang and Iggy not to jump up and down. I gave Kisha a conserned look. She punched Deveann in the arm.

"I won't." He sighed. Kumali giggled at this. When we got to the top floor we saw that it was the 5th floor. To get to the 6th floor we had to walk up stairs. Why? Because our room took up the whole floor. We unpacked our back packs. The girls jumped up and down on one of the beds. Problem.

"There are only two beds." I pointed.

"Uh huh. I thought that you, Nudge, and Angel would sleep on one and Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy would sleep on the other." Kisha stated simply.

"But what about you, Deveann, and Kumali?" I asked.

"I deal. Kumali, Deveann, you two okay with this?" She turned to the others smiling but her tone said she didn't care either way.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kumali smiled brightly.

"More than okay with not having to share a bed." Deveann yanked a one of the fifty pillows off of the boys bed and put in on the floor.

"So then, one thing before we start the Christmas Eve festivities." I was busy taking pillows off of the girl's bed and wasn't really listening until I heard Fang laughing out loud, which didn't happen much. I turned.

"_Why_ did you do that?" Deveann's used to be white bit is now stained T-shirt was in Kisha's hand instead of on Deveann. She handed Deveann her shampoo, conditioner, and some Axe.

"Go wash up before I get the pants, too." She threatened.

"Goodness sakes..." Deveann sulked into the gigantic bathroom with a bathtub that had jets.

"Just a teensy bit agressive..." Kumali laughed nervously.

"Welp! Max! Why don't you and Fang go get us some dinner?" Kisha clasped her hands together.

**Gosh, she's so open about it.**

She shoved us out the door.

"If you come back with _food_ I will murder the both of you." She hissed out through the almost closed door. We understood.

"This is awkward." I mumbled going down the stairs with Fang at my heels. He grunted in agreement. "It's not like I can just-" Fang grabbed my hand and led me to the the elevator.

"Don't jump." He warned hitting the first floor button. He was still holding my hand and I had thoughts of ripping myself from his grip. When we reached the bottom floor he still had a death grip on my hand and he dragged me outside. "I was walking around the town one day and I saw this meadow with a stream running through it. It's one of those amazingly perfect places you only see in paintings." He must've been leading me there. "I thought of you." He looked back just in time to see a blush make its way across my face. He smirked. When we got there I saw that he was completely right, it was so perfect it couldn't possibly be real. "Do you like it?"

"Well it's not like you can give it to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't, but Kisha can. Her mom has enough money to buy Saturn. If I ask her to she will." He seemed completely serious about this. "I know it seems a bit early but, Merry Christmas, Max?" My heart skipped a beat. Fang was giving me a _meadow _for Christmas?! This made hair gell seem so trivial. I couldn't top that. "Max? You do like it, right?" He repeated.

"Of course I do! It's... It's... I'm at a loss for words." I gave up on trying to discribe perfection.

"I'm glad." He smiled a bit.

"But... my present..." I started. My words were muffled. Fang kissed me again. This time my mind was calm enough to take it rationally, to enjoy it even. He ran his hands through my hair and I just clung desperatly to his jacket for support. His mouth was sweeter than I'd thought it would be. I was sure that anyone who could act so stoic couldn't possibly be so sweet on the inside. He pulled my head even closer if it was possible. But then, a lot of impossible things were happening to me today.

_You're not alone, Max._

I heard the chatter and giggles of people passing by on the street. Fang felt the tension tickled the back of my neck. A shiver ran up my spine. Unexpected plans popped into my subconcious. The ones obsessive lovers think of. Like, what will my engagement ring look like, what song will play at our wedding, how many kids will we have, that stuff.

_You asume you'll live long enough to have kids._

A single tear streaked down my cheeks. Why did someone always have to cry when we kissed? I pulled away.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang wiped the tear off my cheek. I turned away.

"That dang voice." I hissed. (she's actually not supposed to say dang, it's the cuss word but I couldn't bring myself to type it. Sorry I'm such a goodie goodie.) He sighed.

"Not going easy on you is it?" He pulled me into a hug. "Dont' worry about a present at all, I'm just glad you return my feelings. For a while there... well, I wasn't sure..." He hugged me tighter.

"We should... we should get back. And..." I looked back at the meadow, "thank you, Fang. It's the best thing anyone's ever given me."

**Next time, leave me alone, you STUPID VOICE!**

No answer.

* * *

**My horrid attempt at a cliffhanger. (smacks head on text book) Not updating till I get a review. (co-authors don't count, Jwan) Kisses! (it's my old closing an I kinda miss it)**


	6. Serenity

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**This one's going to be a Kisha x Deveann but I"m still not updating till I get a review. The next one is suposed to have some Kumali x Iggy in it but remember that this is going to have action in it eventually! Don't be caught off guard when it comes!

* * *

**

When we came back to the hotel Kisha saw that I was blushing and we had no food in hand. She smiled a great, fanged smile. "Oh! No resturaunt down there? Kumali? Could you maybe run across the street and grab us some grub?" She called.

"Of course!" Kumali was explaining her backwards wings to Nudge.

"Thanks!" Kisha gave her a quick hug then let us in. She went and pounded on the bathroom door. "You done in there yet?" She hollered.

"Yes, I'm done!" Deveann screamed.

"Then why in the _Milky Way Galaxy_ aren't you OUT HERE YET?"

"I'm hiding from you and that horrible _hair brush_ of yours!"

"It's not going to bite you! Come on!" There was a moment of silence and Kisha sighed. She let hey pinky nail turn to steel and extend. She picked the lock and opened the door.

"You're so extremely polite, always walking in on me when I change." Deveann sighed sarcastically.

"You're not changing, you're sitting on the edge of the tub clinging to your towel for dear life like I'd take it from you." She rolled her eyes and dragged him out.

**Deveann's POV**

She sat me down on the girls' bed and grabbed the brush. "You used shampoo?"

"Yes."

"And conditioner?"

"All of it."

"You should be good to go." She pulled the brush through my knotted hair and I felt like she was trying to rip my hair out.

"AGH!" I cried leaning her direction. Tears sprang to my eyes. I felt so insecure. I always felt that way around Kisha. I was the man, right? But she was the leader, she could make decisions. I sat there in a towel while she brushed my hair and I was crying about it. She pulled it through again. I pounded the mattress. "That hurts! Stop it!" I hollered. She giggled.

"You're hair usually sticks up all over the place, I had no idea it was so long!" She giggled again.

"Why is that funny?!" Iggy turned on the radio. It was the news. We didn't care all too much about what was happening outside of our personal lives but it always helped to be current. Gazzy was in the other room with Angel and Nudge playing tag.

"Listen for Itex." Max instructed. We listened carefully to what would be coming up in the next hour. It was all about some amber alert. Iggy shut it off. Fang sighed and turned on the TV. News again. Amber alert. It was all over the place.

"I guess this kid was really imprtant." Iggy shrugged.

"Turn the radio back on," Kisha instructed," I wanna listen to music." The station only played songs where people were screaming at one point. Kisha told him to leave it there. Then she went back to brushing my hair. I had almost forgotten. The next time she pulled it through I cried out in pain and was pulled off balance. I fell sideway onto Kisha. "Ah!" Kisha closed her eyes tightly. Fang laughed. I wasn't sure what'd happened until I saw that Max was covering her eyes, too. She was giggling softly. I swiftly pulled my towel back on. "Are you decent?" Kisha muttered.

"Since when have you cared?" I retorted.

"You always had pants on when I did that." She sighed like it was a good excuse for humiliating me.

"Yes, I'm _decent_." I said. She opened her eyes and started brushing my hair again. After a while I was numb to the pain. Kumali arrived with the food. It was good, really good. It was Hibachi Steak, rice, and Kisha shared sushi with me. She offered Kumali some but she refused. It wasn't bad, I actually really liked it accept she wouldn't let me use chopsticks so she fed it to me which made me feel like a five year old. Kumali pointed out the fact that I was still in a towel. I glared at Kisha who just ignored me. It was six in the evening but Kisha told me I should go to sleep. "Why?" I asked.

"You do want to wait for Santa, don't you?" She smiled slyly.

"My hair's still wet."

"So?"

"It'll get ratted again."

"I'll do something about that, just go to sleep." She pulled me into a relaxed hug. She stroked my hair and softly hummed to me. I couldn't make out the tune but whatever song it was, it worked. I found all conciousness slipping away.

**Kisha's POV**

I didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable seeing Deveann asleep on me but it was the only way I felt that I could brush his hair without him throwing a hissy fit. Amazingly, I found that the lullabye had sent the children and Iggy into sleep mode as well. Max looked at me like I was a witch.

"How'd you do that?" She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

I shrugged. "I remember you said that your mother used to sing that song to you at night." Kumali pointed out. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. I'd almost forgotten. I picked up the brush and ran through Deveann's hair. Without him screaming every two seconds it was over in a minute or so.

"So put him to sleep so you could brush his hair?" Kumali asked sitting on the bed next to me and sleeping Deveann. I nodded. "Why didn't you have him get dressed first?" I laughed.

"His wet hair would soak his clothes and he would complain that he was freezing. As his hair dried it began to stick up again. Fang stared in awe.

"How does it do that?" He muttered.

"Beat's me. Lookit it. It's completely tangle free." I ran my hand through his hair. "It must do that naturally."

"What are you talking about," Max cried, "That's _not_ natural." Kumali laughed. The clock struck nine and his eyes blinked open.

"Hm?" He touched his hair. "No tangles." He looked at me. "You brushed my hair while I was asleep?"

"Yeh. When you're asleep you don't throw trantrums." He turned beat red and was about to yell at me. I smiled slightly and turned my head to the side. "Go get some clothes on." I giggled. He got up and put on the clothes I packed for him. Light blue/purple T-shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. They were ripped but they were loose, casual, and didn't fall down. He pointed to the wet spot on my shirt not wanting to adress anyconcern that I might be a little cold. "I'll change later." I told him.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys I'm just so wraped up in the music I'm listening to right now, it's really beautiful. It's serene to my mind is in that calm, everything is wonderful state. I'll get back to this in a few hours I think. Scratch out what I said earlier. You don't have to review, but I'd still really appreciate it if you did. It makes me feel warm n' fuzzy inside. Kisses!**


	7. Deveann x Kisha

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Still listening to the same song I was listening to when I wrote the last chapter so I guess it didn't do much to just stop in the middle of the chapter like that.

* * *

**

"Why did you pack jeans with holes in them?" Deveann asked trying to sound like he was mad.

"What do you mean, those are your favorite pair." I said shuffling through my clothes to find a shirt I'd change into later.I found a white tank. We were in Florida so tanks on Christmas was a common site.

"How would you know if they're my favorite or not?" In other words, how did you find that out?

"You wear them all the time, they aren't too tight on you and your underwear doesn't show." I said simply.

"How would you know if my pants were too tight?" I laughed menacingly.

"So, you don't complain just to hear yourself talk! Deveann, you're always complaining, about everything. If your pants are too tight, everyone's gonna know. If your underwear is showing you'd scream 'My pants are gonna fall off! Why are they so saggy?'" I giggled. Max snorted back a laugh.

"I don't do that! What do you think Kumali? You're the only person around here who actually listens to me!" Deveann huffed.

"What were you saying, Deveann?" A low growl emmited from his throat. "Kidding! Don't get so upset! I hate to say it but Kisha's right, Deveann. You really never stop. She goes to great lengths to make you happy. Whether it's to stop your whining or another reason I'm not sure. But it's untrue what you say. Kisha hangs on your every word. Religously, almost. " She sighed. "It's almost sad the way you two bicker." We both shoved her off the bed and she started laughing but I know she meant every word of it because every word was true.

"I'll be back." I went into the bathroom and switched shirts. I came out and searched around the rooms. We had our own kitchen. We could live in here. I decided to ask mom to buy the hotel and reserve the top room for me but to change the room number to room number 667. The whole place was awe inspiring to one not of my heritage. I loved it here. It was as extremely classy as my house and it wasn't living in the forest like we had been for the last few years. I found a ladder attached to the wall. It led to a door in the ceiling that was labeled roof. I began up it. I came to the roof. The sky was pitch black and starless. It smelled like it would rain, the humidty only added to the effect. I walked to the edge of the building and stared around at the other rooftops. Unconciously I unfurled my wings and was about to take off.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Deveann. "You said you were coming back." He grabbed my wrist. I took a desperate glance back at the sky. "Do you really want to leave that badly?" He almost seemed hurt by the thought.

"Yes. Desperately. My mind is telling me to leave. It says it's not safe for me to be with you. Not safe for you. Not safe for me. Now is the perfect time." I sighed.

"And your heart?"

"You know I never listen to that dumb old thing. The heart is tainted, Deveann. The mind is clear." My motto.

"Kisha, if you leave, who will lead us? Kumali and me?" He let go of my wrist but turned my head to face him.

"Max will." I looked him straight in the eye trying to get the point across to him that it's impossible for me to stay. A cold drop fell on my cheek. Rain.

"And who will take care of us?"

"What am I? Your mother? Your seventeen, change your own diapers." My bluntness was turning to malice.

"Kisha, I'm serious. I don't know what I would do without you." My breath froze. And suddenly it was pouring. I'd have to change again.

**Kumali's POV**

"Where's Kisha?" I called.

"Deveann ran off into the kitchen to find her!" Max screamed waking Iggy. He fell off the bed. I walked into the kitchen and found the ladder. I went up it. It raining hard. I could faintly see the two of them. I cupped my hand around my mouth to call for them when I noticed they were having one of their _intamate moments_. I came up and waited. Deveann continued to explain to her that life without her wouldn't be life Kisha explained to him that life with her wouldn't last long. Deveann and I had heard the speecha nd to be frank, we were tired of it. Kisha always ran off at the most inconvinient moments and then we have to track her down. Everytime we find her she yells at us and treats us rottenly for a week but we're just happy to have her back. Then my eyes bugged out. Deveann just... he just...

**Deveann's POV**

I couldn't tell if she was surprised when I kissed her. She never moved a muscle. She meerly waited for me to pull away, when I didn't, then I could tell she was surprised. She pushed me away, tried to anyway. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her softly and she struggled for a while. She finally turned her head the other way.

"Deveann! For goodness sakes let me breathe!" She cried still pushing me away.

"If you wanted to you could push me away easily. You could break anyone's neck just by flicking it. Why are you struggling so?" The words sounded awkward from my mouth but they had the right effect and she stopped.

"Deveann... I can't stay here. You're too close to me and to be completely honest I'm too close to you. You're the only one keeping me rooted here." She sighed.

"You're not helping your situation." I smiled.

"No, I suppose not." Leaned down and kissed her again but she kissed me back. She didn't bite my tongue off like I'd heard her threaten Fang a long time ago.

**Kisha's POV**

I now successfully satisfied myself and Deveann. I'd gotten the point across at leat and Deveann was happy knowing I'd stay a little longer. When we broke apart I went into a fit of laughter.  
"Hm?" Deveann cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"Kumali's face! Oh my gosh! That's hilarious!" I fell to my knees pointing at a completely stunned Kumali. "So freakin' funny!" I howled. Deveann had just the opposite reaction.

"Kumali! What're you doing up here!" He blushed scarlet.

"I... oh well... I sorta... I came looking for you and... I didn't want to interupt... but then you..." She blushed now, looking at the ground.

"Aw, give her a break Deveann." I touched his now wet _again_ hair.

"We won't have to brush it again, will we?" He asked, his eyes were full of fear.

"No, just let it dry. My hair will have to be brushed, as well as Kumali's but we wont cry." I laughed.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He crossed his arms.

"Fighting already." Kumali shook her head.

* * *

**There we go. Took me two freakin' hours to write that and it'll take about five minutes to read. How sad is that? Not updating until I get a review**_** this time**_**. Kisses! (Please review!!!!... please!)**


	8. In the Hall of the Mountain King

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Listening to "Get this Party Started" By Tobymac! It's really fun! (Thanks Jwan! Oh and mom said something about a Tobymac concert and I thought I ought to tell you about it) Aqua279, you are completely correct! Gold star for you! I'm glad you brought this up! Deveann is less forcefull, forward, whatever, than Fang! I'm trying to make that more appearant, as of late. You seem I want it to be very well known that Deveann is incredibly protective of Kisha. There was a scene I made up where Kisha says "He holds my carefully like a porcelain doll, any wrong move could break me. He's always been that way." Deveann isn't as hot, charming, or "bad boy-ish" as Fang so to make up for it I had him have a gun, be kind of more the **_**sensitive**_** type, and be more of a gentleman when it came to taking other's feeling's into consideration. I know he and Kisha get in fights a lot but it's usually Kisha's fault. (nervous laughter) I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed! I'm so happy!

* * *

**

**Kumali's POV**

We made our way back to the room where everyone was at the windows, listening for Santa.

"Has he come yet?!" Kisha whispered rushing to the window.

"Uh uh!" Gazzy clearified. There was a moment of pure silence then we heard it. The jingling of bells and we saw a red light stop on every house top.

"He's not gonna stop here." Angel sighed.

"No he isn't." Kisha confirmed. "But that's okay! We already have gifts to exchange!"

We sat in a circle and exchanged gifts. I gave Iggy some audio books he said he was interested in. Iggy gave me a flower he'd constructed of wires and scrap metal. The green and red wires covering it all made it seem almost life like from a distance. I asked him how he did it but he said it was a secret. Gazzy gave Angel a pretend princess dress, Angel gave Nudge a make up kit, and Nudge gave Gazzy one of those "creepy crawlers" maker things. Max gave Fang some hair gell and for some reason she was embarassed by it. I thought it was quite practical. Then Kisha and Fang told everyone about the _meadow_ he was giving Max and I understood. Kisha gave Deveann a throwing star which he admired like a small boy outside a candy store. Then it was Deveann's turn. Everyone waited to see what great thing he'd gotten Kisha to show his love and appreciation. Kisha's eyes looked dull as hehanded her a rock. Everyone was shocked. A rock?!

"Why is it so quiet?" Iggy thought aloud. Gazzy whispered something in his ear. "He what?!"

"Thanks!" Kisha turned on her fake cheery smile but it was useless. She'd looked so defeated when he'd dropped it in her lap it didn't even seem like it was _worth_ trying to look cheery. I didn't understand. Just a few moments ago in the rain...

"Deveann!" Max put her hands on her hips and looked outraged. "Why would you-?"

"Not get one for everyone else? It must not have cost you much." Kisha finished her sentence incorectly, not wishing to hurt Deveann's feelings I suppose.

"Kisha..." Fang put a hand on her shoulder.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" She hissed angrily.

"Let me keep my arm, I forgot." He ripped his hand away. I sighed.

"Hey, Iggy. Why don't you and I search the rooms?" I hadn't had much of a chance to explore, yet. "I'll be your eyes." I told him. I helped him up. The kitchen was very modern. Everything was metal and shiny.

"Shiny huh?"

"Yeah, fun to stare at when you can see."

"Man, we blind people miss all the good stuff." He sighed. I couldn't tell if he was kidding but it was so funny I decided I didn't care and broke into laughter. I held onto Iggy to keep from falling to the floor. "Are you okay?" He chuckled.

"I don't think so." I said between fits of laughter. He bent down. "Huh?" I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Hop on, you can hardly stand by yourself. I'll carry you." I laughed again.

"You're gonna give me a piggy back ride?" I snorted.

"I guess you could call it that." I hopped on his back and her traced the walls with his fingers from room to room.

"This is a dance hall, hence the cheesy music in the background." I mentioned the classical music erupting from the stereo in the corner furthest from us.

"Which composer is this, I can't seem to remember." He asked.

"I believe it's Mozart. I can't be sure, it's been a while since I've heard any classical music." A smile crept across Iggy's lips.

"Absolutely correct. Can you name the song?" He was testing my musical trivia?

"Erm... sounds like... Fantasia, maybe?" Iggy laughed.

"Right again. How do you know these things?" He put me down.

"I was taught to play the piano at the church I'd lived in. The one where I was given the name Gabrielle." He nodded.

"Is there a piano in here?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, but I'm a bit rusty, don't expect anything spectacular." I led him to the piano and sat down.

"You? Spectacular? If I live to see the day..." I shot him a glare, then remembered it didn't matter. I composed myself and sat so that I looked dignified, somethign I have never been since the day I was born. I began to play. Iggy moved his hand around, keeping time and emphasizing every powerful note. When the music was soft he might smile slightly and twiddle his fingers a bit. I was watching him more than the keys. He had no idea how interesting he was. His eyes were closed and I found it amazing how his hand movements could acurratly describe the mood of the song. The ironic bit of it all was that he couldn't even see his hand to know how extremely precise it was. When the song ended he sat next to me.

"Spectacular." He smiled at me and his lifeless eyes were somehow locked with mine. "Just amazing. And you learned this at a church?" He asked.

"Yes. I loved the church, it gave me a constant feeling of hope. That hope it still supplied to me by praying every night. It really helps, you know. You should try it." I suggested.

"I'll make a mental note." He chuckled again and I was glad he couldn't see me blushing.

"Yoo hoo!" Angel walzted in. "Isn't it beautiful in here?" She twirled around.

"Yes, it is." I agreed. "And you're beautiful as well, glowing and graceful like a ballerina." She beamed at me.

"Go away, Angel." Iggy ordered.

"Why?"

"I told you to." He pointed the way we'd come in.

"You don't have to-" I began.  
"Leave!" He demanded and Angel ran out of the room.

"Iggy's being mean to me!" She cried. I sighed.

**Gazzy's POV**

Angel tackled me, crying.

"What is it, sis? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, already looking her over.

"No! Iggy's being mean to me!" She sobbed.

"Mean to you? Why?" I cried.

"I dunno!"

"What was he doing?"

"He was listening to Kumali's piano playing!" She was still sobbing.

"Gosh, I hate that girl." I muttered. She stopped crying.

"Why would you hate Kumali? She was nice to me! She said I was beautiful like a ballerina!"

"Did she, now?" To be honest, I was shocked.

**Fang's POV**

"Did you hear that?" Max said suddenly.

"No. What was it?" I aswered.

"I bet it was a ghost! Oh no! Fang! You're saving too much money! The three ghosts and Marley are coming! Give it away! What if Marley takes off his head and screams! That would be scary! Don't let him do it, Fang! Buy Timmy the turkey, Fang! Buy him the turkey!!!!" She stopped and Max, Deveann, and I just sat there blinking at her. Kisha was in the bathroom, getting washed up but I could hear her laughing.

"What the _heck_ are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, nevermind." She muttered and began fiddling with the lace on her night gown.

"As I was saying... Angel just said Iggy was being mean to her. That's odd, don't you think?" Max began.

"She was bound to push him too far at one point." I sighed and went to check it out.

"Wait." Deveann instructed. "They're the ones having the fight. Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't-" Suddenly "In the Hall of the Mountain King" echoed through out the rooms. It was wonderful! I loved that one!

"Oh!" Kisha came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe that was tied tightly around her. "Kumali! She knows how to play the piano! Right! Isn't it just amazing?" She asked us.

"This one's so spooky! Why'd she play this?" Nudge piped up.

"Kumali's musical tastes do not in anyway represent her atitude." Deveann stated simply.

"Where'd she learn to play?" Max chimed in.

"Church." Kisha ran back into the bathroom and reamurged only seconds later fully dressed. "Kumali!" She called running off.

* * *

**Huh! I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way but I like it! I've been listening to classical music since Kumali started playing. Guess what I'm listening to right now? That's right, In the Hall of the Mountain King! I do so love this one! Please review! Kisses!**


	9. The Flower

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Listening to: Technotronic. Album: Trip on this. Dad's CD. Thanks booknut! Yeah, I noticed that I was doing that and in one chapter I accidentally wrote something **_**instead**_** of shirt and went back and changed the chapter. I have Wordpad and I'm so uncomforatble not knowing when I'm messing up. You're totally right, I need to proof read. You're the first person to give me citicism! It makes me happy knowing I can improve my writing! Not that I'm asking every just to tell me what I'm doing wrong all the time! Stuff like what marie47 always writes makes me feel warm and fuzzy! I hope you like the latest chapter!

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

Then next day I awoke with a drool stained shirt. Angel had been clinging to me all night. I gently removed her from me. I looked around the room. Kumali was curled up in a ball, she clung to a body pillow like a koala. Iggy and Gazzy fought in their sleep for control of the covers. Nudge's right leg and arm hung limply off the side off the side of the bed. Her head resting at the foot of the bed. For a minute I thought Fang was in another room but then I noticed a clump of sheets had fallen off the boy's bed and a pach of messy black hair stood out from it. I stood and started towards the bathroom door and then found that I didn't know where Deveann and Kisha were! I searched everywhere before finding them _under_ the girls bed. They looked a lot more comfortable than the rest of us. Deveann was actually on his _back_ with the _back_ of his head propped up by a pillow and Kisha was resting on top of him. her head was turned to the side on his chest. Neither of them snored, which probably added to the comfort of their position and a soft smile played on Kisha's lips.

**I guess they got over the rock issue.**

_Look in Kisha's hand, Max._

I saw it. A single black rose. He'd given her the rock as a cover up. I let out a sigh of relief. Deveann shifted a bit at the noise, stroked Kisha's hair, and dozed off once more, his hand still on her head. I let the bed skirt drop and finished my journey to the bathroom. I took a hot shower.

**It's like rain but cleaner, warmer, and more convenient.**

_Keep your guard up, Max. I know these last few days have been nice but never forget what they did to Deveann, to Fang. What they did to you and what they're planning on doing to Kisha. Never forget your mission, Max. You were born to save the world, Max._

**Come back when I care what you think.**

_But you do care, if you didn't you wouldn't listen, would you?_

**Wasn't it you who said not to underestimate your enemies?**

_I'm not you're enemy, I'm here to help you._

**Where have I heard that before?**

_Don't confuse me with Jeb. Jeb can die. I, Max, live in __**you**_

I dried off and blow dried my hair, shutting out any thoughts that tried to seep into my mind. I brushed my hair and teeth and I washed my face. When I came out of the room I saw that everyone was still asleep. Thank goodness because I was still in my towel. I opened my drawer and pulled out today's outfit.

"Whoops!" My towel dropped a few inches and then I noticed it. There was a something red just above my left breast. It was blood. I was cut! I saw that the cut was growing, painlessly elongating to the edge of my chest. Then the lower layer of skin, the one that allows blood to seep through and clot, burst open and blood poured down my front.  
"Max!" Fang was up, he'd been watching me while he acted like he was asleep.

"Fang!" I was about to call him a pervert when the pain came. "Agh!" I cried falling to my knees. My right knee hit the edge of the drawer and slit open.

Kisha crawled out from under the bed. "Omigosh! Max!" She cried, kicking Deveann awake and running over to me. She still held the flower. I was in so much excruciating pain I didn't even have time to be embarrassed. Kisha scraped the cut with one of the thorns of the black rose.

"What are you doing?!" Fang cried in horror. Instantaneously the pain ceased and the cut repaired itself.

"...the heck?" I mumured. (not supposed to say heck)

"This flower Deveann got me was made by my grandmother, Angama. It has healing properties." Kisha explained.

"Wha-?" Kumali mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Kumali." Kisha instructed.

"Whatever..." She readjusted herself and fell asleep once more.

"Why do you think...?" Deveann started, looking around the room to see if anyone else was awake.

"I don't..." I began.

_Consider that a punishment. Don't __**EVER**__ shut me out again!!!!_

I winced. "Are you alright?" Fang pulled my towel up over where the cut had been. I wrapped the towel securely around me.

"The voice..." At this point I was no longer scared, I was _pertrified_.

**You... you...**

I couldn't finish the thought. It would be like admitting a weakness.

_Everyone has a weakness, Max. I'm yours.

* * *

_

**A better cliffhanger than last time, whatever. So? Ya gonna review or what? It'd make me oh so estatic! (...creepy...) Kisses!**


	10. Bird Kids with Mental Disorders

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Listing to: Boombastic (by Shaggy). Album: I dunno. I really like this song and even though I'm a girl I don't feel violated by it. I think it's funny. I'm really getting into this. Today at school I was telling Jwan about something I was going to add to the story and I got this malicious smile. She goes "You have that evil look in your eye. What are you planning? I'm scared." It was funny. This fic is really getting fun to write! Oh! MidnightSun! Yeah, three years ago Deveann and Kumali met Kisha's grandma, Angama. Actually it's her great great great great grandmother. She was 161 when they met her so now she's... 164. Anyhoo, Angama told Deveann where to find her and stuff. He got the present months prior to this because she lives in England. There was a time there when she lived in Japan but that was because her husband-to-be lost her job for her and she moved to Japan to get a different one. When she got her old job back she moved back. But you don't care, do you? ( Nervous laughter again)

* * *

**

**Still Max's POV**

"Omigosh..." I mumbled.

"Deveann, Fang, don't tell anyone about this. Max, Come on. I need to talk to you." Kisha advised.

I nodded. I stood, then my shaking knees caused me to fall backwards into Fang's arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He held me tight.

"Even if she isn't, your company alone will do her no good. She needs action, Fang. And as good as you are at beating up Erasers, that won't help her right now. I'm still better than you at that, too." Fang was stunned. Kisha was letting her spite for him show more and more everyday.

"Kisha! Why do you feel the need to tell me what's wrong with me?" Fang spat at her.

"I've never said you were bad at anything. I said you weren't as good as me. Put away your feelings and think!" Kisha was maybe the only one of us that could do that. She's spent nine years of her life forgetting about what she wants and going with what's best. The only person she'd bend that rule for is Deveann and he still finds himself getting the same speech Fang is.

Kisha took me from Fang and picked me up, she brought me into the bathroom and put me down in the tub. "You'll need to wash up again." She told me taking the towel. She stared at the blood that was still on me. "Can I?" I understood what she was asking.

"You're the only one who would." I sighed. She wiped off a bit of the blood wit her finger then tasted it.

"Hm... everything seems fine..." She sighed.

"The voice." I repeated.

"Hm?" She looked down at me in shock.

"The voice did that." I stated, turning on the water.

"I can't believe it..." She muttered. "Deveann's going to have to do something about that." For a minute I didn't understand, then I remembered. Deveann had gone into Kisha's mind on numerous occasions to lecture Ahsik. A little while ago Kisha's brother almost killed her and Ahsik gave up on ever having Deveann for herself and became one with Kisha. Kisha says from time to time Ahsik gives her a bit of help. She says she's happy Ahsik turned herself around and isn't dead.

"I'm not sure what exactly Deveann could do." I sighed.

"He can find that chip and deactivate it. Do you hear that, _voice_?" This was the first time anyone had spoken with the voice.

_Yes, Kisha, I hear you. Loud and clear. Just know the world will end._  
"It says it hears you and that if you deactivate it the world will end." I sighed.

"Will it now? Do you know _exactly _how many times the world was supposed to end? According to the Mayans, the world's going to end in 2012 anyway, what's the point? If not Itex, global warming, ice age, bird flu, super storms. The world is going to end at one point, face the fact that you can't do anything about it. Only Max can, and hurting her won't help you, not in the least bit." The way Kisha could diatribe was surprising, every malicious word was dripping with hate and the points were persuasive, forceful.

_She scares me. I'm being completely serious. That girl, there's something wrong with her._

**There's nothing wrong with Kisha! How rude!**

_No, not that. Her eyes, her fangs, her whole build up, look at her, she's..._

**She's a Changelum. They always save, or help save the world. With Kisha around, there's no doubt in my mind that the world will be safe.**

_I'm not sure your judgement is correct._

"Max. Listen to what it says, every bit, but if at all possible, don't reply." I couldn't understand why not, but Kisha usually knows what she's doing. The bath water was red with my blood. "You poor thing." She sighed.

"At least it doesn't take over my body when I sleep..." I mumbled, knowing full well that Kisha had gone through this kind of freaking crap since she was four.

"Do not feel sorry for me, Max. You need to worry about yourself. And... I'm sorry I yelled at Fang like that in front of you. Sometimes he just... he acts like he knows what's best for you and it makes me angry, because he doesn't even know what's best for himself." She paused and let me dwell upon what she had said earlier. "Max, what I tell everyone, about the heart being decietful, it's true, but you are the exception, you can use your feelings as an advantage. Me? My feelings only get in the way, so whatever you do, never doubt yourself. Remember what the voice says and if you like one of it's ideas, take it. But only if it feels natural, because _you_, Max, are _designed_ to save the world. Not your voice." What she was saying made sense and these little pep talks of hers, whether they be woman to woman or leader to leader, or maybe even just bird kid with a mental disorder to bird kid with a mental disorder, were really beginning to make me feel better.

_She should be a public speaker._

**Got that right.**

"Thanks." I said.

"Now then! Ten bucks says the kids are up and hungry and another ten says Fang's itching to see if you're okay yet!" She smiled. And just like that her attitude changes, it makes life kinda fun, ya know?

"I would not oppose that bet." I said rising and drying myself off. I got into the outfit I'd picked out and we held a meeting to see what we wanted to eat.

"Who's up for KFC?" I asked. Up shot Gazzy and Nudge's hands. "How about McDonald's?" Nudge and Iggy. "Taco Bell?" Kumali, Kisha, and Deveann... and Nudge.

"Rally's, gosh dangit, Nudge if you raise your hand one more time..." Everyone but Nudge rose their hands, Nudge started to but then got scared and put it down. "It's unanimous." I declared and we all went down stairs in an orderly fashion that made on lookers awe and say, "I wish my children were that behaved." We got to the front and we were walking out when Kisha and Kumali stuck their tongues out at the clerk. Deveann started laughing and pointed at him. I rolled my eyes. We came out into the cloudy day. Kisha sniffed the air.

"Smells like it's gonna rain again." She predicted. (If you can't tell, I really want it to rain but since I'm on Mars and there is no water on Mars.. DANG IT I NEVER SHOULD HAVE MOVED AWAY FROM EARTH!)

"You're beginning to scare me with that Changelum thing." Angel mumbled. "You can read the weather's mind, all I get are stinking humans." She huffed.

"You get used to it after a while." Deveann shrugged. We were _walking_ everywhere we went and let me tell you, I was as tightly wound as a newly bought yoyo. We were walking past a gas station when Kumali did that thing, just this creepy thing she can do, when she notices something, suddenly everyone's eyes slowly look toward it, our heads don't move a bit, just our eyes. A handsome man stepped out of his black Honda and looked around suspiciously.

"Hei-ai." A sort of Japanese sounding grunt Kisha made which had no real meaning but whenever she did it, involuntarily of course, Kumali and Deveann get down and hide. Once we saw Kumali jump into that bush faster than a jackrabbit we all hurried in after her. Kisha parted the bush a bit so she could see out. I rested my chin on her shoulder so I could see. He went into the gas station to pay for the gas. A metal thump kept repeating itself from his trunk. Kisha looked back at Kumali who, like Kisha, Fang, and I seemed to have a sixth sense about danger. She nodded. Kisha and I looked over our flocks.

"Stay here!" We warned and ran out of the bush straight to the car. Sure enough the thumping was indeed from the man's trunk and was getting louder with each passing second.

"How're we gonna..." I began. Kisha took hold of the trunk door and ripped it off, I had almost forgotten she could punch one tree and it and others around it would fall easily, in a domino effect. Inside the trunk was a girl, maybe a year or two younger than us. Her wrists and ankles were tied together and her mouth was duct taped shut. There was something odd about her though. Oh yeah. She had dog ears and a tail.

* * *

**MUCH better cliffhager this time! YEEEAAAHHH! Alright, sorry. So, like it? Why don't you review and tell me so, otherwise it'll be just like a tootsie pop. The world may never know... Kisses!**


	11. This One's Short Sorry

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Not as many people reviewed as I should have liked but, whatever.

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

"Awmguh." I whispered. (OMG. Get it. Hee hee? Aw whatever)

I nodded. The man strode out of the gas station. "Hey, you... whoa, what the heck?" Kisha was holding the trunk door above her head. She dropped it and took out her dagger. "You... you're experiment 16!" Kisha raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you freaking white coats so freakin' formal? The Erasers call me by my given name, Kisha, remember that." She threw her dagger and it hit, right in the chest. Actually, less of a "hit" more of a "went right through him." He fell. "Whoopsie." Kisha shrugged. She ripped the tape off the girl's lips.

"Did you kill him?" Tears streamed down her face.

"She can talk." I observed. Kisha nodded.

"Good sign." She untied the girl's ropes. "How long were you at the school?" Kisha asked.

"The School? I don't know of any school. When I woke up I was like this, in this guy's trunk. I was taken from my house not far from here! My daddy must be so worried!" Kisha and I exchanged a glance.

"The amber alert." We mumbled. Kisha ran to pick up her dagger and she dragged the girl into the bushes with the flock.

"Who's your friend?" Gazzy asked. Kisha felt one of the girl's ears.

"That's right," She was examining her, "we never caught your name."

"It's Natalie." She said hesitantly.

"That's a pretty name." Kisha said thoughtfully. "Change it."

"What?!" Natalie cried.

"I'm sorry, Natalie but... you can't go home like this. You're condition is not temporary. I suggest you stick with us for a while. Erasers are going to be after you and we can help you evade them."

"But you guys accept me and you're normal!" She whimpered. Kisha and I exchanged another desperate glance. Kisha pulled off her jacket and under was a tank top. Her wings unfurled and the soft black feathers glittered. For a minute I believe everyone was in awe. Our feathers were ripped and dirty, our wings tattered and torn. Kisha was the only one that thought to clean hers and repair the feathers. Kisha's wings were magnificent. "Wow..." Natalie awed. The tune to "Closer" by the Nine Inch Nails came on and Kisha's wings folded as she patted her jean pockets.

"Do you know how many cuss words are in that song?" Deveann laughed.

"Do you know what that song is _about_?!" Fang chuckled.

"Screw the lyrics I like the song." Kisha hissed finding her cell phone. "Hello, mom... Chris...?!" Kumali and I gasped and Deveann reached for the phone.

"That b-" Fang covered his mouth but Deveann bit it. "sterd!" Kisha glared at him pulling the phone away.

"You're coming... today? O-okay... I'll see you then..." She hung up. "Don't cuss at my brother!" She hissed at Deveann.

"He tried to kill you!" He nearly screamed.

"He doesn't _know_ I'm living with anyone, much less men!" She snarled.

"Did you just call me a man?" Fang and Gazzy said in unison.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ think of you. Once you've reached puberty Chris considers you a man." She shrugged, turning her attention back to Natalie who was totally lost at this point. "Natalie, choose a name, a wierd name." Kisha ordered.

"Erm..." She tapped her chin once or twice, "Lash." She shrugged.

"Okay, Lash, you're coming with us. We're picking up food, which I'm sure you miss, and then going back to a hotel where everyone's going to find some place to hide." She instructed. Lash nodded and off we went.

* * *

**I wanna leave it at that. It took me a while because of a choir concert I had that really sucked, but the boys did great tonight! I got shivers, no kidding! Anyhoo, when I pick up on the next chapter, it's going to be really funny so don't miss it... but, I'm only updating if I get (hm...) three reviews not including Jwan. PLEASE REVIEW! THAT'S ALL I WANT! (On knees)**


	12. Chris Comes

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, the omlette I'm eating, and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Huh... I suppose I **_**didn't**_** tell you who Chris was did I? Wow... that's weird... anyhoo, Chris is Kisha's brother. Deveann hates Chris's guts. Chris hates Kisha's guts. Kisha hates Chris's guts. Unfortunately, by the end of this fic he ain't dead, he moves to the Australian outback. I can't wait, this is gonna be so fun!

* * *

**

**Kisha's POV**

It was odd having to take a new kid home _and_ have her hide with the rest of the flocks. They agreed that they'd stay on the roof, although Angel told me they also planned to spy on me through the window. After having lunch we all came back to the hotel. To my horror Chris was already there. The others used the emergency exit to get to the roof. I hesitantly strode into the hotel lobby. "Miss Reaper, you have a guest." The clerk looked like he'd pulled an all nighter. Perhaps he's an addict or maybe he just always has that hangover atmosphere.

"Hello, Christian." Christian Reaper is the weirdest name my parents possibly could have chosen.

"Hello, Kisha." We stared across the room at each other for a long time. I was supposed to be dead, Chris thought I had been dead. I saw desperate hate and disappointment in his eyes. The only thing I would show him through mine was hate.

"Are you two gonna go to the hotel room or just glare at each other all day?" I focused my glare towards the clerk now. He shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, are you a therapist?" I interrogated.

"Well..."

"No, I believe you are a clerk, probably a college drop out. Ya look like a drunk, too." I snarled.

"Kisha, behave yourself." Chris ordered.

"Behave myself? Where have you been the last nine years?! Oh yeah! Living with mommy, would you like to try and be the boss of me again, older brother?" His face was cold like stone and I couldn't read it.

"Let's see your room, then." Chris rose from the fluffy couch in the lobby and we went to the elevator. I pressed the five. "How's life been?"

"Well, I'm living, that's good enough for me." I shrugged. The air turned uneasy, that's why you don't bring up life with someone you thought you'd murdered. The door's slid open with a quiet hum. "Up the stairs." I instructed. We walked up and I opened the door.

"It's beautiful but... why are there two beds?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ask mom." I retorted. I showed him around. We had a breif disscusion about classical music in the dance hall. He seeped so freakin' skeptical about everything. I could be brushing my teeth wrong and he'd tell me. No, he'd _scold_ me! Suddenly he seemed to tense up. "What's..." Then I saw it, aw crap.

"Are those boxers?" He growled pointing to a pair with red lip prints all over it. I could only hope they were manufactured that way.

"Yes..." At the moment I was trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Why do you have boxers?"

"They're comfy...?"

"Why do they have lip prints on them."

"It's supposed to be a joke. Mom bought them for me." I mumbled. Awwww crap! Whose were these? I wasn't touching them until I knew whose they were!

"Well aren't you going to _move _them?" He asked like he was trying to prove something.

"Uh... huh..." I picked them up and ran into the other room, locking the door behind me. I opened the window to eight stunned adolescents. "Whose are these?!" I whispered ferociously, holding them out the window. All the girls let out mini shrieks and backed up. I looked at Fang, Deveann, and Gazzy in turn.

"Sorry..." Deveann mumbled, almost so I couldn't hear him and took the boxers.

"I don't ever want to touch something that has been in direct contact with your butt again." I growled, Angel giggled.

"That's going to serve as an issue later on." Fang muttered.

"Fang, you're a perv." I considered slamming the window shut but remembered Chris's presence. I unlocked the door.

"Are you chewing _gum_?!" Chris folded his arms. I felt around my mouth with my tongue. Sure enough, there it was. "Spit it out." He pointed towards the window.

"Uh..."

"Spit it out!" He dragged me over to the window and opened it, shoving me to it. I gasped. I nearly ran into Deveann. No, our _lips_ nearly ran into each other.

"Who the heck is this?" Chris pulled me back in.

"Pizza boy..." I mummbled losing all hope.

"Why is he hanging upside down above your window? Does he spy on you?"  
"Not until today..." I was still in shock.

**Push me back towards him. I was almost there. Just like Spiderman. Push me forwards... soooo close...**

"Give it up, Kisha." Deveann did a kind of flip into the room and he wrenched Chris's hand off of my arm and glared at him for a moment. Then he leaned out the window and cupped his hand around his mouth.

"Guys, we're found out!" He screamed. The flocks jumped into the room.

"You're living with _men_?" The girls giggled like crazy. 'Cept Lash who was shaking in her boots. "And why are you living with so many people?"

"We all have wings." And just like that, everyone's wings snapped open and his jaw dropped in pure awe.

"Wha- what about that girl?" He pointed at Lash.

"We don't know, she's a new addition to the team."

"YOU'RE LIVING WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW?!" He screamed. I cocked my head to the side, annoyed. I gave him the "you're a flipping jerk" smile.

"Don't scream in Kisha's ear." Deveann hissed.

"What was that kid?" Oh great.

"Deveann..."

"I said don't scream in Kisha's ear." He reached for his gun.

**Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.**

"And who are you to tell me how to treat my sister?" Voices rising now.

"Deveann..."

"Her friend! Someone who's a better company and family than you! Someone who'd risk his life for her!" Then it clicked. Chris turned his head so violently and so fast towards me that I thought I heard a snap.

"How long have you been living with this boy?" He finally realized that these people _knew_.

"Five years." I said bluntly dropping my guard. I didn't care anymore.

"I'm calling mom." I shrugged.

"See if I care." Lash looked horrified. I walked over and hugged her. "Sorry about this. Today's really sucked. I don't want you to think this is how life is around here." I cooed. Lately a year or two is all the difference and someone a year younger than you can just seem so lost and helpless. That's how Lash seemed just then and I wanted to send her away because this is _better _than what it's usually like. Angel and Gazzy get a yearly amount of gore daily from either fighting Erasers or watching me behead them. Worst of all, Ari and Ira were still out there, waiting to kill us. It'd been too long. The kids couldn't tell but I knew... All this rain? Such a long break from fighting? It'd start up again, soon if I had it my way because the longer they wait, the stronger their weapon is. At this point, it could be even a match for me.

"Hello, Mom?" Chris was annoyed out of his mind, I could tell because you could swear he was a girl when he's mad. When he fights he shrieks and pulls hair and when he's ticked he puts his hand on his "hip" and leans more on one leg than the other. "Did you know Kisha is living with people? Men? ... HOW LONG?! Why didn't you tell me? So? What do you mean _suspicious_? Suspicious of what?" His eyes bugged out. Mom knew Chris hated me, slowly put surley she was pushing her fisrt born out of the nest. 'Cept only the second born had wings. He glared at me. "I'm leaving."

"You do that." I let go of Lash and folded my arms. Deveann cracked his knuckles. He pulled a gun out his pockets and cocked. "For your sake I hope it's soon." I bared my fangs at him, then smiled with twisted pleasure as he turned tail and ran.

* * *

**I thought it was funny... Anyhoo! PLEASE REVIEW! Kisses!**


	13. Writer's Block

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, the omlette I'm eating, and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Listening to: Mr. Brightside. By: The Killers. I like this somg, at first I hated it and would have nothign to do with it but now it's my favorite song by them! I've been all over the place in my mind lately! I've **_**really**_** been thinking about a comic of mine that is completely original! I posted some of it on Chasiea's (My cousin) web page. It's hompage on my profile.

* * *

**

**Deveann's POV**

"The next time I see that guy..." I began, all sorts of torturous thoughts popped into my mind.

"You'll behave yourself. I don't want him and you getting in a fight! He wouldn't win but then my mom would have reason to dislike you." She turned to Lash. The poor thing was scared out of her mind! By Chris! A **human**! I sighed. "How old are you?" She walked her over to the girl's bed and sat down with her, everyone crowded around except Max, who sat with them. Lately it seemed Kisha and Max were forming some sort of Woman Leader With Mental Illness Alliance.

"I'm fifteen." Lash twiddled her thumbs.

"What kind of family do you come from? Rich, poor, what?" Max asked.

"My family is very wealthy." Lash smiled but Kisha sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, I have writer's block. I came up with something else but it has nothing to do with this. Oh well. I put it in right now anyway. It's a year from now. I don't own Merril Bainbridge or her song Mouth.

* * *

**

I sang along with Merril Bainbridge and Deveann just gave me a sly grin from the fire light. His fangs glistened in the dim light. Fang threw a smore to me. My eyes still fixed on Deveann's perfect teeth, I caught it. I pulled it apart and examined it.

"Haven't you ever seen a smore before?" Fang snickered.

"I feel like you've done something to it." I muttered.

"Probably licked it, have mine." Deveann tossed me his.

"He bit out of it." Fang sounded disgusted. I shrugged taking a bite. "Weren't you just scared to eat the one you _thought_ I liked?" I blinked at him a few times.

"This is Deveann's." I explained slowly.

"So? How am I any different?" Fang really wasn't getting it. Deveann and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Answer that on your own time." I muttered.

Two in the morning

Still listening to Mouth. I sang it softly as Deveann sat next to me. I thought Deveann had been asleep, apparently he wasn't. He sat straight up and looked me in the eyes.

"When I kiss your..." I stopped singing. "mouth." I mumbled. His stare was intimidating. He chuckled and leaned closer to me.

"When you kiss my mouth..?" He repeated.

"I wanna taste it..." I muttered breathlessly. I wasn't used to him being so close. He laughed again softer this time. He kissed me right on the mouth! He shifted so that he sort of hovered over me, one leg on either side of my body. He put his hands on the tree behind me, his hands on either side of my head. I was surrounded. He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled. I didn't understand. "You're usually more... enthusiastic. You seemed happier when you ran away from us." I shook my head. "Then don't leave me hanging here like this." His wry smile crept back on to his lips and he kissed me again. He lifted his face slightly, so our lips were still touching but we weren't kissing. "You taste like candy." He said.

"Does that surprise you?" I asked, not really caring what I tasted like.

"Not in the least bit." His hands sank onto my waist. I turned over and pinned Deveann to the ground.

"I'm the leader." I informed him.

"That you are..." His fangs were smooth against my tongue and he smelled just like rain. Oh, I loved it! From time to time he'd try to roll over, fighting for control but I giggled as best as I could with my mouth full and kept him still. His hands were rough with cuts and blisters but he was gentle. Not that that was anything new. I pulled my self from him and ruffled his hair with my hands.

"What if the others wake up?" My voice was stuck in sexy mode, not really caring whether the flock saw this or not.

"Fang'd be robbed of all self -pride?" Deveann guessed. His left hand straying to the showing skin between my tank top and miniskirt. I giggled at his remark.

"Other than that." His other hand pulled at my thigh high light blue socks. "At least your eyes aren't fixated on my cleavage." I sighed, still too alluring for such a casual conversation.

"Tempting but your eyes are very beautiful. Hypnotic even. Hard to look anywhere else." I smiled.

"Wow. I've only been _listening_ to you guys and I can tell, whatever it is you're doing over there, I probably should be glad I'm blind." Iggy.

"Go to sleep, Iggy." I demanded.

"What are you, my mom?" He scoffed.

"I'll be your executioner if you don't do as I say." I growled.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. I knew he couldn't go asleep so easily, though. I giggled softly and got off of Deveann.

"Awkward." I muttered. He chuckled.

* * *

**Originally this had some stuff from Twilight in it cuz I was really bored and just started typing but since this is Max Ride I'll leave it at that. It'd still be cool if that were to crossover but I haven't read New Moon yet. (shrugs) Anyhoo, I know I'm gonna do SOMETHING cool but I can't tell you what it is! For the meantime, can you help me out with the writer's block? Thanks, Kisses!**


	14. Nudge diatribes

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!

* * *

"You can't go back, Lash." Kisha stated simply.**

"Why?! Who are these people?" Lash screamed, folding her arms.

"They're Erasers." Max explained the whole story, top to bottom. Leaving her completely dumbfounded.

"So these _things_, these Erasers are after me?" She squeaked. Kisha and Max exchanged a look, then shrugged.

"Wha-?" I said under my breath.

"Wait a second, hold up, the great and all powerful leaders, Kisha and Max, _don't know_?" Gazzy shout/laughed in mock surprise.

"Gazzy..." Fang warned but chuckled a bit.

"No waaaaay!" Iggy thundered. "I have to record this! I need... an oath or something! _You_ don't know?" He pointed at the two, who somehow always seemed to be the center of attention. Kumali giggled.

"We don't know everything." Kisha said crossly. "I never claimed I did." A huff at the end of her sentence.

"Ig..." I began.

"You don't? Well why are you two in charge? Why not Kumali?" He waved his hand in her general direction.

"No, I really don't..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Iggy." Angel said with a firm tone so that everyone stopped and turned to her. "Kisha might just remove your gull bladder with a wrench if you don't shut up." Something about her made everyone shiver just when she wanted them to. She hugged Celeste tight. "And that's why I don't read her mind anymore!" She giggled like it was a happy occasion.

"So, if they aren't after me, why was I taken?" Max shook her head.

"You're the first just plain dog we've ever seen. It's really a new experience for us. We don't know what you're going to be used for but... I'm scared to think how awful it would be to let them take you and see." Max shuddered.

"We'll keep you safe for the time being, afterwards you're going to have to get out of here and go live with Kisha's mom for a while. Until we can find a secure place for you. Perhaps Dr.Washington (a friend of theirs, I'll tell you more next chapter) might like to research you. He's very kind. Either way, you can't stay with us. No wings. You'll hold us back and after that shiver show you made of yourself while Chris was here... Chris is just a human. He couldn't hurt you if he tried. The only one of us he can hurt is Kisha, his sister. You can't face an Eraser. You couldn't face a kitty cat." Nudge sounded like she'd been listening to Kisha diatribe for too long. Her words stung but at the same time made sense.

"Very good." Kisha muttered. Missing her chance to add in something cool sounding. She gave Max a helpless look. We were all waiting for her usual uplifting pep speech that she always did. She just shrugged.

"Every thing's changed, guys. I'm not sure where to go from here." Our shoulders slumped. On Monday we went back to work. I brought Lash with me and told my boss she really liked anime, hence the dog ears. Lash was a really good worker. Better than me, anyway. I slacked off as usual behind the counter. I'm not sure why Whitney (his boss) keeps me around. I guess I'm funny or something. Lauren and Frankie are much better workers than me and they hate me. Kisha looked up frequently to check on our new worker bee. She was having a blast. From time to time Aaron (Kisha's Co-worker) would stare at her ears. I'd give him a glare and he'd go back to work. I was bored but it was better than doing something. At lunch Kisha came over to check up on us. Kumali came as well.

"Don't you have to be at the Library?"" Kisha aksed.

Kumali shook her head. "They said I could have lunch somewhere else. I got a promotion/!" She squealed with glee.

"Oh goodi! What to?"Kisha asked.

"I'm alibrarian, like at the counter!"

"Wow!" That's a big promotion from stocking the shelves!" Kumali nodded.

"So, Natalie, how have things been going with you?" Natalie tossed her hand back in forth to signal it was okay.

"Let's pick up some food." I suggested, not wanting to listen to anymore about _working_,which I never did do, anyway.

"Food court?" Natalie asked.

"Of course." Kumali rolled her eyes and I told Whitney I was taking my lunch break.

When we got there we went for a Chik-fil-a.

* * *

**And writer's block strikes again... crap. I was on a roll, too. (sigh) I know where I'm going with this I just don't know how to get there! I find it easier when I dont' know what I'm doing and I'm just wandering aimlessly. But... Midnightsun, you gave me the awesomest freaking idea/fax scene I've ever thougth of! You rawk! It's like a great twist in the plot and I can't wait to get there so you can all gasp in horror or something! And... Jwan can splurk her guts out onto me for writing a Fax scene. She likes fax... just not love scenes. Poor thing. The two main things on my mind are usually love scenes and fighting scenes, both of which she doesn't like much... poor thing. I apopgize ahead of time. Wow... that was long winded! It almost makes me sad to end it. (sighs again) Anyoo, please review! Kisses!**


	15. Finally Updated!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Well, I read back through your reviews, which always gets me hyped. I'm sooo ready for Max Ride 3, 8 more days! I'm not going to look at it until the weekend when I might invite Jwan over or something and we could read it out loud until we're done, no, not stop AT ALL! Jwan, are you up for that? Also, I just e-mailed James Patterson. Oh my gosh, right? But really, half the people reading this must have gone to the Maximum Ride website and responded to Fang's blog, went to Max's my space (I know it's one word, I don't care), and e-mailed him by now. I'm certainly not the first. So, now, I'm going to write the first thing that pops into my mind and somehow curve all this random crap into my suitable plot. We'll see what happens.

* * *

**

**Kumali's POV**

We sat down with our food and began to talk about what life will be like once Kisha's mom gets the house ready to move in.

"What's your mom like?" Lash asked.

"She's wonderful and _powerful_, but mostly wonderful. She really seems to like all my friends. She even likes Fang and he's not my friend!" She giggled.

"He's kind of cute, though." Lash thought aloud.

"I guess..." Kisha and I mumbled under our breath. Lash gave us a shocked look. It said "You're girls and you don't talk about boys?!"

"Well, I mean, he is but..." Kisha's voice trailed off.

"We tend to see looks last and Fang's attitude is enough to make you go mad. Kisha hates his guts. (Unlike the author who drew him wearing a tight shirt and leather pants, drool, that will be in an up coming scene, girls, don't worry, don't worry) There's a big wall there. I think if it weren't for Ahsik she'd not notice his looks at all." I explained.

"Ahsik was the girl inside her head right? What did she do?" Lash asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"She obsessed over him, that's pretty much it but... can we not talk about this? Deveann's right here and-" Kisha started.

"Don't worry about offending me, I'm fine. It's kind of interesting." Deveann took a sip of his Coke. I was amazed he was so calm, but then, he probably didn't want to intrude upon our conversation cuz he's courteous like that. Deveann's always been the more gentlemanly one of the bunch. Not that any of us have manners, but that's what living like a fugitive does to ya. Deveann's the sensitive one and I've always admired that about him and he makes Kisha so happy. I burns when I think about how she was before he came along. She'd starve herself saying that I was just a human and I needed more fuel, so we wouldn't waste any resources. She'd stay awake months on end so I could sleep easy. Kisha, Deveann, and I are family. Kisha is like my sister and Deveann is like my brother. Although from time to time it annoys me that I'm always being taken care of I'm glad they respect my hatred of violence and leave me out of it.

"Fine." Kisha growled. She always acted like she hated it when he tried to protect her but deep down she loves it more than anything else. Deveann is the first coy she's met that she really cared about. That's them, weirdest couple ever. "Well, yes, Fang is hot, really hot, but whatever, he's a jerk. Deveann's hot, too and he's nice." Kisha rolled her eyes. "It would do him some good to act like he knows his way around a girl's mind if he's going to act like he knows away around her body. For the record, he doesn't, he's just an ego-maniac."

"That only happened once." I defended.

"Once, bah! He's gone out with countless girls and didn't even stop to see if everyone was okay with it!"

"It's his life, Kisha." We always got in these pointless fights.

"It's his life and it's being ruined!"

"He likes his life, he still got Max, don't he?" Putting grammar aside for the sake of getting the point across.

"Lucky dog, nice girl. Not nice like you, KUmali but still very nice. Doesn't seem like she should still be wit him but she's just so nice. If Deveann treated me like that-"

"Don't speak such nonsense!" Deveann broke in and Kisha started to laugh.

"Okay, I'm lost." Lash admitted.

"Kisha hates Fang." I clarified.

"You already stated such." Lash corrected.

"We're reconfirming it."

"There was no point to that."

"No there wasn't." Kisha went up and got some more food.

"So, you've never seen an Eraser?" Deveann asked. Just the mention of Erasers made a shiver shoot up my spine.

"No." Lash sighed.

"This worries me." Kisha said, sitting down and reading our minds at the same time.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" I whispered.

"Much too long. Ari's coming, along with Ira. Kisha could kill the both of them but refuses to deny Max of her revenge towards Ari and who knows what they'll use next? If there are too many we wont be able to get away. If one of us is kidnapped Kisha couldn't-" Deveann stopped abruptly.

"I would die if anything happened to you guys." She finished for him. "I'd do anything to get you back."

"Yes, that would be a problem wouldn't it?" I murmured. There was a long pause.

"Well then... you guys have jobs?" Lash switched the subject.

"Uh huh." Kisha was day dreaming, what of, I'm not sure.

"Do you go to school?" She asked. I cringed.

"Once." I said gruffly.

"It really sucked. Plus everyone thought I was cute." He shuddered. "It was scary. I had to get Kumali to protect me cuz Kisha was to busy being the teacher's pet." He leaned in close to whisper. "She had a crush on Mr. Dannings, the Language Arts teacher." He snickered.

"I heard that." Kisha smacked him, but not hard. He laughed.

"You know it's true." I smiled maliciously.

"No, it's not. If it makes you feel better, you're right, I'm wrong. There, I said it but it wasn't true. To be completely honest I was interested in the girl's class helper position so I could be near Josh, the guy's helper." She blushed a light pink.

"Josh?! The one with the long blond hair?!" Deveann cried, disgusted.

"Shut up! You wanted to know!" Kisha folded her arms.

"I dunno. I thought he was kinda cute." I agreed, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Kumali." Kisha didn't believe I really felt that way, but I did. Still, the main man on my mind was Iggy, is Iggy, and will always be, wait for it... Iggy.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Lash poked Deveann, giggling.

* * *

**Sorry, I gotta go to bed now but I'll add in the morning. Kinda like this chap. The next few chapters will be laid back like this. But then... (snicker) well, you'll see...**


	16. Sorry, this is boring

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Guess what? I just figured out my hair has blond highlights! That's creepy. And as if my hair didn't already look enough like Max's the other day. You should have seen it. My hair was all curly from sleeping on it funny and I got of my car and looked in the window which made everything look black and white. The wind was really strong and my hair was in my face. For a moment there I thought I was looking at the cover of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. Not kidding. But then I was like, hey, she's not pretty! That's not Max, that's me! (sigh) After that I washed my face with some Clearasil. (do not own said acne removal product)**

* * *

**Kisha's POV**

Deveann rolled his eyes. We went back to our jobs.

"What's up?" Aaron didn't even look up at me.

"Nothing, must there be something up for me to go have lunch with my friends?" I asked, sounding a bit harsh but also becoming suspicious of him.

"New girl's with Devon, she your friend?" Grammatical errors, messing with thought process.

"In English."

"Who's the new girl?" He grunted.

"Her name is Natalie. She's pretty, huh?" I wrung up some guy's shirt. I'm not even going to tell you what was on it, it was so disgusting.

"A little young for him, wouldn't you say?" I laughed spitefully.

"five, ninety five please. Here is your change. She's not Devon's girlfriend, Devon has a girlfriend." I explained.

"Yeah? Who? I never see any girl's going over there to visit him, I mean, other than you or your friend's that already have guys with them or are years younger than you."

"Um... well..." I stuttered. The next in line was buying a gir hoodie, one of the few items we sold that I actually liked. "Fifteen, sixty. Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Oh. You meant you." Aaron sighed. He had a crush on me. I knew that, he just wasn't my type. Deveann was the only guy for me, probably the only guy out there who could fully tolerate me if you know what I mean. Like, accept me, family history, race, wings, and all.

"Yeah."

"Hey, buddy! Did you forget about me while you were on your vacation?" I looked up to see Malissa, my only friend outside of the flocks and Lash.

"Hi there, Malissa." I smiled, finally something to release the tension.

"I hear from Deveann you're staying at a hotel!" She was the best, really, well that is, other than Max and Kumali but they were like my sisters, it's different.

"Uh huh!"

"Well, how about you and your friends come over tonight and we can hop in the pool?" You see, the thing about her was, she knew. About all of us, well, other than Lash, but she'd soon figure it out. When you become my friend you have to be willing to get past the fact that I'm secretive about everything, if you can't do that, you're like Malissa, you stalk me until you figure out what I'm hiding. In this case, my wings. Malissa had an indoor pool, she lived all by herself. She was trustworthy and so we all felt pretty secure around her.

"If you didn't know, we have a new addition to the team, Natalie." I waved my hand toward her.

"Yes, I saw. She's not exactly hard to miss." She raised an eyebrow, suggesting we might have been a bit too casual with her ears.

"She really likes anime." I explained.

"I see. She may come as well."

"Yo! Deveann!" I hollered across the hall. Deveann sighed and ambled over.

"What is it?" I grabbed his arm and pulled his ear to my lips.

"How's about getting the gang together and going over to Malissa's? Lash is welcome. We'd have to bring our bathing suits, don't worry, she has an inside pool." I let him go.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go call Max. You're almost done with your day anyway. I'll ask to get off early." I'd be surprised if Deveann actually had a day where he _worked _the full day. "Hey, Natalie! Come meet Aaron!" He nudged Aaron and I thought I heard him growl. Deveann looked at him, shocked, then he started laughing. "It's more effective when you have _fangs_." He snickered, baring his fangs and strutting off.

"Do I sense a bit of tension?" Malissa asked. One of the few things she didn't know about me was my relationship with Deveann.

"It's all in your head."

"Hey, lady! You're holding up the line!" Some guy hollered.

"There's another register, Jack(censored)!" Malissa shrieked at him.

"Alexa...?" Lash seemed a bit scared of Malissa. (Alexa is her other name, she doesn't really need a back up name cuz Kisha's pretty common but I like to have code names.)

"Sorry, hon, she got a little riled up." I sighed. "Meet Aaron." He was ringing up some lady's lingerie. Ew.

"I'm busy." He groaned. "Three fifty is your change. Have a good night, day, I mean day." I suppressed a laugh.

"He's not usually like this." I gave him a hug as he bagged some Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends T-shirts. "He's having a bad day." I felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and was almost proud of myself.

"Hey Alexa!" I turned and saw Deveann, not mad. I was glad about that. "Max says yeah!" He said going back into the Libby Lu to talk to his boss.

"It's set!" I said to Malissa.

* * *

**That was boring. What will be more boring is writing about their boring time at Malissa's house. Then, I know I'm revealing something from the coming up chapters but it's not really exciting and doesn't have anything to do with the main plot so I don't mind, I have to write about their boring time at the movies. Then something else boring. **_**Then, **_**something fun, Fang being stupid... heh heh heh. I have plans for you, Fang. (rubs hands together evilly) Bwahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahaha! ... Ha! Kisses!**


	17. Chlorine, Ice Cream, And In Between

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

* * *

**Malissa's POV**

I was beginning to wonder what was up with the new girl. She was like, 15 and she seemed so scared of everything. I couldn't understand why, even if she was a new experiment as I had guessed, the Erasers would let her off so easy. She didn't have a scratch on her. I'd seen the flocks fighting Erasers, it's not pretty. Especially not the way Kisha kills. She fights like a hunter. Ripping at them with her nails and fangs, I was almost scared of her. I was also wondering about Deveann and Aaron's sudden rivalry. I knew that Aaron's relationship with Kisha was one of unrequited love but I could've sworn Deveann and Kisha were just friends.

Deveann was allowed off work early and we gathered everyone around Hot Topic within minutes.

"I'll be done with my shift in a minute!: Kisha snarled at Gazzy who kept asking her why she took so long.

"Ew! What's that say?!" Nudge pointed at a T-shirt. Ew. Pervy. "What do they mean by-"

"TIFANNY!" Fang and Max shouted at the same time, except Fang slammed his hand on the counter.

"No!" Kisha pointed an accusing finger at Nudge. "Do not repeat anything you see on a T-shirt you buy at Hot Topic! Things on these shirts are meant to be read and not spoken! You will have this talk LATER!" She hollered. Kumali giggled under her breath at the out break.

"That's gross! Agh! Max!" Angel clung to Max's leg. I broke out in laughter knowing she'd read someone's mind. Deveann sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Would you guys, shut up? I can't hear myself think. You know what, Kisha? Just leave early, I'll cover for you." Aaron moaned as though in pain. Something Kisha had told him had made him extremely upset.

"If I get fired because you're lying to me I'll pull your pancreas out through your ear." Kisha threatened, already getting her bag to leave.

"Not my pancreas." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Aaron!" Kisha kissed him on the cheek and lead us out of Hot Topic.

"So, wanna see our hotel room?" Kumali cracked a smile.

"Sure." Everyone had a partially evil grin at this point. "I don't get it, what's so funny?" I whimpered.

"Well, I'll think you'll find it to be unlike most hotel rooms." Max shrugged.

"Yeah, and like, twice the size of a regular house." Deveann scoffed, speeding up to walk along side Fang, apparently they were good friends but Kisha wishes they weren't.

When we arrived, I have to say, I was in awe. "Who paid for this?" I murmured.

"Mom. Ah, good, old, rich, Mom." Kisha smiled sinisterly at my reaction. They nearly turned the place up side down searching their dressers. Eventually everyone had found bathing suits and towels. Fang told Max he wasn't going to swim but she insisted he take it anyway. Natalie, who I'd found out was now Lash, didn't have a bathing suit but Nudge had thought a head and brought an extra. She and lash were around the same size and Lash said it would fit and that if it didn't it would be too big. Lash was very skinny, it almost concerned me. But she did come from a very up standing family and she was probably raised on health foods and small quantities of them. As we made our way back to my house I saw that the clerk was staring at Nudge! Nudge was like, five years younger than him! Every fiber of me wanted to scream at that perv. We finally got to my house.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I bowed, holding the door open for my guests.

"Fancy..." Angel rubbed her chin and looked the place over like a snob. She was enjoying this.

"As much as I enjoy site seeing, can we get in the pool now?" Iggy grunted.

"Of course, right this way, sir." I whispered where to go to Kumali. She nodded, took Iggy's arm, and strode off.

"So what did you pack?" I heard Fang whisper to Deveann. They were fuddling (is that a word?) through Deveann's bag that supposedly had swimming stuff in it.

"Where's the bathroom?" Gazzy tugged at my sleeve. he was 11 but he still looked so cute! I smiled and pointed down the hallway.

"Down that hallway and to the left." I ruffled his hair. He snickered and ran off.

"I wouldn't look in there for a while after this." Max warned me. Kisha laughed. I wasn't familiar with Gazzy so I wasn't sure what they'd meant. Later on I'd find that installing a fan in your bathroom is a good idea after all. We came to the pool.

**Deveann's POV**

I pulled the squirt gun out of my bag and put it in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to swim?" I jumped nearly five feet in the air. Kisha's face was inches from mine and I hadn't even heard her approach, creepy.

"Oh! No! That's alright!" I sat casually on a lawn chair. I kicked off my flip flops and pulled the CD player I'd given Kisha for her birthday last year out of it. Fang sat int he lawn chair next to mine. The lights made it bright and the murals made it seem like we were outside. I opened the CD player. I'd forgotten to check what CD was in it before I left. A CD Kisha'd made from songs ripped from other CD's. I recognized the title, "Sugar High." This was the one with all the happy songs or love songs on it. Gosh dangit.

"Wanna listen to 'Everytime We Touch?'" I asked Fang.

"What?!" He screeched, everyone looked at him. I did the nothing-to-see-here-folks sign and everyone went back to doing what ever it was they were doing. In other words, getting their stuff situated at their chosen lawn chairs around the pool.

"Kisha's CD. Love songs and junk." I sighed.

"But I thought you were the sensitive one, aren't' you supposed to like those kind of things?" Fang suppressed a smile.

"Shut. Up." I pulled my sketch book out of the bag, sighing. I looked up just in time to see Kisha shedding er clothes and hopping in the water.

"Brr! Come one, Max! It's so cold! It's like a rush!" She giggled/called.

"That's reassuring!" Max laughed and jumped in. Max screamed and grabbed Kisha to get above water. Kisha screamed and they both went under.

"You have the weirdest girlfriend ever." Fang and I said in unison before smirking, obviously being to cool to laugh together unless laughing at someone.

Gazzy'd returned and the kids were playing Marco Polo. Iggy was wading by the pool's edge whilst Kumali and Malissa looked at a Christian magazine. max and Kisha were splashing each other now.

"Draw something." Fang instructed.

"What?" I snorted.

"I dunno. how about Kumali, Max, and Kisha. They're always together." I shrugged. I drew them. Kisha was sighing and rolling her eyes. Max and Kumali had a hold of her arms, they were walking together. Kumali was smiling her head off and had an I.D. that said "LIBRARIAN" in big bold letters pinned to her chest. Max was trying to start a conversation but failing.

"Yeah, that's pretty realistic." Fang cracked a tiny smile that resembled a crescent tilted to the side a bit. I discretely pulled the water gun from my pocket. Squirt. Nudge looked all around her but couldn't figure out what had sprayed her hair. I chocked back a laugh. She started yelling at Gazzy and it just got funnier.

"Who wants ice cream?" Malissa called.

"I do!" The flocks chimed as one.

"Who wants to help me get it?" Fang lazily rose a hand and got up. i saw that I still had the squirt gun out and was about to put it back in my pocket when the sweet scent of skittles flooded my senses.

"That wasn't very nice." Kisha whispered in my ear. Her warm, misty breath stunned me. "What's wrong?" She muttered, jokingly. She knew full well what she was doing and that it was working. She came around front of me. She wore a black and blue bikini that matched her hair that seemed a bit lighter from the pool water. water droplets clung to her jet black wings and her sun-kissed skin. "Why don't you swim with me? It's no fun without you."

"I didn't bring my-"

"You're wearing them under your jeans. you were complaining that they were riding up the whole way here."

"Crap."

"Come on." She tugged on my shirt, threatening to pull it off.

"No."

"Please." She batted her eyelashes. I hated it when she did that. She had beautiful eyes, staring at me suggestively with them from under her long lashes would do me no good in this situation.

"Kisha, leave Deveann alone. He just wants to draw, make fun of us, and stare at you from a distance today. He's tired." Iggy called.

"Fine." Kisha sighed, defeated. She canon-balled back into the water.

"Kisha!" Kumali giggled, getting sprayed.

"Hop in!" Angel coaxed.

"It's really nice in here! The temperature is just right and no one can see us! Wouldn't it suck if someone could see us? Then we'd be found out! What if they took pictures of us and put them in a magazine? Or worse! What if an Eraser saw us! They could hurt Malissa or her butler! Oh, but I like Larry! (butler) I don't want Larry to get hurt! Max, what'll we do if an Eraser kills Larry? What if-" At this point everyone just tuned Nudge out.

"Kumali, come 'ere. I gotta tell you something important!" Kisha motioned for her to come to the pool's edge. Kisha cupped a hand around Kumali's ear and her mouth. "GOTCHA!" She screamed, she and Max pulled her into the water.

"Guys!" Kumali screeched. She awkwardly undressed in the water to reveal a forest green one piece. She threw her turtle neck and jeans that were now soaked at her lawn chair and they landed on her towel, soaking it. "Of course." She sighed. Fang waltzed in. Yes, I said waltzed. He looked like he was dancing trying to balance all of our cups of ice cream. One was on his head.

"Alright everybody! Get up here!" Everyone scrambled out of the water and up to him. 'Cept me cuz A. I wasn't in the water and B. Fang could bring me my ice cream when he came to sit down. "Kumali, peaches and cream. Max, banana split with cherries, brownie bits and chocolate fudge drizzle. (that girl has quite the appetite) Iggy, Chocolate Chip Mint. Angel, strawberry. Nudge, Rocky Road. Gazzy, chocolate with brownies, hot fudge, chocolate chips, and chocolate sprinkles. Kisha, I don't know what the heck this used to be but Malissa says it's your favorite." I laughed. He sat down next to me. "Deveann, vanilla with various fruity candies?" he handed me mine.

"You wouldn't understand." I chuckled. "What'd you get?"

"Just a regular sundae, vanilla, chocolate, cherry. For some reason seem to be craving cherry, lately." That night we played truth or dare in Malissa's living room.

"So then, who here wants to go first?" Malissa was goin to ask the questions cuz it was her house.

"Me, me, me!" Nudge nearly vibrated from all the sugar she'd had.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare..." Naudge repeated to herself. "That is the question." She giggled but then stopped. "I suppose it would have to be the question wouldn't it? I mean, when have you had a disision and there isn't a question? That's completely redundant to say 'that is the question.' Of course it's the question. NAd why do you have to state that? Were mideivel people too stupid to figure out that it was the question on their own? And whether or no-"

"Speaking out redundant." Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Dare!" Malissa whispered into Nudge's ear. She blushed giggled. "Okay!" Nudge looked over at Angel. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." An evil grin spread across her face, because when Angel was telling the thruth, who knows exactly whose secret is being revealed?

"Have you been telling Gazzy about Max's thoughts during the day and recording them in what you call Max's diary but secretly share with Fang or is that really Max's diary and you just break into it and post random bits of it into Fang's blog?" I started laughing out loud, as did Iggy. Kisha smacked me and I shut up.

"What have you been doing?" Max glared at Fang.

"No, Max does not have a diary, she wishes she had one, though. Not anymore, I guess." Angel sniggered.

* * *

**I felt like that was going on forever so I'm gonna stop here. It is 3:19 A.M. currently. I'm not updating until someone other than Jwan reviews. Re-stating my earlier question, do you want me to just skip the action and ... FAXNESS! Or would you rather take your time and get around to it? Kisses!**


	18. Longest Chapter Ever 4023 Words

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper and Deveann are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

* * *

**Kisha's POV**

"Truth or Dare?" Angel asked Gazzy.

"Dare." He glared into his sister' eyes. In the background Fang and Max were fighting.

"I dare you to-" She whispered to and an evil grin spread across his face. He whispered to Iggy and a similar grin fazed his face before going back to normal.

"Do we even want to know?" Kumali sighed, mostly to herself.

"Probably not." I rolled my eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" Gazzy turned to Kumali.

"Truth." She said with confidence.

"Do you have a crush on Iggy? I mean, it would be one reason you two are attached at the hip." Gazzy rolled his eyes as he spoke. His hatred for Kumali showing more than usual. Kumali mumbled but I couldn't hear her. "Say it louder, I don't think he could hear it." Iggy glared in Gazzy's general direction.

"I heard her perfectly fine, stop pestering her." He ordered.

"Love struck, stupid, teenage-" He mumbled this and words I will not repeat under his breath.

"Gazzy!" Angel and Max cried as one. He flinched but there were no further repercussions.

"Kisha, Truth or Dare?" Kumali asked, regaining self-esteem.

"Take a wild guess." I always chose truth. I wasn't going to do some half-baked, idiotic scheme for the entertainment of others.

"Do you want kids?" It was an odd question but one I could easily answer.

"Yeah. Of course. Abstinence, anyways." I rolled my eyes. "But yeah. Get married, have kids, a daughter probably." I shrugged.

"But what about our wings?" I knew I was answering two questions but didn't mind much.

"Well, the man I'm thinking of doesn't care that I have wings. In fact, from what Angel has told me, he thinks they're beautiful." I stated simply.

"Ooh!" Kumali giggled, blushing. I didn't mind telling everyone that if I lived long enough I had every intention of getting married to Deveann. If he felt the same we would, naturally. Deveann's always wanted a daughter. So I supposed it was settled that we'd have a daughter, as well.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Fang. Making sure he heard the emphasis I put on _truth_.

"Truth." He said lazily. He never spoke so I wanted some answers out of him while he was forced to talk.

"Who is your current girlfriend?" I suppressed a malicious grin. I saw what happened in the forest, I knew he loved Max with every fiber of his being, if he would only show it. I also knew that when he kissed Max he was cheating on Terra, his girlfriend. I just wanted to make sure he knew that.

"Crap." He murmured to himself. Max's expression was one of shock and anguish. She'd just figured that out, too.

"I guess you better hope she's cheating on you." I snickered.

"Truth or Dare?" Fang said to Malissa.

"But you never answered Kisha." She muttered.

"She got the reaction she was looking for. Truth or Dare?" He repeated.

"Dare." She said proudly. Freaking dare devil.

"I want you to pretend you like Aaron." He hardly knew Aaron. What was he thinking?

"Lead him on?!" Fang nodded. "Why?"

"So he'll leave Kisha alone for a while." He quickly shot me a glare that said "This is for Deveann." I gave a single nod.

"Okay. Iggy, Truth or Dare?" Iggy flashed a toothy smile.

"Dare." He mumbled. I noticed his voice seemed much more mature than Deveann's. Deveann's voice was still changing and cracked like crazy if he got emotional.

"I dare you... to... blow up-"

"I'll do it."

"I didn't finish."

"I'll do it. Your office at work, right?" A look of pure shock struck Malissa's face.

"Wow."

"I'm not an idiot just cuz I'm blind." He sighed. "Deveann, tag you're it."

"Truth. I'm no wimp." He said quickly so Iggy wouldn't cut him off. "I'm also not fool enough to take any dare you would dish out at me." Iggy chuckled.

"Wise choice. I would've had you... well... I'll tell you later, not in front of the children." Kumali gave him a light sock in the arm. He laughed. "Did you really meet your dad while we were living with Kisha's mom?" I was shocked. I looked at him, bewildered.

"What... are you talking about?" He mumbled.

"Don't play innocent with me. I over heard you and Fang. You should really tell us these things, you know." Iggy was being serious.

"Deveann, when did this happen?" I tugged at his sleeve.

"It's none of your business." He growled, gently removing my hand from his shoulder.

"Yes, it is. I'm entrusted with your life, I deserve to know these things."

"Who entrusted my life to you?"

"You." I spat. He sighed.

"Yes." His simple answer to Iggy's question. No answers to mine. "It's getting late, we should go to bed." He told everyone. We all nodded solemnly. I changed in Malissa's room with the other girls. I was wearing a long blue tank top and some boxers. I had panties on under them, can't be too careful. Max had some elaborate pj's I'd bought for her. Kumali wore a long sleeved, brown shirt and her jeans. Nudge wore a kimono my mom bought her and Angel wore a futuristic outfit she'd gotten on her "birthday." I was the only one there that really knew my birthday. I came back into the living room where we would sleep. I lay down on the couch. An unfamiliar warmth surrounded me. Deveann. No shirt, just his back jeans. I looked away from him.

_Whenever I need someone like Ahsik to get my mind on something else, it's never there._

"Warmer?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You had goosebumps." He snickered. "You need a blanket."

"Get a room, you two!" Kumali threw a sleeping bag at us.

"Huh?" Right, Deveann laying on me, no shirt, looks weird. I pushed him off of me and curled up in the sleeping bag.

"Maybe it'd be better if you, Deveann, Kumali, and Iggy slept in a different room, that way we'd have enough room for everyone to sleep... well not on the floor." Malissa suggested.

"Fine, if you want to get rid of us so bad." I murmured, tired and not really meaning it.

"G'night guys." Max waved to us as we trudged into the spare room. one bed, one fold out couch. I figured Kumali and I would sleep on the couch and Deveann and Iggy would share the bed. Kumali led Iggy around the room so he wouldn't run into the wall or something in the morning as he had before in the hotel.

"I call recliner." He relaxed on a leather recliner in the corner of the room.

"There was a recliner?" I said under my breath.

"Kisha, why don't you take the bed?" Kumali snapped me back to reality.

"Oh! No! I couldn't. You need your rest more than I do, being a librarian is stressful." She raised an inquiring eyebrow at me but shrugged and took the bed. Iggy had a stupid grin on his face, for what reason I wasn't sure at the time. Within seconds I heard snoring. I knew they were asleep because they could never fake a snore that loud. I guess they had more stressful jobs than I'd imagined. I sighed and sat on the couch. Deveann sat next to me.

"I wanted to take the recliner." He moaned. I laughed.

"Help me unfold this." I ordered. After much struggling and hissed insults at the couch it was open. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Deveann and I had to sleep on the couch together. I shot him a frightful look. He mimicked my expression without even trying. "Well, then..." I stuttered. "It's no big deal. It's just like sleeping on the ground, we've shared the ground before a billion times."

"Except it's comfier." Deveann pointed out. Yeah... this was awkward. "You first." He gestured at the demon couch.

"No you."

"We're both getting in at one point, you might as well go first." He sighed.

"Liar, you'll insist on taking the floor and you won't get a good night's sleep."

"So will you." We both let out exasperated sighs.

"Fine. I give." I lay down, getting situated under the comforter. "You're getting in, whether you like it or not." I told him, threateningly.

"Whatever." He got in. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep but Deveann was just staring at me and it was getting to be uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Not until you do."

"Why not?"

"I want to make sure you actually get sleep."

"Well, who's to say you wont move onto the floor while I sleep? I'm not going to sleep." He wrapped an arm around me and just like that I was plastered to his perfect build.

"I'm right here, I wont leave if you wont." He cooed softly in my ear. That was his motto.

"I love you, Deveann..." I thought I saw a shocked look on his face but I couldn't be sure because just after that I lost consciousness.

**Max's POV**

I awoke with a start. Fang had shaken me awake. "What is it?" I moaned. I looked to the digital clock. It was only 6:35 A.M.

"I hadn't noticed it before, we were having so much fun and all..." His voice was panicky and he stopped abruptly.

"Spit it out!" I ordered.

"Lash isn't here." **Did you notice that?**

"Oh my gosh." I said in a hushed voice. "Wake the others, we have to find her!" I stood and ran into the guest room. I shook Iggy awake and went to wake Kumali but she was already up. She seemed to be staring at something. I followed her eye. Kisha and Deveann. That must have been an awkward night. They looked so peaceful, it was almost a shame to wake them. "Lash is gone." I told the group of groggy human-avian kids.

"It is too early in the morning for this." Iggy groaned. We started to search immediately.

**Fang's POV**

We'd been searching for 12 hours and I was beginning to wonder if she'd just run off to her house. It was the most logical explanation, anyway. Why did we even care if she was gone? She wasn't even really apart of the team. "Hey! Nick!" I whipped around. Three boys that I vaguely knew and couldn't remember their names. I waved to them, searching every corner of my mind for their names. "We're gonna sneak into a club, wanna come with?" I was stunned.

_Uh... no._

"Well, I don't' exactly have the time-" They dragged me down the street, trying to convince me to go. "FINE!" I screamed at them, finally. I was going to wait in the line and the minute we got up front I was gonna head for the hills.

**Max's POV**

"I have to go back to the hotel and meet my mom. I'm sorry guys. She desperatly needs to talk to me." Kisha sighed.

"We'll go with you." The rest of her flock followed her. I watched sorrowfully as they left. It was just me and my flock now. I told them all to get together in the woods where our old camp was and we'd talk about strategies. I told Malissa she should stay home.

We met in the woods at a quarter till 8 P.M. "Alright. The other flock isn't with us but we can still find her. I think Fang was right in saying that she may have just gone home... Wait a sec..." I looked around. Where was Fang? "Guys, where's Fang?"

"Oh, missing your little boyfriend are you?" I turned and saw Ari, backed by Erasers, but worst of all, with a struggling Lash.

"Lash!" We all cried.

"So that's what you've named her, is it?" Ari cackled. The flock and I took a fighting stance but to our surprise none of the Erasers came at us. Ari laughed under his breath and uncovered Lash's mouth. She screamed loud and high pitched. Ari took a firm hold of her face and put his lips to her ear and whispered something to her. Suddenly, as if my magic her eyes turned a sinister red. He let her drop to the ground. She landed on her knees that were bent. Her hair fell in her face and she began to... transform. Her hair turned to fur and a muzzle formed where her mouth and nose used to be. She was slowly but surely becoming an Eraser. Finally she stood fully upright, the flock and I frozen with shock and fear, and her wings _grew_ out of her back and snapped open, slime stuck to them, she was like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. But dang, that was one ugly, dangerous butterfly. Before I could fully grasp what was going on she was coming at me.

"Max!" Angel cried, the warning came to late. A furry, auburn hand slammed into my jaw and I went sailing backwards. I cried in pain when I my back smacked into a tree.

**Fang's POV**

We were still in line, a half hour after we got in. An ear splitting scream shattered in the crisp night air. Max's scream. C. R. A. P. Oh, crap.

"Dude, what was that?" One of the guys said. I jumped out of the line and ran into the woods where the scream had come from. Branches whipped at me from all directions, I wasn't sure how fast I was going but a part of me told me I wasn't going fast enough. I saw a figure limp in front of me, I sputtered to an abrupt halt. Max. She was all beat up. Her eyes were wide with fear, boring into my own.

"Oh Max..." Was all I could say. Her eyes watered and she ran the other way. I followed. She tripped over a log. She cried out in pain and I tried to help her up. She shook me off. She stood and began to stomp away once more.

"Get away from me!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

I hated it when she was like this. "Max." I touched her shoulder. She whipped around, red tears ran down her face, blood. It was all my fault. I should have known this would happen. I shouldn't have left her alone. This is what happens. I touched her face and she jumped backwards like it stung.

"Where were you?!"

"Max..." I sighed.

"Don't 'Max' me! I want answers!" She burst into tears, falling to her knees. "Why weren't you there?!" She screamed.

"I was..." I couldn't tell her where I was. "A _club_?" She'd she'd say. She'd spit the word out, back into my face. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I was supposed to protect her. And I blew it.

"I SAID, 'WHERE WERE YOU'!" Max hollered.

"No where." I hugged her, feeling ashamed. Wallowing in self hatred.

"I told you not to touch me!" She struggled against me but was in such a weak state it hardly seemed worth the effort. I let go of her. She started crying harder. "Why did you leave us alone, Fang? You knew the other flock was already gone!" Beaten and tattered, torn so her beauty hardly showed through the waterfall of blood that masked her face. I took off my jacket and wiped her face off with it. "Why didn't you tell them you wouldn't go?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming. She knew. "Why didn't you tell them you had a girlfriend or something? You were really that interested?" She squeaked. I didn't even take a step inside the place, I wasn't planning to but I was in the never-ending line to go in. Max was right. I had nothing to prove to my "friends" that I'd probably never see again.

"Lay down." I whispered to her. She was beginning to calm down and she did as I said. I placed my bunched up jacket under her head to support it. "You need to rest." I stroked her long, wet hair. She was still bleeding, not nearly as bad now, though. "Who was it?" I murmured. It was a hot day, I removed her jacket and placed it under her head with mine.

"Ari." She whispered. No shocker there. But it didn't feel right. The others were undoubtedly headed towards the hotel. Max was all by herself, headed in the opposite direction.

"What did he do to you?" My voice became tense and I was sure I wanted to kill Ari for whatever it was.

"Get a load of this." She laughed under her breath. "He's got a girlfriend." I didn't understand.

"Max II?" I muttered. She shook her head, the insane smile growing.

"Lash." She shook her head again, almost as though in denial. "Amazing, two people in one body. Bipolar or somethin'." She shrugged.

"You're losing your mind." I told her.

"Yeah..." She laughed. "They're trying so hard to replace me. Man, it really sucks. I wish they'd settle on someone so I can get on with my life."

"You're the only Max. They'll have to face it sooner or later. Ya just can't top that kind of perfection." She looked me straight in the eye for the first time since I'd found her. She seemed to be saying, "Do you really mean that?" **(Jwan, stop reading right now!)** I touched her cheek. Her skin was warm, very soft, her creamy pale skin matched perfectly with her deep chocolate eyes. She reminded me a little bit of cheese cake with a dark chocolate drizzle. Yum. I placed my cold lips onto her warm, delicate ones. Her lips were soft and fragile like flower petals. I felt them curl into an almost innocent smile. I stalled for a moment, sampling a taste of her sweet, misty breath, until her arms came up onto my shoulders and pulled me down. My nose was flooded with her scent. Cherries maybe? I felt something wet on my lip and at first I thought I was drooling, then I realized it was her tongue. For a moment I was drowning in Max. One blissful, disgusting, wonderful moment. She groaned and I began to pull away, thinking I might have hurt her. She had a death grip on my shoulders and wouldn't let me move if I paid her. She giggled breathlessly.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. **(sorry, I'm a girl and saying this from a guy's point of view is getting weird.)**

**Max's POV**

Our lips met once more and I was happier than anything that the flock wasn't here and wouldn't be coming. Fang and I could stay out here for hours. If anyone was coming it was Kisha and Deveann but they wouldn't interrupt, they probably wouldn't think it safe to leave my flock with Kumali while Lash's gone crazy. I rolled on my side, bringing Fang down with me. His hands outlined my body and I moaned again, not meaning to, and brought my hands up to his head, bringing him closer. "Fang." I whispered between two kisses. He grunted in response. "Angel can read minds..." Another kiss. "What if..." He got the gist of it.

"It doesn't matter." He was clawing at my belt now. His lips migrated to my neck.

"Yes it does." I struggled to keep on the same train of thought. "I know the position is dwindling fast but I'm still her role model, right?" He lifted himself from me and gave me a look.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are!"

"Well, think of it this way, I don't want her to see this and then go do this!" I cried.

"Then I'll have a talk with her." He growled furiously. He kissed me again, rather harshly, not that I wasn't used to it. My tank top strap fell off my shoulder but he still seemed preoccupied with the sequins on my jeans. Gradually his hands slid upward and found my tank top. It was bunched up so that my stomach showed. Fang's hands were cold as ice and I shivered as his fingers traced my spine. He tasted sort of like... oh, I want to say he was all manly or something but the taste wasn't manly, it was like... strawberries and... something else, I don't know what else... something subtle. Ah, vanilla, definitely vanilla. How? I dunno. He tugged on the bottom of my tank top 'till it came down and was in its regular condition. My tank top against his ultra tight T-shirt left not much fabric between us. His leather pants squeaked when our legs rubbed against each other. He broke the kiss and we were both out of breath, being fairly new to this. He rested his head under my chin. "I didn't go inside the club, I was just in line. I was gonna run for it. Then I heard you scream, I was so scared. I'm so happy you're alive, Max." I wasn't sure what had brought on such a sudden confession.

"I must be a wreck..." I thought aloud. He chuckled, gently tracing my spine with his index finger.

"If you are, so am I. I've been drenched in your blood, too." He was right, but he still looked as handsome as ever.

_You should be getting back. The sun will set soon. _I sighed. "The voice is right." I told him. "It's getting dark. The flock will wonder where we are and I don't know these woods." He nodded.

"But, wait. Sit up. I never did get to see what kind of damage your wings took." He ordered. I sat up and let my wings fling out like Kisha did when we first met Lash. He looked them over carefully then touched something. I felt no pain. "They seem fine but we should probably walk, just in case. Kumali's the doctor around here." I agreed. We walked home in complete silence. When we came in the roof of the Hotel I heard everyone crying. We peered into the living room. In Kisha's arms lay a marred Lash. Her eyes were closed and I felt a horrible thought creep into my mind. What if she's dead?

* * *

**You don't even want to know how long that took me. Forever, that's how long. If I don't get like, 4 or 5 reviews on this chapter I'm not updating and that's final. I went through frickin' heck to get this chapter posted and I expect appreciation! Sorry, I'm just tired. But really, please review, it makes me happy! KISSES!**


	19. DioxyriboNucleic Acid

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, Aaron, Malissa, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Little fun fact for ya, those leather pants Fang was wearing... they weren't his. They're Deveann's. (giggle) He stole them. The shirt's his though. Tight red T-shirt with a skull on it. Why leather pants? Because... (wait for it, Jwan) I AM EVIL! (inside joke) Some of you may be wondering why Total isn't here, maybe you aren't. Well, I'm sorry to say, Total has not died. Kisha hates Total more than she hates Fang, Total lives with Dr. Martinez. (did I spell that right?) I have it! It is mine! All mine! YAY MY DAD! I have Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I drew Lash today. First successful attempt at an Eraser. Fun as heck, anyway. I also drew _the _****hottest pic of Deveann ever! I wish I had a website to show you! I just want you to know, I love you all who have reviewed! To show my appreciation I will now put your names up cuz it's what everyone else does. xo-MidnightSun-ox, Nifty One, Tremma, fangsgrl676, ARM1311, Jwan the Laughing Echidna (duh, she's the co-author), sherbertbunnybubbles, funniebanana, Cayla, queen.of.queens, AuthorGirl258retired (I'm sorry to hear what happened), nightline6, Aqua279, marie476, CrimsonScarz, Someone who loved ur story (nice name), Callie Noelle, magicmehome, talon101, angel hottie 18, vicki, MaxRideObsessed. Thanks!**

* * *

**Lash's POV**

When I awoke all of the day's memories flooded back into my mind. I nearly screamed. I sat up, just then realizing I had been laying on Kisha. I touched my nose, thrilled to find skin, not a snout. I looked around the room, everyone was there. I saw Max, torn nearly to shreds... by me. And yet her eyes showed compassion for me and worry. I felt horrible. The kids were ragged and had various cuts and scratches but this evening... it was a test run. To see if Max could hold up to me, to see if I could be the new Max. Ari had told me all this and more. The test had been a success. Now, I was left back to the flock, to be reactivated when the time came. "Oh Max! I'm so sorry!" I broke into tears. Every breath in was ragged, painful, and the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was as torn as Max. Who had done that?

"Lash, oh you're back." Kisha hugged me. "I'm sorry. Mom called off the visit at the last second and when I came back. Well, you're hurt so bad because of me." I didn't hold it against her and I could hear the guilt in her voice. She'd gone as easy on me as she possibly could. From what I'd heard, Kisha could've ripped me to shreds.

"Kisha... I was told something very interesting from Ari." I said surprisingly calm. Kisha looked at me, shocked. "You were the back up plan, if Max hadn't worked, it would've been you. Ahsik... she is your... _voice_. But you're personality, your race, all added together, you were too independent from the School to save the world. And now it's up to-"

**Max's POV**

It was up to Lash to save the world now. I was a flop. They would try to exterminate me soon. That way there wouldn't be anyone to foil their plans and the world would be saved by someone more obedient.

_Don't be so sure, Max. Lash is obedient and frankly, she would be a very good candidate for saving the world, but you are still the only one that can._

I let out a long sigh. "And now it's up to Max." Even after that, even after Lash knew she had beaten the snot out of me, I was still supposed to save the world.

"Why?" I whimpered. "Why me?"

"You were born to save the world, not created to. It's your destiny-"

"SCREW FRICKIN' DESTINY, I WANT A NORMAL LIFE!" I hollered. Fang put a hand on my shoulder. What was special about me? What?

"Max... there is something wrong with all of us. How the school detected it before we were born, I don't' know. But there is something genetically encoded into us and that is why the school chose us. You, Max, are special, very special. I haven't figured just what it is yet, but I know it's there." Kisha said. Genetically encoded? Our fates were in our DNA?!

_Very good, Kisha. Gold star._

"Look at Deveann. He has fangs." Kisha pointed out.

"So?" I sighed, this is the boring part of being a teenage mutant human-bird thing. **(I just sang that part in my head like the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" theme)**

"Birds don't have fangs, Max." Kisha rolled her eyes. "Birds don't have teeth at all. So why do think he might have _fangs_? Humans don't have fangs, not ones that stick out of their mouths." I hadn't thought of that.

"His parents are vampires?" I whimpered. Fang chuckled.

"Deveann would have had fangs whether or not he had wings. It is in his genetic code to fight." She glinted her fangs at me, let her claws extend (Angama's power), let the blades in her arms slide out of her wrists (Cartinia's power), and her whole appearance suddenly changed Gothic, like her skin turned white her hair turned all black, there were dark rings around her eyes, she was pure darkness (Clairice's power). "On the other hand, it is in my genetic code to hunt." She looked to Angel. "Angel... is actually psychic by nature." She smiled. "It's odd but I find that even if she isn't really reading my mind, she knows what I'm thinking. I placed a 'firewall' of sorts around my thoughts and she couldn't penetrate it even if she pressed her powers to the limit. She is more in tune with nature than wild animals themselves, thus, her mind-reading ability is merely taking what is already in her DNA and making it more... _noticeable. _We were all perfect specimens for their crappy tests because we already had things about us that were unusual, they just made them more apparent." We all had our own little powers... that was... except Fang. I looked back at him, worriedly. "Even Fang." SHe said before I could even open my mouth. "I don't believe they made this enhanced but it most certainly is his special feature." She laughed spitefully. "YOu see, Fang is, in a sense, a Siren." Huh?

_A Siren, Max. A Siren is very much like it's cousins the Selkie and the more popular Mermaid. All of these are thought to be mythical creatures. But then, isn't a Changelum just a myth, too? Yet there she sits on the bed in front of you, very real indeed. Selkies are seductive. They shed their seal skins to reveal a human form. The human is undoubtedly handsome/beautiful, in our case handseome. They cannot stay onland for long, though, so they're not all too practial. Sirens, too, are seductive creatures. Their voices hypnotize that of the opposite sex, though I am not sure I have heard of a male Siren. Sirens may sing their song to a traveler that would fall instantly in love with them but... later that traveler would be enslaved or possibly eaten by the Siren._

**Ew.**

_Please tell me you know what a mermaid is._

**Of course.**

"What I mean to say is that... Fang is..." She almost looked as though she was in pain but could tell Deveann was enjoying this, as was Kumali. The two had no doubt had this conversation with Kisha before. "He's unnaturally... _attractive_." She let out a shuttering sigh of pain and relief. Fang smiled his fool head off.

"I'm what?" Kisha gave him a death glare.

"Remember what I said about me being a _hunter_?" Her upperlip curled as she snarled.

"Wait, what was that?" I didn't understand. "He's unnaturally _attractive_?" I spat. Kisha nodded. "What do you mean, how?"

"Why don't _you _answer that?" She hissed.

"Well, I mean, besides the obvious." I really wished the kids were in a different room

"HI KIDS!" We whipped around. It was Jamie! (Kisha'd mom, real name is Jasmine)

"Mom! It's great to see you! I was just telling the others about my theory but I'm not sure Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge will really need this information unless we have cold, hard evidence. Would you take them down to the arcade?" Kisha smiled, suddenly cheery.

"Of course, hon. Come on!" Jamie had such an inviting atmosphere I almost wanted to jump off the bed and go with them. They left.

_You got your wish._

"His voice, take a moment and listen to it every once in a while. It's not what a seventeen year old boy's voice should sound like. Too... too streamlined, smooth, like water. The words just kind of pour out of his mouth. Thicker than water, honey. No, too many bubbles... like melted chocolate." Now that she mentioned it, she was right. His gravitational pull is somehow stronger than other people's, we are drawn to him. It's like... normal people are the 'north' magnets and Fang alone is a 'south' magnet." This was getting weirder and weider all the time.

"You're right..." I mumbled. "And... and Kumali?"

"Well the first thing one would take a look at would be hear ears, she does have very sensitve hearing. But her eyes, she is able to zoom in on people far away. Then that thing she does where she senses an unbalance. It's freaky but I'm sure that she like Angel and I, has hightend senses."

"Gazzy?"

"His mimicry of people is not of his own accord as one may thing but it is an instinct. Like a false Coral Snake he copies other's voices. At the moment you may not see how that would be a self-defense mechanism but it is. He can mimic anyone he's met because he has a storage system in his brain. Anytime he hears someone's voice, it is saved away with a label on it. He can look at that label, know exactly who it is and actually _re-shape_ his vocal cordes to sound just like that person at will at anytime. Comparing that to a false Coral Snake... well, they can only mimic Coral Snakes, Gazzy is... shall we say... versitile."

This was getting so incredibly freaky. "And... and Iggy?"

"Iggy, he can sense chemical inbalances. Let's say that there is carbon monoxcide in the vicinity, he can sense the carbon monoxcide. NOw, granted, he has no clue that he's sensed it but he was get you guys out of that area at any cost because the little guy controling things in his head is saying, 'DANGER! DANGER! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!' That would have to be one of the reasons why he's always been so good at making bombs. He's never once blown something up by accidetally mixing the wrong chemicals. We are all very close to nature and that is why they chose us, the more animalistic (is that a word?) human-structured lifeforms, because our cells are more adept to change into something they aren't, they're more accepting of things outside of our comfort zone."

"But... you don't know what's wrong with me?" I stuttered.

"No, I don't. Their are many things about you that could lead me somewhere completely off the charts. I wouldn't know where to start. All I know is that you aren't a regular human whatsoever. If you didn't have wings... you could full well still be a freak. No meaning to offend but... that's what we are. Freaks. And I'm right there with ya. Not even human." She shrugged.

* * *

**Well that was an exhilerating chapter. I had no clue where I was going eith that until I got there. I had to do a lot of research, too. Fun, anyway. Please Review! Kisses!**


	20. Stupid Movie

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, Jamie, and Lash are all property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Well, Jwan came over last night and we read the Max Ride 3. I'll say nothing on what the book was like. You'll see for yourselves. We stayed up till 5 AM. Fun, anyway.**

* * *

**Kisha's POV **

I hoped I hadn't been too forward with them, especially the us being freaks part, but they were big boys and girls, they could handle it.

"I don't get it." Max moaned. It was three A.M. and she crawled under the bed with me and Deveann to talk.

"Don't get what?" I whispered back, readjusting myself, wrapped around Deveann's torso. Deveann slept soundly and when I spoke he never woke up, he usually smiled or something, though.

"How you can be immune." Okay, she was bored.

"Immune to what?" I asked.

"Fang." I smiled spitefully, hoping she could see the discontent in me.

"I know you love him, he loves you, too. You're a cute couple and I truly admire your patience with him but I can't stand to be in the same room as him. I can't stand to see his smug smile any longer. Once he's out of adolescence and has grown a logical mind I will try to accept him for who he is."

"Jerk or not, he's... tempting. You said it yourself." Max laid down next to us. I'd love to see Deveann's face in the morning. First seeing me, then seeing Max.

"As you very well know, I'm very skilled at controlling myself. I can control my levels of anger, usually I don't, but I can, I can control how much I need to eat, a year on end without food? I could do that. I can control my sleep pattern, I'm practically nocturnal. I can control what I think, my instincts, my emotions, I can shut them out, just like that. All traces of what used to be a sane being gone." I flashed my fangs at her. "The only thing I can't control is..." I sighed, looking back at Deveann. He'd risked his life, stupidly mind you but risked it anyway, to save me on numerous occasions. Granted, I usually had to save him in the end but it was the thought that counts.

"Your feelings for Deveann." Max finished for me, I nodded solemnly. His eyes fluttered open.

"I heard my name." He said groggily.

"Go back to sleep. It's nothing." He nodded and did so. I stared at him for a while, wondering what he was dreaming about, then I looked back to Max. "Fang must have been enhanced," I spat the word, my saliva thick with loathing, "the white coats would never have just let him go. They always want to do something extra, something stupid." I rolled my eyes. Something extra, Ahsik, how she gave me heck, thankfully, that little plan turned around and bit them in the butt. Max shrugged. "Goodnight, Max." And with that I fell asleep. Little did I know. We were more right about Fang than I ever could have imagined.

The next day we decided to go to the movies. The kids and Lash were seeing Shrek 3. I thought we were going to see Spiderman 3 but it was all sold out. Instead we saw some gushy love movie. I didn't even know what it was called. I was more preoccupied with biting the heck out of my nails than the movie. The whole time I was thinking about what could have possibly been up with Max. I tried starting with her amazing speed but couldn't connect it to her motherly instinct or pretty much anything else. So I tried again, this time going for the voice, well I had a voice but other than that, Max and I were nothing alike, the voice wasn't a part of me and it wasn't even a permanent part of her for that matter. I didn't know how I was going to solve this. We got out of the movies and I had a headache. So the light suddenly pouring back into my eyes was extremely pleasant, right?

**Max's POV **

I fell asleep. That is the most embarrassing thing you can do at a movie theater. I fell asleep at the beginning of the movie and so I missed the whole thing. Worst of all, I fell asleep on Fang who was actually trying to enjoy the movie but could only hear me talking in my sleep. He sighed heavily as he caught me glancing sheepishly at him. "Look, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. I ruined the movie for you." I looked back at my shoes.

"I'll rent it. You needed some sleep, no matter where you got it. Thankfully, it was near me so I could keep an eye on you." Near him? I was on him. He saw that I was still disgruntled.

"That was pretty good movie, I guess." Kumali sighed. "Except the lovey dovey parts."

"The whole thing was lovey dovey parts, I couldn't see it and I know that." Iggy growled having complained about going to the movies in the first place.

"What was your favorite part?" Deveann tried to make casual conversation, trying to pretend like he'd watched it because it was interesting, not because he was forced to.

"I wasn't watching, I was thinking." Kisha shrugged.

"I liked the part where they kissed." Fang was clearly avoiding the question.

"Which one?" Iggy scoffed.

"One of 'em, you choose."

"So then you don't have a favorite."

"No."

"You should have just said that." Deveann rolled his eyes. Kumali slowed her pace to walk along side Kisha who motioned toward me and suddenly I was with the whole gang. Jamie, Lash, and the kids would be out of the movies in hour or so, so we had some time to kill. I looked around at the eldest members of our flocks and sighed. Our clothes were borderline fitting us and our hair was tattered... well, except Kisha's flock. We needed more clothing we could comfortably fight in. My flock was still fairly dirty and I knew that this month in the hotel would do us some good.

"We need to go shopping." I thought aloud. The two girls looked at me, stunned I would even think of suggesting we go shopping.

"Well, we have some dough, we could go shop around a little before the others get out." Kisha replied uneasily. I nodded. And that's how I found myself in middle of of racks upon racks of clothing. I sifted through them. The ones that were my size didn't suit me and the ones that suited me weren't my size. I sat in the dressing room tugging on yet another shirt. This one fit. I came out to look at it in the mirror. It was a bright green. I liked green, though, I'd seen much too much of it in my lifetime. Unfortunately, it looked absolutely abhorrent on me. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath but when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist my breath caught in my throat.

"It looks good on you." Fang murmured into my ear.

"Yeah? Ya think so, it's not too bright?"

"It makes you seem a bit happier, I like it when you're happy." His voice just seemed to melt me from the core.

"I... uh, need to... do the thing... somewhere." I tried feebly to make up any excuse to get out of his arms so my legs could work again.

"What?" He chuckled.

"I said... I um..." My knees caved in under me.

"Whoa." We said together as he caught me.

"Still tired I see." No, I wasn't but I felt my eyes drifting shut, like all of my functions were just shutting down. My heart beat slowed and I could hear my breaths coming in strangled gasps.

"That's it." Kisha's voice barely registered. Fang was pulled from me and instantly everything came back to life. Actually, to be completely correct, I came back to life.

* * *

**So? How was that? I know, cliffhanger right? Nah, not really. Would anyone like to take a stab at what happened? You might get it right. Jwan, don't even, I told you this morning so you don't count. Kisses!**


	21. Fang's a what?

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, Jamie, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Remember when I said I look sorta like Max just not as pretty? I've been wearing my hair like Fang's 'cept my hair's longer than that so part of it is in a braid on the left side of my head just behind my ear. I don't believe I have introduced you to my imaginary friend! I want you to meet Saber Flaire! He's really hot even though you can't see him. Oh! And he has kitty ears with four piercings on each ear. _Thank you, Maria, for that... interesting introduction. Hi. I'm Saber. _What kind of debut is that?! Can't you at least have some enthusiasm? _I don't have enthusiasm. That's why you love me. _****Thank you. Nifty One, very good. Very, very good. Now, I haven't gotten it all pieced together yet but I'm soooo playing on that Siren thing. I read, re-read, re-re-read, and read it again and every time I'm like, I went to all that trouble of looking up Selkies and Sirens for nothing! So I had to do something with it. Here it is. Fang finally has a power. Now, this time it was totally involuntary and he didn't mean to use his power, as it usually is when you discover your power but later on you'll see how this can be used to an advantage.**

**Fang's POV**

I didn't understand. I was just talking to her and suddenly it's like she's going to die or something.

"You nearly killed her." Kisha said coolly, helping up the stunned and stuttering Max. Well that would explain why she looked like she was about to die.

"What?" Max breathed.

"I wish you guys would take your heart a little less seriously and just follow your mind." Kisha rolled her eyes. "Max, do not let yourself be vulnerable like that again, do you hear me? I don't have time to explain but I will later." She turned back to me. "For goodness sakes, Fang, get out of the women's dressing room." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes and left to catch up with Deveann. "Wuzup?" He was in EB games checking out the Wii.

"Nothin'." My voice barely audible. He looked up at me.

"Something's up." He stood.

"'S nothin' really." I shrugged.

"Fine, but you're telling me later." He crouched back down to scan the price tag again. I heard a familiar, feminine mumbling.

"Thank you, ma'am." Deveann was staring, jaw dropped at something. I followed his gaze.

"Send it to my mom, she lives in Indiana. You might know of her." It was Kisha.

"Oh, yes?" The cashier had a slight smirk. "And what might her name be?"

"Jasmine Reaper." I knew that her mom was with us at the moment but she'd be leaving right after the movies.

The cashier's eyes bugged out. "Jasmine Reaper?!"

"Kisha Reaper, pleased to be buying the Wii." Kisha rolled her eyes. "Just send it, would you?"

"Y-yes, ma'am, right away ma'am." He _saluted_ her and took the Wii.

"Happy, now?" Deveann nodded slowly. She shoved me out of the way as she left. I had half a mind to shove her back but Deveann would kick my sorry starts-with-an-A-rhymes-with-brass and I really wanted to know how I'd almost killed Max. We all met at the food court. Lash was begging Kumali to get her ears pierced but Kumali wasn't having it. Gazzy wanted a moolat'e which he wasn't getting on his _life_. Nudge wouldn't shut up about how funny Shrek 3 was. Jasmine had left. Angel, though, was uncharacteristically quiet and grim.

"What's up with Angel, she hasn't said a thing since you got back." Iggy whispered to Gasman.

"I dunno, she was so happy when we were at the movies. The minute she saw Max her face fell and she's stayed that way since." Oh no. Was Max okay? What had I done to her? Unlike the usual, Kumali and Iggy were the ones stirring up conversation. Deveann and Kisha were talking in a corner and Deveann's expressions were not encouraging. Max and I just stared gravely across the table at each other.

"Fang, I know you don't talk much, well you don't talk at all much, really but you're being so quiet today. And you're usually a bit happier. You haven't even been looking like everything's _okay_. OH! _Is_ everything okay? Is there something wrong? What happened? How could something happen at the Mall? Did you run into an Eraser? But you'd tell us about that, wouldn't you? And you'd look a little beat up and worn out. So what-"

"Nudge, leave it be." Icicles dropped off of Angel's words.

"Angel, what's up?" Gazzy murmured to her. Iggy, Lash, and Kumali continued their heated conversation about their favorite types of music.

"You'll figure out in time." Angel was becoming more mature than I'd imagined.

"WHAT?!" We all turned to see Deveann. "What do you mean? How- he would never-"

"Deveann, don't worry about it. This is their problem not ours, if they had a little self control maybe this would be easier. Besides," A menacing grin snuck onto Kisha's face, "this could be worked to our advantage." We all stared at them in wonder. Kisha caught our eyes. "Everything's going to be just fine." She was talking to me and Max. I didn't get it. Maybe I never would. The two came back over and sat down. "I'm thirsty, who's up for drinks?" Kisha smiled, reassuringly. We all responded with a meek "yes."

"Max." I had pulled her off to the side as we walked down the packed corridors, trying to remember where the exit was.

"Yes?" I thought I'd finally gotten it.

"I think... I understand now. I think my power... is over you." Her eyes bugged out. _I_ was her weakness. She hated anything that was a weakness. Now, I suppose she had two weaknesses, the voice and me. She'd never admit it. I didn't want her to have to.

"No." Kisha interjected. "Not just her, Fang. Sirens have power over the opposite sex. Period. It affected me as well. Don't speak into her ear like that. The two of you are so wrapped up in each other you hardly notice things." She rolled her eyes for the fiftieth time that day. "You're voice wasn't right, Fang. It wasn't human, it wasn't bird. It was hardly even English. The fact she could understand what you were saying is just clarifying that she was indeed your target." Everyone else had pitched in on the music conversation. Gazzy was now singing the constipation song as Kumali giggled under her breath. (I do not own that constipation song part.)

"What?" Max and I said as one. Kisha sighed.

"You just aren't getting it, are you Fangy-boy? You are more like a Siren than I had originally imagined. Heck, you _are_ one. Goodness knows it's probably better you'd never known your tramp of a mother. In fact, your _father_ was probably the Siren, your mother was seduced by him. He was probably a perv, too. When the School told your mother what you were she probably gave you up willingly. Oh boy, never thought I was so close to the truth. There is so much to explain." She put her head in her hand and took off towards Kumali to join into the conversation. Max and I stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't believe this." I moaned. "Why don't any of us have normal blood in us?"

"If we had been normal humans the School wouldn't have operated on us." She shrugged.

"Didn't you hear her, I'm not a human, I'm a Siren." I spat. "Just like my father."

"Fang, it's all theories..."

"No, they _were_ theories until I proved them right by almost killing you." I was going to hate myself forever.

"Look, Kisha said something about using something to our advantage, what if this was it?"

"How can we use this to our advantage?" I was getting angry.

"When has Kisha let us down?" Max snapped. Oh no, I'd insulted one of her three "sisters" what will I do? Inward sigh.

"About as many times as you have. Once." I recollected the Deveann's wound, which was still in the process of healing, mind you.

"Oh yes? And when was that?" She had her hands on her hips and I refrained from laughing.

"Well, Deveann's gaping hole on his stomach and when you nearly carved your arm like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"And how exactly is that letting you down? Deveann brought that upon himself and she beat herself up about it enough. Everything turned out fine. How did my chip fiasco effect you in any way?"

"You scared me, Max. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. You scared all of us and I don't ever want you to break down like that again." I explained.

"How did we get on this subject again?"

"I'm a Siren."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. Well, you're a Siren, Kisha's a Changelum, Kumali's an elf, Gazzy's a snake, and I'm a freak. I dunno whats up with Nudge but I'm pretty sure it'll have something to do with her love of everyone and so she can relate with them and see what happened or something." There was a long pause. She was talking to her voice. "I was just kidding but okay, I'm right, whatever, still works." I chuckled.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! Wuzup? Took me a while to write that but I liked it! I'm thinking about posting something else, just a bunch of Fax fluff, but with my OC's in it naturally because I can't seem to get them out of my mind. It'd be a different fic but a nice break from all this logical stuff that has to do with research. I'm going to tell you this now because I'm not sure you'll understand it when Kisha explains in the next chapter but Sirens were once depicted as having the wings or legs of birds. I think that that will tie in here somewhere. I hope you like! Please Review! Kissies!**


	22. Ahsik's Back!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, Lash, and Jasmine Reaper are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! **

This is now my longest and most reviewed fic! Awesome! I'm listening to You Spin Me Right Round" even though the singer scares me to the point that I am scarred for life just by looking at him I still like the song and I'm watching the Naruto version anyways. I'm amazed how popular this fic has become with only a few regular reviewers and I'm not even sure what the climax is! I'm just going until Kisha and Deveann get engaged or something. Then I'll put in a little Epilogue of when everyone's kids are born and I'll start a new fic on the 2nd generation. I already have, like, the first chapter written for the second generation. Very fun, indeed. Jwan and I relate very well with the second generation and although we're still figuring out the hang of writing with them (I am anyway) we're pretty skilled at it. For the record Kisha and Deveann don't get engaged until their like twenty so it might not be exactly that long but it'll be a little long. I'm planning on finishing it by the end of Summer... maybe. My grandma might read this, she's moving in soon so it wont take long. Perhaps I'll sign her up for an acount and she can write fanfics too, thought I'm not sure if she would write so religiously as I do. I'm being figurative here, I don't treat writing like a religion although I do put a bit of religion in my writing. I try to stray away from that, though, because not everyone is like me and not everyone shares my opinion so I'll keep it to myself. That is, until I'm in Church, then my opinion is everyone else's too (at least the religion part) and I can say what I want. Unfortunatly, Church scares the heck out of me and I don't know why. I'm rambling again. Crap. Well, here's something you actually care about.

* * *

**Kisha's POV**

When we got back to the hotel I turned on Sirius Satelite radio on the dish and flopped on the bed, mentally preparing myself for how I'd have to scar Fang and Max. Poor things. I was born a monster and all and so I was totally used to the whole, hating my meer existence but making the most of my glorious runaway bird kid life. Hey, I always had Deveann. And my "siblings" as we called ourselves. Obviously not meaning my real brother, who had tried to murder me. But Fang, he was almost normal, he didn't even have a power. Now he's going to have to be faced with the fact that he's not even 98 percent human. He's like, 50 percent Siren and 48 percent human and 2 percent bird. Now, it won't suck all too much to realize you have complete control over the opposite sex but you understand. Worst of all, before he can truly take advantage of the girl, he has to kill her. Max had nearly been a victim. This would certinly put a damper on his dating life. I still didn't know whether or not he had broken up with Terra. I'm going to guess he had seeing as he's being so public with his relationship with Max. Not a good idea if you ask me. Deveann and I were friends, just friends, really good friends that would risk our lives for each other and make out occasionally but friends none the less. If we were to start having titles such as boyfriend and girlfriend it would be too weird. Besides that, he would have to say he was my boyfriend not I was his girlfriend because to be completely honest, I was the more dominant of the two of us in this relationship and I owned him not the other way around. I was the leader, therefore he would be my boyfriend. But he would pretty much lose all hope of manliness whatsoever in saying that I was the hunter so it was best just leave it. Going public with any mutant kid relationship was a death wish no matter how you looked at it. Attention would be drawn to the fact that you, say, sleep in the same hotel room, never seem to be apart. Saying you're related at least keeps all thoughts out of your personal life. If you truly love each other, people that have crushes on you are trivial and you can brush them off easily. I took in a deep breath.

_Where your mind wanders when you're nervous and stressed._

**Shut up, Ahsik.**Yes, I still had Ahsik. Thank goodness she was just a helping hand now. **Tell me, are you enjoying the movie.**

_It's pretty interesting I'll give you that much but there's not enough Kiveann in it._

**Kevin?**

_Kiveann. DK. Kisha x Deveann._

**Oh, well this is mostly a Faxness movie anyway.**

_Faxness?_

**Fang x Max. FM.**

_Where does the "ness" come in?_

**I dunno. You know what this movie is really lacking in?**

_No, what?_

**Kimmy.**

_Kimmy? Oh, Kumali x Iggy. Gotcha. It seriously helps to be inside your mind sometimes._

"Kisha?" I snapped back to reality. Max sat next to me, looking worried. My heart raced. Here we go... "Can you me and Fang have a little talk?" I sighed. What was I supposed to say to that? 'Sure, let's go and I'll ruin your lives a little bit more just cuz it's fun.'

"Yeah." I sat up and followed her onto the roof. A bad spot, a very bad spot. Fang could fly off at any second and not come back. Not that I'm saying he wouldn't. He's a selfish teenage boy and he'd be back in hours to make out with Max. We walked up there with the flocks giving us concerned glances the whole way. I laid down on the hard builting roof. "So you wanna know about being a Siren, huh?" Fang just glared at me. I smirked. "Don't make me enjoy this." I warned him. "You see, your voice is... hypnotic. You have the power to create an army really, an army of zombie women." I smiled at the insanity of such a plot. "But first... the person must die for if they were to still be alive they would have free will which wouldn't work if you were hypnotizing them. So you nearly killed Max in an unconcious effort to hypnotize her. Into doing what I'm not sure, but it was all in your sub-concious so I'm not sure I'm willing to go there. You might just be one of the more perfect specimens out of all of us. Sirens already have some bird in them and so it's no wonder your flying is so streamlined and poetic. Then again, it might just be a side-effect of your charm. you know how the ladies love a man who can fly." I attemped to kid around but they weren't having it.

"You said we could use this to our advantage." Max said solemnly.

"Yes. Of course. You seriously don't see how the power of hypnotizing and killing possibly _Eraser_ women would be a plus?" Fang shrugged.

"It just seems like..." His voice drifted off. Max was still staring at her shoes. She was sitting up cross-legged. Fang hadn't even bothered to sit down.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. Your relationship is just fine. I mean that you guys can still be near each other and stuff you just... don't push your luck with the sexy voice, okay?" He shrugged again. I understood that his whole life was changing and all but I was trying my hardest to make this easy on them and he wasn't trying at all to be mature about it. "Fang, this was your first time, don't go all mopey on me. It was a test run. Get over it. You know what not to do now, just know the signs and if anything happens come to me. My great great grandma's power is over life. Max will be revived and the whole thing can be forgotten." Aw jeez, Kisha, wrong thing to say, very wrong thing to say. They just stared at me like I'd jumped off the empire state building with my wings tucked in.

_You'd think their lives just took a drastic turn for the worst or something._

**Shut up.**

The next morning I called Mom. "We can't stay here." I told her.

"How come?"

"You booked us for a month. We can't _ever_ stay in one place for a month. Lash nearly murdered Max and we need to move so Ari won't find her and make her go berzerk again. Plus, Kumali just got fired and is crying." Mom sighed.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" I turned to the others.

"Where to?" Mainly looking at Max.

"Um... how about Illinois?" Nudge thought aloud. "I always really wanted to go to Chicago."

"I wanna go to Ikea!" Lash's eyes glinted with anticipation.

"I hear they have a nice little Asian Mall." Angel voiced for me.

"Mideviel times!" Gazzy punched the air with his fist. I looked back to Max for reassurance. She gave a small nod.

"Chicago it is, then." I told Mom.

"Okie dokie. I've booked you five rooms, two in each. How's it sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Mom, I love you, buh-bye. I'll see you later, Chris." I could hear his uneven breathing.

"Crap."

"I love you, too, hon. Chris you're grounded."

"I'm twenty-two!"

"You live in my house-" I hung up.

"We have five rooms, two in each." I told them.

"I'm roomin' with Iggy!" Gazzy glared at Kumali. Kumali stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're sick." She spat. "I'm bunking with Lash, anyway."

"Me and Nudge!" Angel cried in a fit of joy. Fang, Max, Deveann and I exchanged frantic glances. "Max, why don't you room with Fang?" Angel said coolly. Oh no.

"Well, Angel I don't think..." She looked confused. "I don't think Deveann..." She clenched her teeth trying to force Angel out of her mind. "I don't think Deveann could stand another night in the same room as Fang, why not?" She moved her hand up to smack herself in the head but Fang caught it. Deveann and I sighed in unison. As we packed our things I noticed Deveann's fang's seemed a little longer. Huh. I wondered what was up.

_I don't feel good about this, Kisha._

**It's just Deveann, Ahsik. There's nothing to fear.**

No, not yet there isn't.

* * *

**Ooh, this is soooo fun! I can't wait! I'm basically revisiting something that I ditched a long time ago but suddenly ties in so well with the story you'd think I'd planned it all along. Unfortunatly, it's not a very original idea and you'll be like, "I saw that one comin'." Just as a bit of a sneak preview for something **_**else **_**I'm planning:**

**Max's POV**

**I looked at Fang as she lay in his hands, completely limp. "How could you-" My eyes welled up with tears that burnt my skin as they ran down my face.**

**"I had to do it, Max. It was her or you. I"m so sorry." He dropped her and fell to his knees, fighting back tears of his own. He'd become as attached to her as I had.**

**"How horrible." Nudge whispered.**

**Bwahahahahahaha! I am evil for putting in the preview, am I not?! Bwahahahahaha! I AM EVIL!!!!! It is 3:34 AM. Kissies!**


	23. Lovey Dovey ACTION!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, Lash, and Jasmine Reaper are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**I opened up fanfiction this morning happy to find that it worked seeing as it hadn't last night and I was expecting one review, maybe, but I wasn't gong to get my hopes up. I find I've gotten three reviews from completely new reviewers! You should have heard my squeal of joy. It was great. SiriuslyPadfoot101, I couldn't help myself, the minute I read your review I had to call Jwan and tell her what you said. In case you didn't know, but I'm sure you did, she's the creator of Kumali and she is in love with Iggy. They don't actually have any lovey dovey scenes because we haven't made any, like, at all. Well,perhaps Jwan made some but she's keeping them to herself. She doesn't really like the lovey dovey stuff, she's probably only reading this cuz I wrote it. If you want, I can talk it over with her and see if she can tell me the scenario and I'll write but I don't have experience with this stuff, period. Like, the last time I _hugged_ a guy was about four or five years ago. I don't even hug my guy cousins. Icydragon14, I put up the twenty-second chapter literally **_**minutes**_** before you reviewed. And 2ndsly, I, personally, like short chapters, long chapters intimidate me, I only put up long chapters cuz once I get started I can't stop writing. Note: 4 hours worth of writing on chapter 18. I love where this is going but the preview I gave you isn't of this chapter, it's of a later chapter. Jwan, I'm giving you what you asked for, ACTION! This chapter is going to be exceedingly lovey dovey but with... ACTION! Oh, I'm almost forgot, 2ndsly, you think I'm funny? Aw, thanks, I try to be but I usually fail miserably so, whatever. Here's the lovey dovey/ ACTION chapter!**

* * *

**Kisha's POV**

When we arrived at the hotel the rooms weren't exactly fancy but it didn't smell like smoke and the people there weren't giving us funny looks. Whole flight there had been uncomfortable because Max wasn't talking. Kumali and Iggy were once again stirring up conversation and everyone seems to have more fun when Kumali's cracking jokes anyway so I didn't really mind that Max, Fang, and I were the only ones uncomfortable if everyone else id having fun. The problem was, not everyone else was having fun. Deveann seemed really tense and anytime I would try to talk to him he would fly away from me.

_There's something seriously wrong with Deveann, Kisha. Stay away from him._

**If there's something wrong with a flock member I need to help them, regardless of what that may do to me.**

_Deveann doesn't want to hurt you._

**Do you even know what's happening to him?**

_Who do you think I am? "The Voice?" It's just Ahsik in here._

**Hey! Can you contact The Voice?**

_You mean speak with it? Well yes, I suppose I very well could._

**Tell it about Deveann.**

**Max's POV**

**What? What's wrong with Deveann?**

_I'm not sure, Ahsik says there's something gravely wrong with him but she can't figure it out._

**What do you mean you don't know? You set me up to think you know everything and you don't?!**

_Of course not. No one knows everything._

**Well, do you at least have a theory?**

_His fangs are longer and he's extremely tense but that's all I can take from this._

**You're a big help.**

I swooped down next to Deveann. He glared at me. "What is wrong with you people?" He snarled. "Don't you get the hint? I want to be alone." Ah, the dark side of Deveann. A side only Kisha could love. Or rule over, both ways work.

"Don't be a baby, Deveann. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't very well believe I want to."

"Fine, be that way. Kisha will force it out of you at one point. Remember, you're sharing a room." His eyes bugged out in realization. Everyone was gathered in the lobby as I got the keys to our rooms. I handed out the keys and we unpacked our things once in our rooms.

**Kisha's POV**

"So, why don't you and I grab something to eat for the others?" I asked casually. Deveann gave me a pained look. "What? It wouldn't take too long... oh." He pointed at the single full sized bed. "They could've at least made it a queen." I complained. He shook his head in dismay, sitting down on the silky tan sheets.

"I can't do this." He whined. "Why is fate doing this to me?! Silk!" He shoved the sheet in my face. "Silk sheets, a full sized bed, only _one_, to be honest I think lady luck is a horrid pervert that wants me to get together with you!" I suppressed a laugh and smiled a bit.

"Oh, it's not that bad. What's going to be bad is that I ran out of pajamas, there's no fans and I got hot easily."

"And that's bad because... oh crap, you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry!" I blushed. I would be going to bed that night in short shorts and crop top. It was way too hot in that hotel.

"Stupid!" He slammed the wall with his fist. He pulled his fist back to do it again but I caught it.

"Don't, you'll either have us paying fines or you'll hurt yourself." I told him. He sighed and let his hand fall into his lap. "Now let's go get that food." He nodded solemnly. We ran over to Taco Bell and grabbed ourselves some, you guessed it, tacos. We all came back and I felt so bad about what this was doing to Deveann mentally that I nearly asked Kumali if I could room with her and Lash. But then Deveann would be in his room all alone, bad idea. I was supposed to be helping him through whatever was bothering him, not abandoning him. I came out of the bathroom in my "almost-underwear-it's-so-revealing" pajamas. Deveann was already in bed, facing the wall the bed was pushed up against. "Deveann." I put my hand on his bare shoulder. He shrugged it off. I stared at his powerful brown wings for a moment. "I'm really sorry that you've had a bad day. If there's anything I can do to-"

"Just get in bed." He growled. I sighed and did so. After a while I thought I heard his breaths calm and his form was less tense. Finally he was asleep and I could get some shut eye, too. As I rolled on my side our wings brushed against each other. I felt like I was going to fall off it was so crowded. I heard the creak of the floor boards as someone passed through the hallway. I saw their shadow pass the doorway. Then I heard more creaks. It sounded like a party of them.

**Perhaps it's some kids that stayed up late and now they're playing tag or something.**

_Don't kid yourself. It's Erasers and it's definitely not tag, more like hide and go seek and destroy._

**Aw, crap.**

I sat straight up and just as I was shaking Deveann awake Erasers burst in through the door. I gasped as Deveann turned over and blinked open his eyes. He was... an Eraser, too. I jumped out of the bed, grabbing my dagger. No Ari. Well, there's one good thing. An Eraser came at me and I attempted to stab him with the dagger but with the sudden burst of adrenaline in my veins I sorta tore right through where his heart used to be. Another one came at me and I took him by the hair flinging him into the band of others entering. I let my nails extend and dropped the dagger, finding this way much easier and more effective.

_It slices, it dices, it murders mutant wolf thingies, it's Kisha Reaper!_

**Shut! **Slash, hash, heads flying off, getting soaked with wolf blood, ripping in random directions. **Up, Ahsik!**

Suddenly, I found that I was unable to move my arms. I looked behind me, Deveann had a hold of my arms. "Deveann?" I breathed. I knew he was an Eraser but I didn't know he'd really woken up. He pulled me back into his arms, he was holding me down so the other Erasers could do what they wanted with me. "DEVEANN! LEMME GO! DEVEANN, PLEASE!" I struggled against him but refused to hurt him. The other Erasers held up their guns. They were going to kill Deveann, too! I let my legs fall out from under me, sliding out of his arms. I tripped him and the Erasers missed the both of us. Deveann's eyes were red and unreadable.

_Deveann's gun, Kisha! Grab it!_

I took the gun from his pocket and started shooting. I hated not being able to feel their bodies cave under it so I never knew when I hit or if they were all dead. One by one they fell and Deveann wrestled on the floor with me, trying to pry the gun from my grasp. I finally had killed all the ones in the room and hopped up from the floor, leaving Deveann in a frustrated crouch as I searched the hallway. When I found none, I went back into the room to check on Deveann. I closed the door behind me, knowing this would not be fun. His eyes flashed as I edged around the bed towards him. "Deveann, you are not my enemy." I told him. "Are you listening to me?" I said calmly, doing anything just to press my voice into his mind. The others hadn't heard the ruckus and were still asleep. I had no intention of telling them Erasers tried to kill me. I would dispose of the bodies after Deveann was back to normal. "It's me, Kisha."

"Shut up!" He snapped at me, pouncing and pinning me down onto the bed.

"Ungh! Deveann, stop!" He curled his upper lip as he snarled at me.

"I will kill you!" I suppressed a shriek and did what the only thing in my mind thought might make sense. The "Sleeping Beauty" effect, as I liked to call it.

You must be wondering at this point, what is it like to kiss a furry mouth? Well, I think the real question is, what is it like when the furry mouth kisses you back? Weird. His muzzle turned into a mouth with skin, not fur and his claws shrunk back into nails. He was returning to normal. Score one for bed time stories. His lips moved to the corner of my mouth and gently traced my jaw bone. He kissed my neck. "Ungh..." His tongue ran along my collar bone. "Good evening, Deveann." I said happy he was back. Happier he was kissing me. He lifted himself from me, looking stunned. "Why did you stop?" I sighed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." He stuttered,

"The sheets are _really_ comfy." I told him, sounding like I was drugged or something. He got off the bed.

"Hello, Fang." I looked to the doorway to see Fang. I pulled the sheets over me.

"What are you doing in here?" I cried, coming back to reality.

"Wow." He went back to his room.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had to do it. It was cheesy and crap but i couldn't help myself. The Author of the next chapter is Jwan so give her your props. She's writing cuz I can't profess my love for Iggy... mainly cuz I don't love Iggy, I love Deveann. We're on the phone right now, speaking in English accents even though we're really hick. It's 4:31 PM. Please review! KISSIES!**


	24. KIMMY jwan's chapter

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, and Lash are property of ME, although they aren't in this chapter. Kumali and the Kimmy relationship is property of Jwan!**

**Here is Jwan's chapter that I am totally in love with and hope you feel the same way!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kumali's POV**

It was a clear sky as the sun set. It had been a confusing and disappointing week. Deveann is part Eraser, Fang is part Siren, and I had been fired from my dream job. I tried to find a new job in the Chicago area, but to no avail. I rested my head on my knee and sighed. I felt I should at least get a job to help support my flock and everyone else. That burden alone weighed down upon me like a ton of debts unpaid. I was probably being too hard on myself. A cloud of despair drowned even those who were extremely optimistic, like Nudge and Angel. Either no one talked much, or were on edge for the next Eraser attack or something to that effect. I shook my head and tried to clear it of thoughts. I moved over to the piano in the hotel. It wasn't as fancy as the one in the hotel we stayed in before, but it was a piano none the less. I cracked my knuckles and lined them up on the white keys. I then began to play "". I knew it so well that I could close my eyes. Then someone stood in the doorway of the "ballroom" who was humming the same song along with me. "Oh. Hi Ig." He had his long-ish shaggy hair strewn about his face. That's what happens when you can't see your own hair. But, that was one of the many things I liked about him. He wasn't image-conscious. I tapped the side of the bench, and Iggy came over and sat next to me. Never had I known him to run into a wall or trip over the stairs or miss the furniture he was aiming for. I really didn't have to be his guide-dog, I chose to. (I think he was the only one who he would ever let guide him around.) I continued to play, forgetting my worries for the time being. Then Iggy interrupted the song.

"Do you think we're running away for nothing?" I looked at him astonished. "What do you mean? We run away because we're being chased." I replied. "I mean, do you think we'll survive… or are we just delaying death? Do you think the Erasers will not stop chasing us until we're all dead?" I had pondered the very same thought again and again.

"Iggy, that is just the same as asking whether the egg came before the chicken or if the chicken came before the egg. No one can say for certain." Then I turned to his blind face. "Why are you asking such a depressing question in the first place?"

He raised his shoulders and requested, "Can you continue playing… Kumali?" He said my name sweetly and I was glad he couldn't see me blushing. I continued the song until I finished it, Iggy pretending to conduct as he had before. The reason for Iggy to come here was bugging me until I couldn't bear it.

"Alright, did you just come here for company or what?"

"I just feel really… relaxed when I'm around you…" he trailed off. "Isn't it odd how everyone is paired up like that?"

"Yes, I noticed." Where was he going with this?

"Um, Kumali."

"Yes." I was now intrigued in his sudden bashfulness.

"Will you… dance… with me?"

"Where did _you_ learn to dance?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"No…." I admitted. He then got off the piano bench.

"Neither do I." he took me by the hand and we went to the center of the regal looking carpet. I put my right hand with his left pale hand. Then I put my left on his shoulder. Iggy then paused. "Where do I put my right hand?" I took his hand and led it to my hip, blushing as red as a rose.

"I think it goes there… I'm not sure."

"It's fine with me." Iggy chuckled as I looked down at the floor.

"I'll lead." I spoke as I started to step. At first we were all over each others' feet. Then, as we continued, it smoothed out. It was odd. A girl with pointy ears and a blind guy (who were both mutants), dancing is an interesting site to see. I felt like I was dancing on clouds and bliss was the air around us. I felt like I could fly. (Ha ha get it?) It came to a point where I could honestly tell you Iggy and I were the only ones in the world. The corny wallpapered walls of the hotel faded and I all I could see was Iggy's face. We then separated all but our right and left hand as he spun me. I threw back my other hand, care-free and then Iggy pulled and I spun back. Then I was presses tightly to Iggy's front. I could even feel the beat of his heart. Our heads were so close. And, surprisingly, I was slightly tense, being this close to someone. Especially some one I _really_ liked. I didn't know what to do now. After a moment of silence, Iggy spoke.

"I'll lead then." The next moment, Iggy's lips were angled on mine. He was _kissing_ me! I was in utter shock. He was kissing me. I slowly closed my eyes and put my arms loosely around his head and pressed my lips onto his. I relaxed completely and then, we had to break apart. It was short, but it was my first kiss. And it was from Iggy!! I opened my eyes, still dreamy and dizzy. I took a glance at the door. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone had their ears pressed against the door, listening in. (Though there wasn't much to _listen_ to.) Then Iggy and I slowly walked back and our hotel rooms. He dropped me off at my room and he whispered a goodnight as if to a lover. I didn't start blushing there because I already was. Then I closed the door and a slow creaking sound erupted from it. I placed my fingers to my lips, reassuring it wasn't just a dream. Then I collapsed on my bed, shut off my bed-stand lamp, and replayed what had happened. I replayed it all through the night until I fell asleep, into a world of similar dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK! Wasn't that awesome! Everyone clap for Jwan! This is her first fully written chapter! Yay! Granted, it took forever for me to post but YAY! It was, as it usually is for the two of us, odd reading it over the phone, seeing as we aren't the kind of girls that talk about guys and gosh, you should see how red my face gets when I'm writing a love scene (a habit I'm just now getting into). It was very well written Jwan, props on your second-ever-that-you've-read-to-me love scene. I do not expect you to review this chapter, seeing as you wrote it but if you want to read everyone else's reviews to the chapter and respond to the reviews that makes more sense. In the next chapter I will explain what the heck is going on and how because yesterday I was thinking about the fanfic MR:Bloodlust and I suddenly noticed that the Deveann being an Eraser thing sounded way too much like it. That's when it hit me, I was like EPIPHANY!**


	25. The chapter you've all been waiting for

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Alright, Sndsly, I don't get it. You said Fang, Deveann, and Iggy all had the same problem, what is the problem? I mean, they all have wings but that's kinda "Duh." Do you mean that their hair is all over the place cuz that's all I can come up with. Welp! This is the chapter that either leads up to the chapter that ends all chapters or it is the chapter that ends all chapters. Haven't written it yet, so I don't gotta clue. All I know is that you're gonna be like, "Dang, Maria, why'd you do that, she never did anything to you."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fang's POV**

Gross. I opened up the door to our hotel room. Max was in her bed, waiting anxiously for me to tell her what was happening. I crawled back into my own. I heard Kumali's door creak open and then shut. I dismissed it. "Erasers." I told Max.

"What? Why are you acting like that's not a big deal?!"

"At this point, it really isn't. Kisha beheaded most of 'em. We're all safe. They were only after her from what I could see. What concerns me is Deveann." I sighed, rolling over so she couldn't see my face.

"Deveann? How so?"

"He's an Eraser."

"What?! Is he still out there? He could kill Kisha or-"

"He's back to normal now. He and Kisha were making out on their apparently really comfy silk sheets." I suppressed laughter. Kisha sounded so high when she said that.

"I don't get it."

"Go to sleep, Kisha will no doubt explain it all to you in the morning." She didn't fail me. Kumali was uncharacteristically happy that morning. She would giggle occasionally and Kisha would just smile and smile at her, like she was proud of Kumali, like an accomplishment was made. Whatever happened with Kisha and Deveann after I left their room was a bit of a concern but Kisha had much more self-control than most of us so I suppose it's safe to say that they had an awkward conversation about Deveann becoming an Eraser, spontaneously.

"Ding ding ding!" Angel chirped as she ran past me to jump into Max's arms. "And Fang is a winner!" She giggled. At first I didn't understand.

"Angel, you really shouldn't read my thoughts about last night-" I began.

"What's a hickey?" She asked Max. Max raised an eyebrow at me.

"When did that word pop into your mind?"

"Deveann and Kisha." I mumbled sitting down. Once everyone was situated in the downstairs restaurant, Kisha stood and spoke to us.

"Something's terribly wrong." She moaned. "Deveann, hasn't been feeling good lately and last night... he..." She paused.

"He gave you a hickey?" Angel ventured. Everyone laughed.

"Where did you hear that?" A blush making it's way onto her face.

"Well Fang said something about you and Deveann but I'm not exactly sure what it meant."

"That's probably for the best." She shot me a death glare. "No, Deveann turned into an Eraser last night. Now, I know why he has fangs. It's not because of the fact that he is a fighter but because he was injected with Eraser DNA."

"Why didn't he turn into one before?" Kumali asked. Deveann twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, you all remember when we were stabbed through with a spear?" We nodded.

"Omigosh." Nudge gasped. "You mean that your Changelum blood mixed with his blood and now he's a Changelum, too?!" A very short sentence from Nudge. A far fetched idea if you were to ask me.

"Nudge, let her finish." Iggy instructed.

"Um, actually... gold star, Nudge." Kisha smiled awkwardly. "Nudge, Gazzy, congrats on being a little bit more normal than the rest of us, some of which aren't even human."

Max's jaw dropped. "Well, well what are we going to do about this?!"

"Deveann's Eraser DNA was triggered somehow last night so that he lost control and was only acting on instinct." Kisha shrugged.

"Instinct, huh?' Kumali muttered. "So then why would he attack you?"

"I told you he was acting on Eraser instinct." Kisha groaned.

"What she means is, Deveann loves you, why wouldn't the hormones kick in before the 'must kill' adrenaline rush?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know!" Kisha screamed. Everyone shrunk back.

"Hey, Kisha." Lash piped up. "Where will I be going... if I can't stay with you guys?"

We looked around the room at one another. "There's always Dr.Washington. He's a specialist in Kishology." Max smirked. "He studies Kisha because she is the first Changelum to be operated upon. He doesn't work with the School but he does use their technology. He's sort of like a spy when you really think about it but his office is no where near the School. He's a very close ally of ours and a good friend of Kisha's Mom. It would be a good place for you to stay."

"We need to know why the School chose you, first. It might help us to uncover a bit more on how we got this way." Kumali pitched in. Five minutes later we were out he door and headed to the library.

"Why's it so freezing? It was never this cold in Florida. I wish we were back in Florida. When I grow up I'm gonna move to Florida and I'm gonna be a model and everyone will-" Nudge rambled.

"Yeah, you'll be a model up until they figure out about our deformations." Gazzy spat. Nudge's heart sunk. Kumali led us to some computers where we began looking up various things on Lash. As far as I could tell she was just a regular rich girl.

"Hey!" We all rushed over to Kumali's computer.

_Dr. Ter Borcht's college splits. _It read.

_Dr. Alfred Church, a close friend of Dr. Roland Ter Borcht, leaves in the middle of multi-million dollar experimentation's. He claims that the so called "revolutionary" research is cruel and inhumane. He broke the partnership with Ter Borcht leaving behind half of his money and moving to Tallahassee, Florida and the United States. When asked for an interview with-_

"That's my Dad!" Lash cried pointing to a picture of Dr. Alfred Church. We scrolled down.

_The next volunteer to be experimented upon, _It read, _was Natalie Lauren Rebecca Church, Dr. Alfred Church's only living daughter. His other daughters has all been miscarriages and Mrs. Church-_

"Natalie Lauren Rebecca Church..." We all read as one.

"Agh!" Lash cried out in pain. She crumpled to the floor.

"Natalie!" Angel tried helping her up.

"Kill me! Kill me now! It hurts!" She screamed. I recognized it as a brain attack. The same kind Max had had before getting the voice. Was Lash getting a voice, too? I picked her up. "Put me down!" She struggled.

"Lash, it's me, Fang." I said trying to calm her down.

"Let me go! Drop me I want to die! Why are you burning me?!" She hollered. People began to stare at us. She must have looked like she was having a seizure. Max made the executive decision for us to the get the heck out of there. I carried Lash out into the snowy sidewalks.

"Kisha-" Kumali began, looking to her leader for comfort.

"I don't know what's going on. Max?" Because in the end everything's always on Max's shoulders.

"She... she looks like she's having one of my brain attacks. I don't understand, though. It should have ended by now. She should have passed out."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Max, you need to run." Angel said suddenly.

"What?"

"LET GO OF ME, FANG! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Angel what's going on? Is Lash getting a voice like Max did? Why did Lash suddenly start freaking out? She's not having a seizure is she? I wouldn't know because I've never seen-"

"Nudge,shut up." Iggy and Gazzy spat in unison. Deveann's skin began to look a little hairy and I contemplated setting Lash down and getting the flock behind me in case he went Eraser but he pushed Kisha behind him protectively.

"_**AHEIRGH**_" Supposedly the only thing that could describe Lash's pain in that split second. That split second before she went completely blood thirsty and Eraser and nearly ripped my arms off trying to get out of my grip. Nudge shrieked and Angel grabbed her and Gazzy's hands as she ran off towards the hotel.

"This is nothing like last time!" She screeched to Max. Max's eyes locked with mine just moments before she went crashing into a car. Lash was on her in an instant.

"MAX!" I screamed. Lash was tearing through her. I tackled her but was flung off with ease. Kumali helped me up. Kisha let her nails extend but when she went to rip right through Lash like the Eraser butter she was her nails broke. "Goodness..." I managed. Lash sensed the disturbance and turned around. She grabbed Kisha by the throat and flung her into the closest building. Deveann jumped on her and ripped at her face, he was an Eraser now but I suppose that he was on our side this time. Max lay a torn wreck in what used to be an SUV. I heard the echo of sirens and I limped to her side. Deveann was thrown off of Lash. She went after me. The sirens became louder as ambulances approached. Then it hit me. Sirens. I grabbed a hold of Lash's shoulders just before she could get to me. "Natalie." I said calmly. "You don't want to hurt me." She blinked at me, becoming a little less blood thirsty. "You aren't this... this _thing_." I struggled for words.

"Fang? I.. what's..." She murmured, collapsing into my arms, but her eyes were still red, glaring dazedly at Max. She wanted to kill Max, with every fiber of her being. The feeling practically leaked out of her

"Natalie, don't make this harder than it is." I tried to do what I'd done at the mall the other day but I just didn't feel that way about Lash.

"Fang, I'm scared. I can't see anything...' Tears streamed down her furry cheeks. Angel and Nudge hopped out of one of the ambulances and to Max's side.

"Fang?" Iggy said, warningly.

"What's wrong with me, I can't move." She sobbed, her full weight now upon me.

"Hush." I murmured.

"What's going to happen to me, Fang?" She wept.

"I don't know." I said firmly. Just like that, she was back to normal. Her soft skin caressed my cheek.

"What was, he saying. I don't understand?" Gazzy hopped out of an incoming fire truck. I could no longer feel Lash's heartbeat on my chest.

"Deveann, Deveann, are you okay?" Kisha said frantically, shaking Deveann's limp figure.

"He's fine, Kisha, don't worry about him." Kumali's eyes were fixated upon me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Lash.

**Max's POV**

I looked at Fang as she lay in his hands, completely limp. "How could you-" My eyes welled up with tears that burnt my skin as they ran down my face.

"I had to do it, Max. It was her or you. I"m so sorry." He dropped her and fell to his knees, fighting back tears of his own. He'd become as attached to her as I had.

"How horrible." Nudge whispered. That day had turned out to be a nightmare. TO top it all off. That night we had a discussion about what to do with that body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes, that was really sad. It was hard to write to be completely honest. I nearly cried writing, "Fang, I'm scared. I can't see anything..." That was sad. You know, I hadn't originally planned to kill Lash. I had planned for her to live a happy live as Dr.Washington's adoptive daughter and then I just sorta... yeah. I'm not all too used to killing people yet so... yeah. Kisses. Please Review.**


	26. Slow Recovery

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**And now you're thinking, "Maria, you heartless starts-with-a-B-rhymes-with-witch! Why would you do that?!" About ten seconds ago my dad came in. He said that Lash should have a clone Backlash and she would seek revenge. As cool as that would be, I love Fang and I'm not willing to kill him off. I hope you guys still like me even though I killed Lash. I loved Lash, too, but... I had to do it. (Sob sob sob) I had to kill her and it hurt me more than it will ever hurt you because I **_**was**_** Lash! Lash was apart of me! Anyway, the story **_**does**_** continue and goodness and Jwan knows that wasn't the climax. For a while it will be kinda sob story, then it'll be HAPPY! Then it'll be random, everybody here loves random, I think, then it'll be way sad and I'll start crying again, then it'll be pretty happy, then it ends. So I've got the basic lay out so far. Jwan is going to help me or just completely write some up and coming Kimmy scenes. I'm planning on dumping a ton of those in here. The sad part is a picture I drew and showed Jwan at school, that's a Kevin scene. And the HAPPY! Will be much Faxness. Everybody still love me? Hope so, cuz this story is far from over and I still love you guys. Has anyone here ever read a fic that has 40 or more chapters in it? Cuz if you haven't this one might be a first.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Max's POV**

I was in the ambulance. Just freaking great, right? The police were interrogating the others while Fang sat next to me, holding my hand. "I guess, I just find it hard to believe she's dead." I sighed, all out of tears.

"Imagine their horror when they find out their only daughter is dead because of that crackpot, Ter Borcht." Fang mumbled.

"How horrible." I moaned.

"Hon, your heart rate is through the roof. What in the world are you?" A female doctor asked.

"I'm just a girl, that's all I seem to be able to be certain of." I shrugged.

"Your friends are going to be joining us at the hospital. You don't need to worry." I didn't have the strength to be tense. Somehow I found her voice calming. I stared into Fang's deep chocolate eyes. I sighed knowing those were the last ones Lash had ever seen. A pleasant way to die, anyway.

**Kisha's POV**

They had us up against the patrol cars, they were patting us down for weapons. Deveann's guns were the first to go. I had my dagger in my back jean pocket. The guy spent extra time around there but didn't bother to pull it out. Men. "Oh, for the sake of all that is good and sane, stop touching me!" I snarled at him. He glared at me and looked to the other two cops for assistance. "Hey, you want proof your pervy friend there was just havin' fun with me?" I pulled out the dagger and dropped it to the icy ground. The two cops, women mind you, glared at him. He laughed nervously. "i want my dagger and guns back. They're for self defense only." I told them firmly.

"A _dagger_ for self defense?" The man scoffed.

"Did you not just see what attacked us?!" Iggy barked. The man shrunk back. Gazzy picked up Lash's body, she wasn't torn and tattered. She looked just like she was sleeping. I prayed desperatly that she would open her eyes and give me a shy smile. "What's wrong, you guys look like you've seen a ghost." She'd say.

"She's dead, Kisha." Angel said, clinging to my leg.

"Yeah." I confirmed, picking the small girl up.

"Did you know her?" The officers spoke up.

"She was our friend." Kumali said with a ragged sob. Iggy put a reassuring arm around her.

"Gosh dangit, what is wrong with our lives?!" Deveann resisted the compelling urge to punch the car.

"Is Max okay?' Nudge asked. The three looked at her with sympathy, trying to figure out how kids our age get into messes like this.

"Your friend and the dark haired boy are going to the hospital, we'll meet up with them there." A blond female officer said sweetly. "Would you please get in the patrol car?" Nudge looked to me, I was the leader now. I nodded. Angel hadn't sensed anything bad about them.

"But only if the man stays here." Deveann glared at the male officer.

"Sorry Pete." The women laughed and hopped in the front seats.

"But this is _my _car!"

"We'll pick you up in a bit!" And off we went. I enjoyed the window seat. Angel sat on my lap and Nudge sat on Kumali's. Deveann put his arm around my hips.

"Everything's gonna be okay, right?" He asked.

"We'll be fine. If anything, the School was hurt by this. We need to pull ourselves together. She was only holding us back. Think on the positives of the situation. Sure, she's dead and that's a pile of steaming crap but at least we don't have an extra mouth to feed, someone to carry on our backs. I don't want anyone to think I'm disrespecting her memory because when you really think about it, that's how we have to think of everything. That's how we thought of Total, he couldn't be with us any longer now could he? He's got pups, a family to take care of, all that good stuff. Lash... she's in Heaven." I shrugged. Angel smiled at me.

"When is Jamie coming back?" She asked.

"Soon. Soon we'll be living with Jamie. Soon we'll be safe." I hugged her tight.

"Can you tell me more about the girl that died?" The brunette at the wheel asked.

"Her name was Natalie Lauren Rebecca Church. She disappeared from her home in Florida about a month ago. The amber alert, did you hear about it?" I replied.

"That was her?! Oh, her poor parents have been worried sick about her. However will they take the news?"

"Rationally if they're smart." I mumbled.

"So, this Max girl, going to the hospital, is she related to you guys in any way?"

"She's my sister." We all said at once.

"All of yours?!" We looked at each other. We knew it was true. She was more like a Mom to the younger ones but sister makes more sense. When it came right down to it, we were a family, a freakish hardly human family. Deveann laughed.

"Yeah." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, that was sappy as heck. You know, I was listening to Dig bu Incubus last night and I was like, "OMIGAWSH! THAT'S SOOOO DEAVEANN!" I don't know why I threw that in there I just wanted to lighten the mood. I feel like crap after killing Lash and I don't really feel like taking crap about it. Well, if anyone has something encouraging or reassuring that they still love me, go ahead and say it cuz it'd make me feel tons better! Kisses!**


	27. FOOD FIGHT!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha Reaper, Deveann, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**12:07 A.M. Still feel like crap. Better now. It's so hard to recover from murdering someone when you have to write about their deaths. I would hate to be an obituary columnist. Hate it like heck. On a lighter note, this story will be very laid back for the time being. When we get out of the sad sappy stuff, the current phase, we will be into the cutsie/fun/love stuff again. During the love stuff there will be much randomness and then the random stuff gets a part of its own. So we have something to look forward to, yes? I have been writing every little thing that pops into my mind and it's pretty sick. The two random things I've written about while waiting for reviews is everyone's reaction to Max's loud moaning while she and Fang are making out and Max and Kisha shopping for underwear. Funny, granted, but still really sick. I'm so not reading that to you, Jwan.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Max's POV**

Fang explained for the fiftieth time that all I really needed was a first aid kit and we'd be on our way but the doctors insisted I stay. I wasn't letting them see my wings. That's when the flock arrived. Angel's lit up face just made my day brighten and everything almost felt normal for a moment. She clung to me. "Max!" She cried. Kisha was talking to some police officers. They looked astonished for a moment. Kisha just stared, blinking at the two. They all laughed nervously in unison and the brunette handed her a cell phone. She gave me a wink and big thumbs up when she saw I was staring.

"You're gonna be okay, right Max?" Gazzy squeezed my hand.

"Of course she's gonna be okay, you ding bat! Since when has Max not been okay?! Max will always be there for us! No matter what Max will be just fine cuz Fang will always be there to protect her! I don't ever want to hear something as stupid as that come out of your mouth again!" Nudge scolded. I smiled up at Kumali and Deveann. Kumali pressed Iggy's hands to my lips and Iggy smiled back.

"Guess what?!" A new found happiness seemed to pour out of Kisha.

"What...?" I said hesitantly.

"Meet Rita and Tina!" She showed off the two police officers.

"Hi..." I waved lazily. "Kisha, have you finally lost it?" I whispered.

"Guess who they're related to?!" She squealed.

"Santa." I ventured. Fang chuckled.

"No silly!" Yup, she's lost it. "Dr.Washington!"

"What!" I screeched standing up. "You're kidding!"

"NO WAY! They're his nieces! No joke! They know about us and Dr.Washington is coming here to take us home!"

"Home?" The word hardly ever left my lips.

"Well _their_ home, and only for two days cuz guess what else?" I wasn't sure I could handle a what else.

"What?"

"Mom's finished remodeling! We can live with Mom, now!"

"Yes!" I couldn't help it, I hugged her. After such an abhorrently sucky day, good news was such a relief. I started crying again.

"It's all over!" Kumali squealed.

"Yay!" Nudge and Angel did a little victory dance.

"It all seems too easy doesn't it?" Deveann sighed.

"OH! SHUT UP! THAT'S HOW LIFE IT SUPPOSED TO BE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO BE HAPPY AND LIVING WITH PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU IS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY!" Kisha hollered at him.

"Fine, fine. We get it." Fang shrugged. It's so hard to get these guys to be happy.

"Ugh!" Kumali cried in frustration. "Be happy! I command you!" She screamed, pointing at him. Well, it semi-worked. Iggy and Deveann broke out into uproarous laughter. Fang choked back a laugh. "Goodness sakes, I'm too tired to think off a good way to threaten you." She wiped her forehead.

"Whose up for lunch?" Rita or Tina asked.

"Me." We said all at once.

Over lunch, naturally, we talked about the grossest things. "What're we going to do with the body?" Gazzy asked. Rita's (brunette) eyes bugged out like, "What is with you people?!"

I sighed. "I guess we should give it back to the parents and they can have a funeral."

"I wanna have a funeral for Lash." Nudge moaned through mashed potatoes.

"Her name is Natalie." Angel corrected.

"We can still have a funeral without the body." Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Tonight we're praying for her, even those of you who aren't sure about religion yet." Deveann commanded.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Kumali agreed.

"What if they sell her dead body to science?" Fang pondered. Lina (blond) spit out her drink.

"Why are you guys talking about this at the table?!" She screeched. We all shrugged.

"Well, I doubt they would do that. You say the article. Dr. Church loved his daughter very much. I doubt he would do that to her. They might cremate her, though." Kisha thought aloud.

"Burn her? I never really got the point of cremation." I chimed in. I conveniently left out the part about closing the gosh darn door. Get it? Cuz the song says- aw whatever. Kisha just shrugged.

"I dunno. It's really up to them what happens to her body isn't it?" Kumali asked. "I mean, they brought her into this world. If they truly loved her I have no problem with them choosing how she goes out of it."

"I'm sure if they got to choose exactly how she went out of it they wouldn't have had her be seduced to death." Deveann scoffed.

"What?" Rita coughed.

"Oh, shut up." Fang snarled.

"I would've found it to be a fairly enjoyable death." I shrugged.

"Of course _you_ would have." Iggy laughed menacingly.

"What's that mean?!" Just I was pelted int eh head with a spoon full of mashed potatoes. I opened my mouth to scold him.

"Food fight!" Angel cried and thus the flinging of food began. The one way you do not want to see a person you really care about for the first time in years is covered with gravy, applesauce, and beef. As well as sitting next to his nieces, who looked like mashed potato snow women. Dr.Washington came into the room and started laughing. Somehow, his laugh mad everyone smile along with him because we knew we could trust him. He wasn't like Jeb. He would never do that to us. It may sound too good to be true, but for once in our lives, it wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And so begins the HAPPY! stage. I did this souly on your request, Nifty one, feel special. It is now 12:50 A.M. Wowy. My back hurts. I guess I'm sorta sleepy but I'm mostly just hungry. Ah, I want some Coke. I'd probably get some if it weren't in my spooky downstairs that I don't go into unless my parents are awake or a friend is with me. Kissies! Please Review!**


	28. Nonam'e

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha and Jamie Reaper, Deveann, Dr. Washington, Rita, Lina, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a sleepover (in which no sleep was involved) with sherbertbunnybubbles and Jwan. IS it just me or does chapter 23 sound way like MR: Bloodlust? I mean, I didn't copy, it's not bloodlust, he's an Eraser. But I didn't want to be, like, sub-consciously copying or something. Ya know? I mean, I made up the scene before I read MR: Bloodlust but now I think the author thinks I'm copying, and I'm not. Am I? Ugh. Anyway, I think I'm going to put that in my next review because I feel bad about it and I so didn't mean to do that! Back to the story. Now, you're thinking back on what Deveann said, it's too easy isn't it? Well, no. This whole freaking part is just going to be laid back because I really am wearing myself out trying to come up with a suspenseful plot so you guys can hold onto the edge of your seats waiting for unbearably sweet Fax! Okay? Here goes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Max's POV**

Dr. Washington put the last band-aid on my knee and went to grab me an ice pack. "Oh, gosh, do I love having someone take care of me." I sighed. Kisha laughed and slid onto the couch in Dr.Washington's apartment, alongside me. She put an arm around me.

"This is no where near living it up." She said hugging me. "Just you wait. The minute we get home we're having ice cream!" She looked around at the other kids. "Who's up for slow churned?" She screamed. The younger ones chanted "ice cream."

"Home..." Deveann muttered to himself. "Gosh, that's what we're getting isn't it?" He smiled shyly. "Isn't this asking a bit much of your mother? If there's one thing money can't buy it's home and money's her thing."

"Love is too, Deveann. She wants us to live with her!" Kisha relaxed on the couch. "I can grow up, get married, have kids." She smirked and punched Deveann in the arm.

"He'll be dead before you get that old if you keep maiming him." Deveann chuckled.

"I'm not sure about this, guys. I mean-" Fang began.

"You mean what? How well do we know this person? It's Kisha's mom, Fang." Kumali spat.

"Gazzy and Angel's parents sold them to the School!"

"Kisha's mom didn't sell Kisha anywhere. Her brother did and we saw what kind of jerk he is."

"Jerk is an understatement. He's freaking mad." Nudge growled huddling up next to me. "What kind of evil person tries to kill his three year old sister?"

"Uh, Chris?" Kisha guessed. The room was tense.

"Chris will be living with us, too, won't he?" Gazzy sighed.

"Yeah." Iggy confirmed.

"That's going to be a problem. Perhaps..." Angel's voice trailed off.

"He's twenty-two, he's gotta move out sometime." Fang shrugged.

"he's a momma's boy. Thankfully, 'momma' says that she's found a cozy cottage home for him in the remote Australian outback that he's interested in." Kisha used air quotes. Dr.Washington came back into the living room/bedroom thingy.

"You said something about Deveann being a Changelum." He said helping Deveann up from the couch and handing me the ice pack that I put on my black eye.

"Yes." We confirmed as one.

"How did the Changelum blood enter his veins?"

"Well... funny story really..." Kisha started. "Not actually all that funny now that I think of it... gory...kinda romancy but more gore. Yeah, like a horror film... it was sort of-" She was beginning to sound like Nudge.

"Get to the point, Kisha." He said, examining Deveann's fangs.

"We were stabbed through with a spear." Kisha said quickly and abruptly.

"A spear?" Amusement glinted in Dr.Washington's eyes.

"It wasn't funny, I nearly died and Kisha started hacking up blood." Deveann snarled.

"And then Deveann-"

"ANGEL!" We screamed.

"Not going to ask..." Dr.Washington snickered. **(Took long break to watch Naruto. Sorry, addicted. I don't want to hear any anime flaming or Naruto flaming and stuff like that either! My opinion, not yours!)**

"That's for the best." I laughed nervously.

"So then, who fixed you up?" He pulled up Deveann's shirt to reveal a bloody bandage. He sighed. "You haven't even replaced the bandage."

"We have." Kumali corrected.

"It broke open again." Kisha stared down at the hard wood floors.

"Ouch." Deveann winced when Dr.Washington put his hand on the wound.

"This isn't good, kids."

"Duh. And I'd prefer it if weren't addressed to as irresponsible children that could never carry the same weight as an adult." I huffed.

"Fine, teens and tweens." He rolled his eyes. "While you may be stronger than adults and, granted, much more responsible and have less stress than most adults as well, none of you are ready for adult-hood."

"Tell that to the bodies cuz they're getting the idea that we're gonna be adults any time now." Iggy spat.

"Yes, well, I really wish you guys would go to school once you settle down with Jasmine."

"_Jamie_ doesn't want us to go to school, and frankly, we're just fine with that." I folded my arms.

"I'm quite sure you are. Kisha, has _it_ happened yet?"

"Huh? Oh. Right. Yeah. Why?"

"You said you're supposed to die before you reached adult-hood." WHAT?! When did she say that? Everyone stared at her. Deveann's shirt was let to drop and Dr.Washington faced Kisha.

"Yes." She agreed.

"That implies that you're body was not made to have children."

"It wasn't."

"Then why exactly might that happen?"

"I don't know. I don't understand why my body is the way it is. Lookit me. If I live long enough, doubted, I _can_ have kids, but I'm not supposed to and my body's natural instinct to shut out pain would pretty much shut down my sense of feeling all together. I wouldn't be able to push. I'd probably become very sick but not feel the gag reflex and so I would never know when I was gonna hurl. I wouldn't even know when I went into labor."

"Dang." I said in a hushed voice.

"Your DNA is screwed up, child."

"Duh." Kisha rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well then... that went the polar opposite direction of where I was throwing it. Oh well. Anybody want me to update? Only if you review! (Side note: MR:Bloodlust belongs to Hiwatari-Angel-15 and so does the story and plot and A Blessing in Disguise (the whole story, including chapter 23) belongs to me, O' Future Ruler Maria Larry!) Sorry, had to get that off my chest. Bothering me all frickin' day. An uncommonly short chapter, if I were you I'd relish this moment. Please Review! Kissies!**


	29. Infected

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha and Jamie Reaper, Dr. Washington, and Deveann are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Golly, (wow, never thought I'd say that word) you guys are unlike any of my other reviewers. It's odd. Nice, of course, I love you guys. But when you review I feel like I'm talking to a writer instead of just someone who likes books and I can tell by the reviews that you're good writers, too. More than 100 reviews. You know, I actually never thought people liked my writing all too much. Anyhoo, I find it a lot easier just having a vague outline of what I'm doing. There's only once specific event that I know is going to take place and that can pretty much happen any time I tell it to. BUT I won't make it anytime soon because I want to have a funeral for Lash and, for the record, Malissa is still in this story, just not much. I'll also need to introduce Lita and George, right Jwan? But anyhoo, poor Kisha, she can't have kids... but she can, and (SPOILER WARNING!) will. Ah... poor thing. Really odd writing that, too.**

**Kisha's POV**

Oh! My DNA was messed up? Really? You mean not being able to feel pain when in a battle and healing at an almost impossible rate isn't normal? You mean to say that being the Changelum of hunting means that living a semi-normal life (you know, except the urges to kill passing bunnies in the woods and shake them in my mouth like a chew toy) isn't going to be easy at all? For those of you out there that are sarcasm deficient, that was it.

"Well then, I'm afriad Deveann's wounds may be infected and I'm gong to have to treat them sometime within the next three hours. Does anyone else have information for me that might come as a surprise or may be used later?" We all looked at Fang. Fang looked at the ground. "Fang, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I'm not human." He said with a shrug.

"Well, no, none of you are. You're all mutants-" Dr.Washington began.

"I mean, none of me is. I'm a Siren."

"For Pete's sake where are you people getting this information?!" Dr.Washington cried in frustration. "Fang, if you were anything other than Avian or Human, I would've-"

"He killed Lash by talking softly to her." Angel insisted.

"I-I see... Well then... is anyone else here not human?" Max rose her hand.

"I don't know what I am, is that a problem?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're Human." Dr.Washington rolled his eyes.

"You were pretty sure Fang was, too." She folded her arms.

"Very well, then. I will test your DNA to see if you are indeed anything other than Human and Avian but I don't believe you are. You're just very talented."

"So that's what you call that." She and I said in unison. Dr.Washington took Deveann to the hospital so he could treat his wounds and Lina and Rita came in to watch us. They had a friend.

"This is our little sister." Rita introduced a small girl with curly platinum blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lita." She seemed to be somewhere between ten and thirteen. I was guessing at eleven. Gasman hopped off the couch and offered his hand to the girl.

"My name's Gasman, you can call me Gazzy." I looked over at Max. Max shrugged.

"He's usually pretty anti-social." She whispered to me. Lita giggled and took his hand.

"What a funny name." She smiled sweetly at him. I thought I saw him blush.

"I think your little Gazzy has a crush." I told Max. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"So then, Ritat, Lita, Lina, nice names by the waym let me introduce you to the flocks." Max said. "I am Max, you've met Gazzy, that's Nudge, Iggy's the one whose hair looks like it's electrically charged, Angel is Gazzy's little sister, the blond sweet one, and Fang's the one with the emo hair. **(that, by the way, my friend said I drew very well)** And now to Kisha."

"I'm Kisha, Kumali is the one that actually looks fit to go into public, and Deveann, D-E-V-E-A-N-N, he's the one with the hair that defies the laws of physics, but he's not here right now, you'll know him when you see him."

"Nice to meet you." The three chimed with a slight bow.

"Sheesh, we're just runaway winged kids, no need to be formal." Iggy snickered. We all laughed. We were given more food, which is one sure fire way to get us to trust you, lots of free food. As we ate in silence I began to feel an unease sink in.

**What if Deveann's wound is infected and has been for a long time?**

_He might die if it doesn't get treated, but I'm sure he would have complained about the pain sometime so we shouldn't write him off as close-to-dead just yet._

**Gee, that's encouraging.**

I quickly lost my appetite. "What's wrong, Kisha? You aren't eating? Is it because you're worried about Deveann, cuz I'm worried, too. What if his wound really is infected? What if he's going to die because the infection is spreading through out his body? What if-"

"Oh gosh." I ran into the bathroom and puked up lunch and breakfast.

"Nudge!" Kumali screamed.

"Sorry!" Max came into the bathroom with me.

"Sick or stress?"

"I wouldn't know, if I had a fever I'm not sure my body would tell me. It's busy covering up my feeling of the various bruises on me." I spit out a bit of splurk still left in my mouth. Disgusting. I wiped my mouth with my arm and washed off my arm in the sink. Max flushed the toilet.

"Would you like to go to the hospital and see how things are going? Kumali and Rita could probably take you."

"That'd be nice." I groaned. Max went to tell them. Rita's car was so much comfier than the patrol car. To tell you the truth it was pretty fancy. "Hey, Rita, you loaded or somethin'?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda. Ain't you?"

"Well, yeah, still, I just don't meet too many rich people. Ya know, livin' in hte woods 'n such." I shrugged.

"Yes, I can see where that might cause you to be a bit anti-social." We parked next to Dr.Washington's junked up Honda and went inside.

"Gosh, I hate being such a nuisence." I murmured to Kumali.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the others are worried too. You have full reason to be worried." We saw Deveann talking to a smiley Dr.Washington.

"Hey!" Rita called waving. They looked up. Dr.Washington waved back.

"What are you doing here?" Deveann asked us, he sat on one of those gray check up tables.

"I got worried about you." I shrugged.

"I'd only been gone for a half hour." Deveann scoffed.

"Nudge." Kumali said bluntly.

"Oh." Deveann nodded knowingly. "Well, I'm fine. I'm not infected or anything, I just can't put too much pressure on my abdomen." I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

**I seriously don't know where I'm going right now. Oh well. If I get more than 3 reveiws, being hopeful here, I'll update today.**


	30. No Will Power

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Lash, Jamie, and Dr.Washington are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Sorry, you guys reviewed yesterday but I didn't update. I was, and still am, at my cousin's (SupremeBunnyCrusher). We stayed up all night reminiscing about the first season of Pokemon, then we found some old Pokemon videos and watched them because I hate that everyone has a new, sucky voice! Sorry, I stopped watching Pokemon after the first season but I'm still kinda attached. No flames on that last part, please. He (my cousin) just tried to scare me, unsuccessfully. Okay, Midnight Sun, I don't get it. What should I want to kill you for cuz I did not understand that review one bit. And Tremma, oh thank goodness someone likes Deveann. I love my Deveann and I was beginning to feel like I was the only one. (Everyone likes Iggy and Fang more...) I seriously haven't a clue what I'm doing right now, just sort of writing for the heck of it, really. My sub-conscious is getting the best of me and is urging me to put something actiony in here but the logical part of my mind is telling me that I just need to wait this one out a bit, maybe throw in a love scene or two. Hence the introduction of Lita. Anyhoo, back to the aimless wandering I know you love so much.**

**Deveann's POV**

It was a lie, a big freaking, life threatening lie. My wound was infected and my body was reacting violently to it. **(Gosh, two seconds in and I ditch the logic part. That is sad as all get out.)** For days now I'd been tossing and turning at night, trying to keep myself from going dizzy with the pain. The other night with Kisha was the first night in a long time that I had actually gone asleep. The candy scent floating off her hair paralyzed me, numbed me, in a way, drugged me to sleep. But then, the night was interrupted my introduction of Eraser Deveann. Here I was, lying blatantly to her. Surprisingly enough, Dr.Washington was going with it. Very few of the men in Kisha's family were Changelums and the ones that were were born that way. Nothing like this had ever happened before, the mixing of human blood with human blood is dangerous enough. Even so, I was worried I may have given something to Kisha, some unknown disease. She'd never figure it out because she was numb from bruises and stress. I had no idea what exactly was wrong with me, how far the infection had spread, or even how my blood was reacting to the Changelum blood. We said I was a Changelum, technically I was, but it's not like my blood had been completely mutated just by the appearance of Kisha' blood. I had so much to think about and now, when Kisha, Max, and Fang, our only leaders were under so much stress from the "expiration" of one of the flock, was not the time for me to be telling everyone that there was something gravely wrong with me but I had no clue what it was. "I was so worried." Kisha laughed nervously, clutching her chest. "I thought that maybe-" She shook her head. "No, it's best to just get that out of my mind. You're fine." She didn't even have enough energy to be suspicious of the easiness of all this.

"She threw up from stress. I think it was stress." I overheard Kumali saying to Dr.Washington. Definitely a bad time to announce our newest, sickest discovery.

"Let me feel your forehead." Dr.Washington told Kisha. Kisha pulled her bangs out of her eyes. Dr.Washington touched her head. "Ouch." He hissed under his breath, jerking his hand away. "You have a fever." He groaned. "You kids live in such horrid conditions. I need to give you a check up." He saw the look on my face and assured me that she would be fine with a lot of rest. I still wasn't sure, not with our blood the way it was. For all I knew, she was allergic to blood type B Positive. My nervous system was acting up something fierce and I didn't have the messed up DNA she did. Well, technically I did, but whatever. "I want to get lots of rest and drink lots of liquid. And I want you to watch some Spanish soap operas. I know you don't speak Spanish but it's a good way to learn and relieve stress."

"I'm not stressed. I'm fine. If I'm not the leader then Kumali is. No meaning to offend but Kumali can't fight worth a darn."

"No offense taken." Kumali said with a shrug. Rita looked at me quizzically and then frowned. She redirected her glare to her uncle.

"Samuel Washington, may I have a word with you." Aw crap.

"In a minute, Rita. I'm busy."

"I don't care if you're busy, I want to talk to you about secrets." Dr.Washington grimaced.

"Fine. I'll be back, kids." Kisha looked at me with concern.

"What secrets?" She and Kumali said once the two were out of earshot.

"Beats the heck outta me." I shrugged. "Maybe he's having an affair with one of his fellow doctors." I snickered at the thought.

"You have to know something." Kumali coaxed.

"Why? Just cuz I got a check up before Kisha did means I share some sort of special bond with him? I don't' know what he could be hiding."

"Leave him alone, he's stressed." Yeah right! And that makes you what exactly? The two came back in the room, scowling at each other.

"We're leaving." Rita said firmly.

"No you aren't. I still need to-"

"I'm going to pick up the rest of the guys at home and then you're going to Jamie's." Rita hissed and dragged us out. the kids were packed into the car with us.

"What's going on? Where are we going? Deveann are you okay? Kumali, what happened?" Were only a few of the many questions that the three of us would not or could not answer.

"We're going to Jamie's. Fasten your seat belts cuz I am now going to go about five times the speed limit."

"You're a police officer." Iggy pointed out.

"I know." A mischievous grin made it's way across Rita's face.

"Aw crap." Fang's voice was lost when we broke the sound barrier. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little, oh well. We came to a screeching halt in the driveway of Mrs. Jasmine Reaper. Jamie threw open the front door.

"What's going on?" Her voice was panicked and one to match Kisha's when Kisha was in "run for your pathetic teenage mutant bird kid lives" mode.

"Just droppin' off some luggage." Rita opened the door and we fell out, dizzy as heck. "Take care of 'em for me." Then she sped away.

"She is the weirdest cop ever." Angel moaned.

"Seriously, I"d go on but my brain's a bit scrambled right now. Like scrambled eggs. I love scrambled eggs! Especially when they have cheese in 'em! Oh hey, I'm rambling. I guess I'm not as scrambled as I thought I was. I mean, I guess my brain is kinda all over the place at one time but it's always like that isn't it? Wouldn't it be cool to see inside your mind and check out all those old memories you thought you'd forgotten? But it'd be really disgusting cuz you'd have to cut open your brain and all. Gosh, i don't even really think that you'd survive the surgery to get a look inside your mind. I mean-"

"Does she always do that?" Chris moaned strutting out of the house. "Hello, little sister." Kisha bared her fangs.

"Leave he alone, she, and the rest of us for that matter, are in no mood. Besides that, she needs her rest, Dr.Washington said so." I sighed, too exhausted to fight with him.

"Would you lookie here, it's the annoying boyfriend. why don't you just stay out of my way, punk?" Chris scoffed, being in the protection of mummsykins. "Ow!" And "mummsykins" just smacked him upside the head.

"When are you going to move out?" She spat at him. "Support yourself! Goodness sakes, child, Kisha is more self-sufficient than you and her DNA is screwed up somethin' fierce."

"But Mom!" Chris whined.

"To your room, young man!" He opened his mouth to respond. Jamie pointed into the house. "I said, 'to your room!'" He sulked off. "Very well, then. Who's up for fresh, home-made, chocolate chip cookies?"

"Me!" Max shouted running into the house.

**Well then... I have no will power whatsoever. I'm all,"NO ACTION!" The minute I start typing, "I take it back. ACTION!" Goodness sakes. Please Review! Kisses!**


	31. Kisha's in what?

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Jamie, and Chris Reaper, Lash, Malissa, Deveann, and Dr. Washington are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! **

**Three reviews... I could do better, oh well. Still at my cousin's house, might spend the night again, who knows? I have the Naruto Shippuuden theme song running through my head. For the record Jwan, I do NOT have writer's block! I always wander aimlessly when I don't have the whole plot completely formed yet. I drew some pretty awesome pictures of Adriana and Kai today. I'll only tell you that they are the children of some of the Maximum Ride characters, I won't tell you who, and I LOVE KAI! Sorry, I love him even more than Fang. I deserve to, he's cool. I have a black headband wrapped around my hand and it looks cool and gothic. I'm now going to get back to the story. **

**Kisha's POV **

Mom pulled me off to the side once everyone was inside. "Phone for you." She smiled sweetly.

"Hello?" I said, hesitantly taking the phone.

"You moved without saying goodbye! Again!" It was Malissa.

"Well... something came up..." I murmured.

"Like what?"

"Fang is a Siren, Deveann is a Changelum, and Lash is dead."

"L-Lash is what?"

"She's dead."

"Oh... oh my. I erm... actually wanted to tell you that... Aaron and I are going steady but... gosh, I don't know if I can be happy anymore."

"It's fine. We're gonna have a funeral soon, wanna come?"

"Yeah. I know this is odd... but... how did she die?"

"Fang killed her."

"Oh." There was a long silence. "Call me when you want to hold the funeral."

"Will do." I hung up. When I got into the kitchen I sunk my fangs into Mom's delicious homemade cookies. The cookies that remind you of all the good things happening in your life. Gazzy had a crush, Iggy and Kumali were getting close, and Deveann's wound wasn't infected.

**Deveann's POV **

Kisha had a fever and needed to get to bed. I looked around the kitchen. She was no where to be found. "She's in the entry way on the phone with her friend." I nearly jumped. That wasn't Angel reading my mind. That was Jamie taking an educated guess. Kisha came in moments later. She picked up a handfull of cookies and shoved them in her mouth. I supressed a smirk. Fang raised an eyebrow. I tapped Kumali on the shoulder.

"I'm going on a tour, you're in charge." She gave me a quizzical look but shrugged. I put my hand on Kisha's shoulder and steered her over the fridge. "Pick out a drink." I told her. I grabbed the two liter of Mountain Dew and a plastic cup. I grabbed a bag of potato chips and led her to the guest bedroom. (ended up having to go home, boo hoo) "Get in." I ordered, pointing to the king sized bed with the white, pure cotton sheets and the fluffy, silky cream comforter. A room I was privalidged just to be standing in.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Kisha said, blushing profusely and glancing hestitantly at me.

"It's not like that!" My voice cracked and she giggled at me. "Just get in the freaking bed. If you don't I'll have to force you."

"It still doesn't sound right." She snickered, getting in and adjusting herself under the covers. I poured her a drink and handed her the bag of chips.

"Anime or the recommended Spanish soap operas?" I asked, picking up the remote to the plasma screen TV.

"Anime. Blood Plus... maybe Inuyasha or something... Oh! I know! I wanna watch Naruto Shippuuden!"

"But Naruto-" I began.

"Is so hot in Shippuuden! And I love Gaara!" She blushed.

"Fine." I turned on one of her many recordings.

"Sit with me." She patted the bed next to her. "I'm lonely and it's weird having you stand over there." I sat on the comforter next to her. She leaned up against me and batted her eyelashes a few times. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, trying to relax. Before long I felt my eyes drift close and I fell asleep. What finally woke me up, what felt like seconds later, was a pair of warm, bubblegum flavored lips on my own.

"Hm?"

"You're awake." She smiled sweetly. I looked to the window, it was dark out.

"It's night, what'd you wake me up for?"

"I was bored." She fluttered her eyelashes again and traced my collar bone lightly with her nail.

"I'm not a toy, Kisha. You're not feeling well and you need your sleep." I turned on my side. Our noses touched.

"I don't want to go to sleep." She said firmly but quiet enough so that only I could hear it.

"Then what do you want to do?" I was catching on, now. Suddenly a sharp pain from my wound made my teeth clanch and I sucked in a breath.

"Deveann?" Kisha sat straight up, automatically reaching for my shirt.

"No, it's alright! I'm fine. Dr.Washington said we could easily treat the infection and the sharp pains will stop." Oh no.

"Infection? Deveann, you are infected! Why didn't you tell me?""I didn't want to put more stress on you.""Just trust me! I'll be fine!" She started to pull the covers off. She was going to pick up the phone. I held her down.

"You aren't going anywhere." I breathed. "You're going to have plenty of liquids and you're going to get some rest." She pouted at me. "Don't even try it." I chuckled.

"Fine." She growled. "Lemme at least see the injury." I lifted my shirt up just enough to see the bandage. She shook her head. "It's all bloody, didn't you change it just a few hours ago?" I nodded. "At this rate you'll die of blood loss." She folded her arms and slammed her back into the headboard. "(cencored) Erasers. I'm never gonna get married." I started laughing. "Deveann! This isn't funny!" She smacked me.

"I'm going to be fine. What I'm worried about is you." I stroked her soft shiny hair.

"Deveann, your blood isn't clotting... your blood cells aren't functioning right. They're trying to mutate to make your body compatible with Changelum blood." She growled under her breath. Then she snorted. "Of all the Changelums to have your blood mixed with it had to be me, the one who's DNA is outa whack. I want you to go see my mom about that wound." Then her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh." She said smiling and turning to me. "Oh! I'm an idiot! The flower!"

"Huh?"

"My flower! You gave it to me! It's got healing properties!" She squealed, pushing me out of the way and running to Max. I ran to the doorway. Max's face was solemn, then, as they talked, became bright. She nodded and went into Kisha's room and came out with Kisha's back pack. She handed Kisha the flower. Because it was going to be another embarrassing time when Kisha will be saving my butt everyone had to be there. She practically tore my shirt off in her haste to fix what she felt she'd broken. She ripped through the the bandages. Once it was off she flinched. Kisha rips Eraser's heads off and she never flinches.

"What is it?"

"Well, for one, you've got blood practically pouring out of you, secondly, that stab was very close to hitting your spine. At the force that Eraser was packing, your spine would have litterally shattered." I flinched, too.

"Ew." Nudge and Angel whined. Kisha pressed the rose to my cut, instantly I felt skin grow over and the pain had become numb to was gone. Kisha handed me my shirt.

"You need to get back in bed." Kumali told her.

"But it's so boring!" She cried.

"The girls will come in and join you, it'll be like a party."

"Fine."

"You cannot stay up past three in the morning." I told her. "You need your rest." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Kisha, I'm being completely serious. I don't know what's wrong with you, we can't just write it off as a cold."

"I can do whatever I want to do, sick or not, I'm the leader."

"Kisha-"

"Hon, do what your friend says. He's just trying to help." We all jumped about five feet in the air. "Hello kids." She was doing laundry in the room across the hall. "For all we know you could be going through a severe genetic disruption..." She snickered. "Or maybe it's puberty." She shrugged and walked off with a basket full of folded clothes. For a minute we just stared at Kisha until she smacked herself in the head.

"Puberty, duh!" She walked back into her room. We all looked around at each other.

"Did anyone catch what they meant?" Iggy asked.

"Uh uh." We said as one.

"Not even you, Angel?" Gazzy said. Angel shook her head.

"Are you coming?" Kisha opened the door and asked the girls. Ther were weak _yes_'s and muttered of agreement. The girls went in.

**Kumali's POV**

"We need to plan her funeral." Max said.

"Next week?" Nudge pitched in, taking my advice and sticking to short sentences.

"Yeah, that'd be good. It's going to be rainy all week." Kisha murmured.

"I don't get it. What did you mean by puberty?" Angel asked.

"Do you mean that like, what does it mean or what does it have to do with my situation?" Kisha asked.

"What's it got to do with your situation." I clarified.

"Well, your body releases unusual hormones when you go into puberty but Chagelums, being much like animals, and myself having wings, we have a sort of 'mating season.' Obviously, also being much like a human, when that time rolls around I have the ability to restrain myself but this has only happened once and that's because Chagelums don't reach the point where their body feels itself is fit to have children until their late teens. Once a Changelum goes into a sort of 'heat'," she looked around at us, making sure we were still with her, ignoring the fact that Max and I weren't really interested in Changelum mating habits, "they're rather... flirty, but if they haven't... mated by a certain time, they get desprate and also a little sick. That's what's happening to me right now." There was a moment of silence.

"You're in _heat_?" I blurted.

**Ha ha ha ha ha! Alright, that was funny! I got out of my, "She says 'Fine.' and then what?" phase. That was funny! I, personally, think that it's funny. I **_**was**_** going to have Jwan finish up this chapter and then create a ton of Kimmy chapters but then I got bored and started writting again. Don't worry, the Kimmy stuff is still going to be in here. I told her to make very thought she had Kimmy related. I really wanna hear what she comes up with. She said she thought you guys would get bored of Kimmy. Then I go, "They never get bored of Fax." You guys love Kimmy, right? I'm going to have a course of Kimmy, a course of Faxness, a really said dessert of Kevin and that's it. I'll have some Kevin side dishes, though cuz I can't keep myself away from Kevin for long. Please Review! If you don't, no update for you! Kisses!**


	32. The Pants of Doom

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Lash, and Jamie are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**That was not what I had planned to do! I was just writing and I go, "I hate my life at the moment, maybe puberty's getting the best of her." **_**Then**_** it hit me, EPIPHANY! She's in heat, a good explanation for the desire to have Deveann kissing her every waking second of the day. You may not have figured that out but that was indeed what was going on. This is going to be fun to write. I was thinking on it while doing the dishes.**

**Kumali's POV (still)**

"Why'd you say it like that?" Kisha scoffed.

"No wonder you've been talking about marriage so much." I muttered.

"You guys, it's not like that. I have more self-control in my pinkie than you guys do in your and your best friend's body." She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, _nothing_ is going to happen between me and Deveann. Nothing of that magnitude, anyway. Now if it were Max-"

"Hey!" Max put her hands on her hips.

"Look, you're responsible but, come on, you have, like, no self control. If it were you... well... abstinence would be a lost cause."

"Not true!"

"Uh, yeah, it is." Kisha snorted back a laugh.

"Kumali, Nudge, what do you think?"

"Uh... I'm gonna have to go with Kisha on this." Nudge murmured.

"Yeah, Kisha's right. You're just not cut out for handling those levels of stress. Especially not when you pretty much get rewarded for doing the wrong thing." I mumbled.

"What's abstinence mean?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Max huffed, crossing her arms.

"Still, does it get any worse, like, are you sure you'll be fine?" I thought aloud.

"My fever will go up but I won't be able to feel it so it doesn't matter. I'll be just fine. Deveann and I are just friends..." then she smacked herself in the head.

"Ha!" Max pointed an accusing finger at her. "You said Deveann! It's Deveann! You are _in love _with him, you wanna have _kids_ with him!" She taunted. Revenge for pointing out she has no will power.

"No, no, no, it slipped-"

"Someone say my name?" Deveann opened the door a crack. Kisha's face turned bright red.

"Uh uh." She lied.

"Hm... coulda sworn-"

"She was just declaring her undying love for you, nothing out the ordinary." Which pretty much translated into Max saying, "Kisha would you murder me? And don't make it quick and painless, make it long and abhorrent!"

"Max..." Kisha clenched her fists.

"Actually..." I cut in, becoming concerned with the situation that no one seemed to be taking seriously. "Kisha's in heat."

"Hm. That's what her mom meant. Jamie didn't seem all too concerned about it." Deveann leaned in the doorway.

"Jamie's never concerned about anything. She trusts Kisha and looks upon her as an equal, not just a daughter." Angel stated.

"Kisha, if you're going into heat-" Deveann started, not seeming to be bothered by the subject.

"I'm not going _into_ it, I'm coming _out_ of it. It's fine, really." She snarled. Deveann sighed.

"Well, it certainly would explain your behavior this evening. Good night, girls." He closed the door.

"What does that mean?" Nudge asked.

"Yes, what happened earlier?" I added.

"Nothing, nothing _happened_, okay? You make it sound like something _happened_." Kisha glared at us in frustration.

"That's because it _sounds_ like something happened-" Max began.

"Kisha!" Deveann barged in again.  
"What?!" She screamed.

"I know why Max and Fang were late getting back from the woods after Lash went Eraser the first time!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fang was wearing _the pants_."

"What?" We said in unison.

"The pants, Kisha, the leather pants!" Kisha's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. She glared at Max. She wagged a finger at her.

"Shame on you! You're over here saying I've done something wrong but Fang was wearing the pants!" She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Max's face became flushed.

"Those pants are _bad_. Bad things happen in those pants... well, disgusting things anyway. You and Fang were late getting here and I know why!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fang was wearing the pants, what's that got to do with Max?" I said. Nudge gasped.

"Max... are you and Fang doing stuff we don't know about?" Angel glared intently at Max.

"No." Max said firmly.

"Ew... that's... disgusting, Max..." Angel looked utterly repulsed.

"How would you know the pants are bad?" Max spat at Kisha.  
"I lent them to a friend once..." Deveann murmured. "I thought maybe my friend was just a perv, so I lent them to another later... that didn't work out well... and Fang stole them... and you're not pregnant so that's a pleasant change!" Deveann laughed nervously.

"You and Fang were making out in the woods?" I snickered.

"Max, why didn't you tell us you and Fang had something going for each other?" Nudge laughed.

"I don't want you guys taking our relationship as an example." Max shrugged. "Kisha's right, I have no will power and if I slip up I don't want any of you making the same mistakes.

"But you didn't do anything with Fang other than make out, right?" I asked.

"Well yeah..."

"Kisha and Deveann make out-"

"KUMALI!" I ignored her.

"You have will power, you weren't like the other victims of the pants."

"Well, the voice told me that it was getting late and I thought of what Angel would do if she were to see something like that... so I had us stop." Max murmured.

"Very good, Max. You do actually have will power. Deveann, I want you to burn those pants." Kisha said wistfully.

"But-"

"I'm in heat, Deveann, burn the freaking pants." Deveann nodded and closed the door.

"That was interesting." Angel smiled innocently.

"Well, I think we have now proven that all of us in here are good girls, at least a little, wouldn't you say?" Nudge said. We all nodded in agreement.

"When does heat end?" I said, getting back on track. Kisha shrugged.

"Haven't a clue." She blushed. "Soon, though."

"So you're basically just going to be really mad at everyone until then. Gosh, you're like a freaking dog in heat, mean, grouchy, _rude_." Angel confirmed, remembering Total.

"Yeh, pretty much. It's not a big deal, really. Remember, this happened last year and you guys weren't even aware of it. It's just apart of being a Changelum is all."

"Wouldn't that mean Deveann's gonna go into heat?" Nudge asked. Kisha pondered it for a while.

"No, I don't believe so. Deveann's got Eraser blood in him as well as human and avian blood. Going into heat is a recessive trait, for all I know our daughter might not even have that." Max and I started laughing at her as she realized what she'd said. "Kill me now." She moaned.

**Tee hee hee. That was so fun. You don't even know. I was surprised I actually put in the pants part. The chocolate cake and marshmallows I have no idea what you were getting at there, Tremma. I decided I'd want to have it known to the others that Max and Fang had a thing going behind their backs but I didn't want them to know all the details so that they were still sort of ni the dark. For all they knew, Fang and Max could be really passionate in their secret lives, though they aren't really. Not from where I'm standing anyway. I mean... they didn't really even french kiss. Kumali, congrats on being pure, you're the one and only. Please Review! Kisses!**


	33. Boys, Tch!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Lash, Jamie, and Saber are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Alright, guys, I need help. I keep forgetting Saber's here. If you've forgotten, he's my imaginary friend. He isn't being his usual pervy self today. And he just smacked me upside the head for that. About five minutes ago I called him Fang by accident. I want you to alert me if I ever forget to put him in my little commentary, okay? I think he's getting a little lonely. If he would only fall asleep more often, he's so adorable when he's asleep. But... he snores, I guess. I was at my friend's and he fell asleep. She could've been tricking me but it sounded like he snored. Anyway, just want to make sure he gets in here so I never forget about him. Ya know, suddenly I am really hungry. I want... chili, or maybe, oh yeah, I wan Arby's. And a Mountain Dew A.K.A. liquefied ambrosia crap, inside joke, in case SupremeBunnyCrusher reads this. Which, he won't, but whatever. On with the... booky... fanfic thingy, that is not in anyway a show.**

**Iggy's POV (Ooh! This is a new one!)**

I heard the door creak open. Deveann was back in the room.

"What's up?" Fang asked.

"I'm looking for something." Moments later I heard thrashing in the south west corner of the room. "Found it!" He cried.

"A pair of leather pants?" Gazzy said. I started laughing.

"Why in the Milky Way Galaxy do you have a pair of leather pants?!" I scoffed.

"Hey, those are the ones I-" Fang began.

"Yeah, I know the story, please no details. Iggy, Gazzy, I want you to blow these up. Kisha said to burn them but I'm sure blowing them up would work just as well." Deveann requested. An evil grin was already working onto my face as I thought up the different ways to blow up a pair of leather pants.

"That can be arranged." Gazzy and I said in unison.

**Nudge's POV (Also new!)**

"Did you just say that you were gonna have kids with Deveann?" I said, dumbfounded. Kisha was never this girly, I felt like she was really opening up to us. If she ever talked for long periods of time it was because she diatribes or lectures, right now, she was just having fun. Well, sorta.

"No! I mean, yeah, but not right now! Later, in the future... when I'm twenty-five or somethin'!" She pleaded.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you really have it bad for him. But, you'll probably try to run away again, without even a backwards glance at him." Kumali kidded. Kisha shrugged.

"Yeah, probably." Kumali's eyes bugged out.

"I was just joking! How could you do that to Deveann!" She screeched.

"It's for his own good. And for yours, too. It'd probably have been better I'd never met you guys. Then you wouldn't have become so attached." Kisha sighed.

"Kisha!" Kumali was getting angry. "_You_ aren't attached? Not the slightest bit afraid of giving Deveann up? You're totally okay with it if you leave, he forgets all about you in an instant and runs off with some tramp?"

"It's better than him dying." Kumali crossed her arms.

"I don't care, you're staying here no matter what! You _are_ going to get married and you _are_ going to have children and no more of us are gonna die!" She shouted.

"Fine, fine, fine, have it your way. But the minute I see an Eraser, I'm hitting the road, Jack." Kisha rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't told me what a hickey is." Angel snarled.

"Why do you care what a hickey is?" Max moaned.

"Deveann and Fang keep saying stuff... oh wait, Iggy's in the conversation now, too. Gazzy's off to the side, cracking up. Iggy and Gazzy are making a bomb to put in the pants of doom." Angel tilted her head a bit as though getting better reception. "They're talkin' about you guys. They've said one or two things about Nudge." Then she looked a little surprised. "I'm in there but only barely."

"Me and you?" I struggled to suppress all the questions I wanted to blurt out.

"They're speaking from a father-like or protective point of view when talking about us." Angel clarified. I let out a sigh of relief.

"And _us_?" Kumali spat, disgusted. I held back laughter.

"I still don't know what a hickey is." Angel smiled evilly. That's mah girl, bribery. Max sighed heavily.

"A reddish mark on the skin caused by amorous kissing, biting, or sucking. It is a bruise from when some guy kisses you, the sucking causes a bruise. The red is blood. If Max has a red spot on her neck, she either has chicken pox or she was making out with Fang. Tell us what they were saying."

"Kisha!" Max growled.

"How the heck do you know so much about hickeys?" I said, slightly discontent.

"Kisha knows everything, she's like a walking dictionary." Kumali rolled her eyes.

"That's gross." Angel whimpered.

"Yeah, that's why we hadn't told you, now that it's out, please tell us what they're saying about us." Kisha sighed.

"Well... Kisha, you're, rather touchy feely today," Kisha went scarlet, "Max has been very emotional but hasn't really been out of the ordinary... Kumali's goten her first kiss..." Angel grinned.

"If it isn't Iggy, I'm telling on you." I joked.

"Of course it's Iggy." Kumali twiddled her thumbs.

"The boys are worried about you Nudge, they saw some guys at the mall checking you out. Apparently it really made Fang mad. And they say that I'm going to have about a million guys after me but I, being innocent," She snickered, "and sweet, will turn them down and find a man who loves me for who I am. And will gawk over my wingspan." She looked confused by the last part.

"Okay then... why are they talking about that?" I snorted.

"They're always talking about girls, even Gazzy." Angel sighed.

"Tch! So fickle. I think I'd die if boys were the only thing on my mind." Kisha giggled.

"Same here." Kumali agreed.

"I'd rather talk to the Voice!" The three slapped hands.

"We are the weirdest girls." We moaned as one, realizing most girls would probably talk about boys all the time if they could.

"So I hear you stole Deveann's sketch book." Kumali said.

"Uh huh!" Kisha smirked pulling it out of her bed side table. We love to look at Deveann's sketch book. Fang has his blog we read that to entertain ourselves, Iggy has his bombs and homemade fireworks, Gazzy has his stand up comedy/impressions, and Deveann has his comic books. He's really a pretty good author and an even better illustrator. Sometimes the comics are about us but he likes to let his mind wander to far off worlds, ones unlike this one, ones where the hero always wins. As much as we'd like to believe the hero always wins in real life, at one point, we begin to figure out, it's not true. The hero doesn't always win, the hero won't always be a valiant white knight, the hero isn't perfect and sometimes it's hard to know whether or not they're even a hero. Kisha opened it.

"Ahh!" Kumali sang dramatically, shining a flashlight on it as though it'd descended from the heavens, which, technically, it probably had if Deveann ever flew with it in his back pack.

"This one's about us you guys." Kisha said, letting us crowd around her. "Once upon a time..." She began. It took hours to read but I'll give you a brief summary. So the world's been saved, none of us know where to go from there. We thought we were all safe but even though the world was safe, the School still existed. The Voice had us destroy Itex, not the School. So we were being hunted down. Max and Fang were really getting to know each other, well, let's just say Kisha had Angel close her eyes for a few pages due to graphic content. max wasn't happy about this. Fang then _leaves_ Max for another girl. Just afterwards Fang is captured by the School. Max goes in to save him, only to find that the day after they had their little get together, see above graphic content remark, Fang had been captured the other Fang had just been a clone. That clone was sent to turn Max against Fang, more correctly it was sent to woo Kisha and turn Max against Kisha and finally get her out of the picture but having his own mind the clone had fallen in love with another, me to be exact. Max had kicked me and clone Fang out of the flock but came to rescue him when he was captured. I had struggled when they were going to take him and consequently had been attacked. The flock had heard and Angel arrived just in time to save my butt but died in the process. I myself was on the verge of death. Kisha, Deveann, and Kumali were frantically searching for help as I lay in Gazzy's arms. Gazzy confessed an undying love for me and kissed me right on the lips mere seconds before I died. When Kisha and Deveann came back empty handed Kumali was busy burying Angel and me as Gazzy wept having lost both his love and his sister. Just then we were attacked by Erasers. Kisha slaughtered them without lifting a finger, then she turned and ran. Deveann went after her. When another batch of Erasers came from the distress call Kumali and Gazzy had no chance. Kisha, while running from Deveann, was hit by a semi. Yeah, Deveann wasn't happy. In the end Max and Fang came back to find their friends all dead and gone, Deveann had committed suicide. Kisha sobbed as she read Max's words, "I hate this world and everyone in it. With that, she ran away, leaving behind Fang and the life she'd dreamed of." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Deveann's got one heckova mind, I'll give him that." Max was holding back tears of her own.

"That was so saaaaaaad!" Angel and I cried, clinging to each other.

"I'm sorry, what happened? I stopped listening after the Fang and Max part." Kumali shuddered.

"It wasn't all that bad. I'm mean... they didn't really do anything. Though he sets it up so you think they will." Kisha murmured.

"That part was definitely not my fave." Max groaned.

"I want to be cheered up!" Angel bawled in my arms.

"I want food!" I bawled back.

"What?" They all said.

"Nothing, never mind." Just then we heard a high pitched squeal. We looked out the window. Fire works. A streak of blue with something black hanging on whizzed through the air. It crackled as it blew up and a piece of black fabric smacked our window.

"There goes the pants of doom." Angel mumbled. We nodded. The boys were below, wooting and huzza-ing at the explosion.

"Boys." We sighed.

**That was wierd. Oh well. Please Review! Kissies!**


	34. Midwest Weather

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Saber, Lash, Jamie, and the late pants of doom are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**This morning I had a dream about being alone in the house with a friend over. Except there was a guy, like, murderous, cut-off-all-your-hair-drink-your-blood-and-sell-your-flesh-before-putting-your-meat-in-Glad-wrap-to-worship guy and so we were trying to be as quiet as possible. My friend slipped up and said something like where we were or something, I can't remember but the minute she said it the man went bounding up the stairs. I shouted "No!" And I woke up with a huge gasp. Saber is especially peppy this morning. I forgot to put in the last chapter that Iggy died whilst they were saving the world, previous to when the comic takes place. Hello, free-birds fly at midnight, I see that you are a new user here. I would be happy to read your story, I look forward to when your account is fully active. I have a trivia question for you guys. Previous to when I came over here and posted the first, awkward chapter of **_**A Blessing In Disguise**_**, what two, over ten chapter, STORIES did I write and what category were they under? (like a specific show or comic) Jwan, no cheatsies. On with the- yeah you know the drill.**

**Angel's POV (New again! Wow!)**

_"There go the wretched leather pants of doom!"_ Deveann said below.

_"I don't see what was so wrong with them." _Fang rolled his eyes. _Me and Max had a pretty good time, it's not like anything bad was gonna happen. _He thought.

_I wanna cook out..._ Nudge groaned in her head. Only seconds later a low growl emitted from her stomach. "I uh-"

"Max, why don't we have a cook out?" I asked. Preparing myself to use mind control I snuck inside her mind in case she said _no_.

_Dang, Fang looks hot in those pants... Angel get out of my head._ I giggled. "Sure, a cook out sounds like fun. None of us put on our pajamas yet anyway. Although the boys have, oh well." Max shrugged. We were walking out the door when I noticed Kisha was still at the window glancing hesitantly down at the boys.

_Deveann's not wearing a shirt... oh, this is not going to be fun._ "M-Max!" She called. "I don't think I should-"

"Come on, Kisha! Aren't you hungry?" Kumali cried.

"Steak! Steak! Steak! Steak!" Nudge chanted, running down the stairs five steps at a time.

"Kisha, it's alright. I'll help you." I said, holding out my hand. She smiled and took it. I led her down the stairs firing off as many questions as she would answer. "When did you and Deveann meet?"

"When I was twelve."

"Did you like each other right away?"

"I hated him, Kumali had to convince me to let him come with us."  
"Did Deveann like you?"

"I don't know when Deveann's mind snapped and he decided he was in love with me but it happened by the time we were fifteen. He's turning eighteen sometime next month. We don't know the exact date."

"Oh! Deveann's older than Max isn't he? That's weird, that would make him the first bird kid, not Max!"

"Deveann was a prototype for Max just like I was supposed to be the back up version. We both didn't make the cut. None of us have. She's the best of the best." Kisha smiled adoringly at Max. She looked upon Max as her older sister, as she did Kumali. Kisha was younger than Kumali, Max, and Fang but older than Iggy. Kisha and Kumali's birthdays were very close but they couldn't pinpoint Kumali's birth date so it was hard to tell who exactly was older.

"How come you know so much about Deveann?"

"An obsession to pass the time." Kisha shrugged, smirking.

"Is that why you're a walking dictionary?"

"The only reason I could ever think of." We came out the back door. Kisha was right, Deveann was wearing his pajamas. Which weren't really even pajamas when you think about it. It's just a pair of black jeans. Fang's usual pj's consisted of red shorts and an athletic shirt but he mixed it up tonight and Jamie let him borrow some of Mr.Reaper's clothing. Tyson, Tyson Reaper was Kisha's father, he hadn't been home in years, he was off doing research as Dr.Washington's pupil. Everytime he would get close to uncovering something he'd get distracted by something else to research. The pajamas Fang had chosen were silky black pants that I can only guess he wore for comfort and a cotton black T-shirt. I only know it's cotton cuz Max said it was soft in her head. I don't know why she was touching his shirt. Iggy wore black sweat pants and a brown turtle neck and Gazzy wore a Gi that Kisha bought him for his birthday. Iggy fired up the grill having Kumali help him even though she thought he was perfectly capable of cooking over a fire on his own. Kisha shook her wings out. "Ah, that feels good." She bent over back wards, cracking her back. She rolled her shoulder and sat down on the lush grass. We stared out at the lake/pond thingy Kisha's mom had out back. There was a little island in the middle.

"Hey Kisha, could we go camping on that island sometime?" Deveann said dazedly, deep in thought.

"You and me or all of us?" Kisha rose an eyebrow.

_You and me, alone on the island for a whole night. I'm not sure it would be such a good idea when you're in heat but it wouldn't bother me much._ "All of us of course." Deveann lied.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Max, what do you think?" Kisha asked.

"Hm... yeah, it looks nice. No poison ivy or poison oak or anything is there?"

"Nope, but that's not what I'm worried about." Kisha sighed. "It's April. Tornado season, also very rainy. I know you guys don't came to the Midwest much but it's where I've lived most of my life. Tornadoes are worst in April. They get really bad to the point of shutting off your power or ripping off your roof. Lightning isn't all that pleasant either. Actually, it's the worst. Tearing down trees starting fires. Hail, second worst, destroys cars. Sometimes you could swear a bowling ball was being dropped on your house." Kisha moaned.

"Wow..." Kumali mumbled. "I didn't know Indiana's weather was so harsh."

"That's why I wanted us to stay in South Dakota but you guys wouldn't shut up about the freaking heat."

"It was an oven up there! And in the winter it was a freezer! There isn't even a spring and fall, it's just oven then winter year after year!" Deveann ranted.

"So? It's better than tornadoes, thunder storms, floods, and droughts. Oh yeah, and car racing, ugh, that's the worst. Traffic jams out the wazoo." Kisha shuddered.

"Car racing?" Gazzy scoffed. "That's not even a type of weather."

"It's seasonal, troublesome, and it's on your local news broadcast, sounds like weather to me." Kisha retorted.

"She's got a point." Kumali said.

"I wish we were in Illinois." Kisha said with sparkles in her eyes.

"We're in Indiana, it's right next it, what's the difference?" Nudge asked.

"Chicago. Mom could buy us an apartment complex where we could live and we could go to the Asian mall and Ikea and- I thought that was the reason we went there in the first place." Kisha said abruptly.

"I wasn't really all too hyped about it." Iggy shrugged.

"Yeah, just a bunch of hoopla you girls were raising." Fang added.

"You'd know so much about girls wouldn't you, ladies' man?" Kisha replied. "I know, we could live in Virginia."

"No!" We all shouted at once.

"Okay..." Kumali said slowly.

"How about Georgia?" Nudge threw in.

"Nah, had some bad experiences with a hotel in Georgia, Georgia now scares me." Kisha moaned. Deveann and Kumali nodded solemnly.

"We could always go back to New York." Gazzy suggested. Max shook her head.

"I feel claustrophobic."

"Canada?" I piped up. Everyone just stared at me. "I like Canada."

"I think you're missing the point, sweetie, we're trying to stay in the border." Max clarified.

"Oh. Okay. Well then why don't we go to Wisconsin?"

"Don't know too much about Wisconsin..." Kisha muttered. "Sounds like a plan. But not right now. Let's just get settled here for right now, we'll move later. Our status is still uneasy. Besides we're holding a funeral next week." We agreed and had a moment of silence.

"WHO'S UP FOR STEAK?" And thus the silence was broken.

**That's all I could think of for the time being. I'm hungry so I'm just going to put this up for right now. Remember the trivia question.**


	35. ZOMBIE PLAYBOY BUNNY!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Jamie, Deveann, Saber, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! Backlash is property of my Dad! **

**It's amazing how well I can spell when I'm FRICKING TICKED OFF! Ugh! I just stomped down the stairs spelling **_**ticked**_** a mile a minute. I get my first review of the day, I have been bored all day, none of my friends are going to be available for a long time, NO ONE IS REVIEWING OR UPDATING and when I finally get something to be happy about my computer freezes! AGAIN! (sorry about that) Thank you very much, 2ndsly, for your review. You have no idea how much it means to me. THere will be Faxness in this chapter if I'm not mistaken. Oh yeah, Saber, say hi. **_**Not fter you frickin' cussed me out I'm not! **_**Do it! **_**Fine! Hi! (storms off)**_** Stupid teenage imaginary hot guys. Whatever. Here goes nothin'.**

**Fang's POV**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by my growling stomach. "How can I be hungry at this hour?" I sighed getting up.

"Fang?" Deveann grunted.

"Go back to sleep." I instructed.

"Fine, whatever." I was careful not to trip over anyone on my way out the door. I heard footsteps downstairs. I crept silently down the stairs, not knowing if it were one of the flock, a mad man, or, if worse comes to worst, Kisha.

"Who's there?" Max hissed. I was amazed she'd heard and also thrilled it was her and not Kisha.

"It's just Fang." I said, relieved.

"Oh. I'm getting a snack, want some?"

"Would I ever!" We went into the kitchen to grab some grub. I tried to make small talk as I looked through their fridge. "So what'd you girls talk about?" I took out the soda and a pizza.

"Deveann's sketch book, Kisha's in heat some more, er... and we talked for a little while about our latest obsessions."

"Yeah?" I grabbed some fruit salad and took the items to the table where we sat, drank straight from the two liter and ate without napkins, without plates, and without utensils. We finished it all off. "Who's your latest obsession?"

"To be completely truthful," I waited for her to say you so I could gloat, "free style jazz."

"What?!" I choked on my pizza. She started laughing.

"Kidding. Not really obsessed with anything at the moment. Closest thing to an obsession I suppose would have to be taking care of the flock." She shrugged.

"What about the others?" I tried to act like she hadn't almost killed me with the words "free style jazz."

"Kisha's latest obsession is Garra or Naruto, maybe Kiba. 'Parrently he's sexy or hot or something like that." She shrugged. "I dunno where she gets all the pictures of him without a shirt on." I stiffled a laugh. "Kumali is obsessed with ballroom dancing. I don't know how that got in there but whatever. Nudge is obsessed with food." Typical. "And Angel's obsessed with this little thing called blackmailing." She glared at me. "Have you heard of it?" She growled knowing fully well I was the one who'd introduced it to her in the first place.

"Uh..." I quickly searched my mind for something clever.

"Don't even try it. It's not worth your time or mine, for that matter." She rolled her eyes.

"You aren't the slightest bit obsessed with me?" I said, trying to get onto a different subject. "You don't think I'm sexy?"

"Just cuz you're sexy doesn't mean I have to be obsessed with you." She retorted.

"It made Kisha obsessed with Gaara, Naruto, or Kiba." I pointed out.

"Actually, she likes Gaara because he kills people for basically no reason." What? "She likes Naruto because he has self confidence and a positive attitude." Does that make any sense? "And she likes Kiba cuz... actually she doesn't know why she likes Kiba but that's okay."

"Those three descriptions contridict each other." I stated simply.

"Since when have we known Kisha to completely agree with herself?" Good point.

"Ya know, this is kind of like a date."

"Yeah, the candle lit midnight snack with no candles, no utensils, no plates, no napkins, and no cups." Ouch.

"That hurt, Max." I pouted.

"Don't try to be cute with me." She glared but smiled at the same time.

"I don't have to try, it just comes naturally." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll wipe that cocky grin off yer face." Still smirking.

"Oh will you, now?"

"I most certainly will." She leaned over the table and kissed me. She pulled back immediatly. I was shocked. "There it went." She giggled spitefully. **(How does someone giggle spitefully?)**

"Oh yeah?" I leaned over and kissed her back. Before we knew it we were just sorta makin' out over the table. I pulled back slowly, to check the time. "We've been down here for three hours at least." I mummbled.

"How do you know, you lookit the time before you came down here?" I shook my head pointing to the window.

"Last I checked it was pitch black out." The sun was all the way up.

"Wow." I looked at the time, eight o' clock. "When do you think the others will get up?"

"Not for another hour or so." I grinned back at her.

"Eek!" I didn't even know what happened, one moment she was there and the other moment she wasn't. Instead it was...

Lash?!

"Lash?!" I shrieked stepping back.

"Hiiii, Fangy!" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Lash? Oh Lash you're alive!" Max cried out.

"Shut up, you piece of freaking trash!" Lash snarled venomously.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Was all I could manage to say.

"Fangy, aren't you happy to see me?" She pouted. When I didn't react she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. At that I jumped back about five feet.

"Lash, what are you doing... alive?!" I screeched.

"Oh, I don't think I am." She shrugged.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Well, it took me a while to come to terms with the fact that I had no heart beat and I didn't have to breath but now I'm okay!"

"Wha-" Just then Kisha came down stairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Dang it, Fang..." She murmered.

"What is going on?!" I asked her.

"When you killed Lash you hypnotized her but with no real command in mind, you were just playing off your sub-concious-"

"In English!" I hollered.

"YOU TURNED LASH INTO A ZOMBIE, PLAYBOY BUNNY!" She screamed back.

"What?" Max murmured.

"What did I tell you about talking, _TRASH_?" Lash hissed.

"Scratch that, zombie, playboy bunny who's out for revenge upon Max." Kisha sighed. I had no idea what I was gonna do about this.

"Um... Lash, it's been really fun seeing you and all but it's better you just going back to pushing up daisies and the rest of us will grieve over you and hold your funeral, okay?" Kisha rolled her eyes at me. It was the nice-one-stupid, look.

"You don't like me?" She said crawling on the table and tracing my collar bone with a finger before grabbing my shirt and yanking me forward to kiss me.

"Hey!" Max stood, hands on her hips. "Lash or no Lash, Fang's my guy and NO ONE but me gets to kiss him!"

"Is that so?" Lash let go off my shirt and crawled off teh table, glaring at Max with her arms folded across her hardly developed chest.

"You guys! Cat fight!" Kisha called up the stairs.

"You involved?" Deveann replied.

"Uh uh!"

"Think I'll pass!"

"Could you make 'em hold up for a sec? I'll be right down!" Gazzy screamed, ending with a yawn.

"Could you guys just wait a minute?" Kisha requested.

"Uh huh! Anything for little Gazzy-kins!" Lash flipped her auburn hair and flashed a smile as she turned to Kisha.

"Yeah... whatever." Kisha said slowly.

"Alright, you can start." Gazzy came running down the stairs, tugging on a shirt.

"For the record," Lash began, "I'm no longer Lash. Call me," She paused for emphasis, "Backlash."

"Ha ha ha. Puns, gotta love 'em." Max smiled maliciously then ran at Backlash.

**Yaaaaaaaaay! Way too fun! Okay, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Kissies!**


	36. running out of names now

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Saber, Jamie, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! Backlash is property of my Dad!**

**Saber and I are at my cousins again. Saber is having fun watching me type... I guess, he keeps smiling at me. I just got NEW MOON! CH-YEAH! It's gonna be so sweekin'! 2ndsly, I wish I could say you're right but the thought just sprung me. I was re-reading, trying to figure out how I can fit a plot into this part then "To hypnotize her he must first kill her" ding ding ding! LIGHTBULB! You shoulda seen my evil grin. I'm so proud of her. You have no idea how much fun I had just typing the words, zombie playboy bunny. (tee hee)**

**Max's POV  
**Best way to tick me off, threaten to kiss, or actually kiss, Fang. I ran at her, she wouldn't go berserk on me if no one said her name, I could win this fight easy. Dead or not, she's goin' down. My fist slammed into her jaw and blood spurted out every which way. She staggered backwards and spit blood out into her hand. She looked up at Fang with wide eyes. "Fangy, she hurt me."

"Uh yeah, that's a big 'duh.'" He raised an eyebrow. I picked her up by her collar.

"Give up now and I wont have to maim you."

"It wouldn't matter, it's not like I can die again or anything." She shrugged. "I'm here only to serve my master." She batted her eyelashes at Fang.

"Oh, that's all?" I dropped her. "Well that's stupid, you're not even prettier than me." I scoffed, not really believing myself.

"I am so! He likes red heads, remember?" Crap.

"You (censored)in' (censored)." I said breathlessly.

"That's the way to talk to the dead best friend, Max." Kisha sighed.

"Yeah? And if she were after Deveann?" I placed my hands back on my hips.

"Then Fang has a sicker mind then I originally thought if he fantasizes of people making out with Deveann." I thought about it for a moment, then shuddered.

"Ha ha ha. You're _so_ cute." Fang snapped.

"Jeez, Max. Where the heck do you pick up that kinda language? And in front of Gazzy, no less." Deveann let a lazy yawn escape him as he came down the stairs and stood next to Kisha.

"Television, try it sometime." I rolled my eyes.

"Books connect so much more with you and are much more powerful." Kisha shrugged, shaking her head a little bit.

"If I had the time and the extraordinary ability to stay up days on end as you do I may just read one of those one thousand page books of yours." I moaned turning my attention back to Backlash. "Now then, since no amount of apologizing will make me take back what I said, kindly remove yourself from my presence." I pointed out the door.

"Come on! No rolling in the mud pulling each other's hair and scratching each other's eyes out?" Gazzy whined. I stared at him, my jaw hung open in utter disbelief at what he'd said.

"Boy, what the _heck_ are you on?" I muttered.

"The floor, I coulda sworn..." He looked down at the gleaming clean tile floor.

"That's not what I-" Fang gave me the I-haven't-had-that-talk-with-him-yet look and I stopped abruptly. Suddenly I was on my back and Backlash was towering over me.

"Ha!" She held me down with a foot.

"I didn't even get the wind knocked out of me..." I wondered aloud. I lifted her foot effortlessly, only now realizing that Fang's idea of a good time probably wouldn't involve the girl being able to knock him out. "Fang, you made this too easy on me." I sighed giving him a look of mock disapproval.

"That's what you think." He scooped Backlash up into his arms so I could get up with out her falling and possibly getting a concussion. She giggled at his mere touch. It was then that I realized, this wasn't Lash, just her body. No free will, she was hardly hypnotized, more like possessed. THe fate Fang had condemned her to was much worse than death now that I took a good look at the situation. Her lifeless body that was once a vessel for the kindest dog girl I'd ever met had been sold like a pair of jeans at a Goodwill to someone unfitting to fill the position. Still, I couldn't contain the girly jealousy that flared in the pit of my stomach when I saw him protect her. I was too tough for him, but he could still bring me to my knees just as easily as he had Lash. I now prayed that such a fate would never befall me. "The others won't like the idea of you killing Lash." He grimaced.

"I'm fine with it." Kisha looked at Deveann.

"Yeah, same here, kill her if wanna, not much of a help around here anymore is she?" Deveann shrugged.

"See, I have Kisha behind me, this battle is already won." Kisha beamed at my praise.

"But if Kumali objects?" Kisha's smile fell.

"Well, she'd have a very good reason for it." She mumbled to herself. "I'd naturally have to back it up, a bad habit but a habit no less." Her shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Do _you_ want to kill her?" I got up, brushing imaginary dirt off of me.

"Not particularly..."

**Of course not.**

_Backlash is such a distraction, I'm beginning to think that you're so easily distracted your children might have to do this job._

**Children?! Who with?!**

_Well, I figured the answer would be obvious. Fang, of course, is that not what you'd planned?_

**I hadn't **_**planned**_** anything! I only became aware he liked me anything more than a friend a few months ago!**

_You're quickly reaching adult-hood, you should be thinking about things like this._

**Who do you think I am? Kisha?**

_It wouldn't hurt to pretend._

"Oh, Fangy, you do care!" Backlash wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. He put her down and uncoiled her hands from around his neck.

"Stop calling me that." He said, more creeped out than firm and commanding. I sighed.

"It's too early in the morning for this." I groaned making my way up the stairs. "I'm going back to bed. Kisha, ya coming? Kumali and the other girls will be up soon and I don't particularly feel like explanations." She nodded and kissed Deveann on the cheek before following.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a second! I'm tired, too! Who's gonna take care of Backlash?" Fang called after us.

"Well I do believe that is you problem not ours, _master_." Kisha spat. I couldn't help but laugh at how well he reacted, seemingly disgusted, angry, and confused all at the same time. "Deveann, I do hope you give the others a good excuse as to why she's seemingly alive." He nodded. "Get to sleep Backlash, not in Fang's arms either, a bed, preferably of flowers but I would very much like it if Fang was absent of the room at the time."

"Okay!" She hopped out of Fang's arms and bolted up the stairs into one of the various guest bedrooms. Almost immediately the sound of snores could be heard.

"I hate her." Was I all I could seem to get out of me, no explanations as to why. Kisha seemed to understand.

"Yes, rest will help us to think it over in the afternoon." She giggled and then yawned.

**Sorry this is so short but I needed to update badly. I am actually finished with New Moon now and I'm at my house. It's been days since I began, I've been rather busy lately. If I can contact her, Jwan will be writing the next chapter. Kimmy for all you adoring fans. Now my mind is practically glued to Twilight and I'm going to keep my little crossover to myself until I can at least figure out what generation it would be in. It is 6:36 A.M. I stayed up all night reading. You should have seen me writing the first night I was reading New Moon, I was so depressed, the best, saddest dang stuff I ever did write. Oy vey. Review Please. Kissies! (Hey that rhymed!)**


	37. It's a Surprise

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. (None of my characters are in this chapter) Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**O' Future Ruler Maria Larry's Commentary: Saber and I are at my cousin's again. I'm way sorry about the wait. Um... yeah... my cousin's waiting to read more gushy Fax stuff. Surprisingly she likes my fic. (wow... she hates me!) Anyhoo, happy about that, anyway. I'm listening to I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me.**

**Jwan's commentary: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!! I had a lot of things on my mind and things to do so it took longer then I thought it would. Anyway, I'm sorry this one isn't a Kimmy chapter but the next one should be. Here's Iggy's Nightmare! **

**Iggy's POV**

"Iggy!" someone pounded on the door so hard I thought it might cave in. "Iggy!" can the panicked voice again. It was Max. I leaped out of bed and ran to the door. I heard the door handle impact the wall as I swung it open.

"What is it Max?" I followed her hurried footsteps down the hall.

"Erasers!" Max shrieked as she rushed down the flight of steps.

Kumali. I thought.

"I'm going back for Kumali!" I reversed my direction. Max grabbed my hand.

"No Iggy! You're blind! What if Erasers catch you!" Max pleaded.

"I've got bombs!" I struggled from her grip, but she held firm.

"You can't see where you're throwing them! She'll be fine. I sent Fang up to get her. He can defend her and he can see, so come down. I'll find you a place where you can hide!" Max ordered.

"Stop baby-ing me! I'm perfectly fine on my own Max!" I ripped myself from her grip and ran up the stairs.

"But you're blind!" Max shouted, but I forced it from my mind and concentrated on finding Kumali. I ran up to Kumali's door but I heard voices on the other side. Inside I could hear a distinctive sound that made my blood run cold. Fang and Kumali were kissing!!!

"Oh, Fang. You're so much cooler and stronger then that blind kid. You're handsome and loving and best of all, you can see." Kumali sang love stricken.

"That dress LOOKS so beautiful and radiant on you Kumali!" Fang's voice was smooth as he emphasized "looks" because I could never say that.

"I love you Fang!" said Kumali.

"I love you Kumali!" Fang answered just a sweetly. They then kissed some more. Anger boiled my blood. I kicked down Kumali's hotel room door with ease.

"I HATE YOU FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I steamed in pure red rage. I charged at him. I was going to strangle that Siren! I loved Kumali! We were meant to be together! Not Kumali and Fang! I pounced where Fang's voice was. There was no one there.

"I'm over here Iggy!" Fang jeered from a different direction. I lunged there. No one. "What's the matter? Oh yeah. You're blind!!" sang Fang from the opposite end of the room. Blood pounded in my ears.

"Iggy?" called the sweet voice of Kumali. I ran to where she was, but I ran in to a wall instead. "Iggy. Over here, sweetie." Kumali's voice rang. Maybe she did still love me. Maybe Fang was using a Siren trick or something on her. Then Fang's taunting caught my ear.

"Kumali deserves someone better then a blind mutant bird freak."

"She deserves someone better then a self-centered Avian Siren!" I punched where his voice was but no bone shattering noise was made. Nothing at all.

"Where are you going Iggy?"

"Face it I'm going to be better you at everything you try!"

"But Iggy… I'm over here."

"Wait a minute!" I called my head spinning with voices.

"Iggy."

"Hey, Ig!!"

"Iggy."

"Iggy."

"Iggy?"

"I can't see you!" I tried to call over the voices.

"Iggy."

"Iggy!"

"Iggy?"

"Iggy!!!"

"Iggy."

"Iggy!"

"Iggy?"

"Iggy!!!"

"Iggy."

"Iggy!"

"Iggy?"

"Iggy!!!"

"Where are you?!" I called frantically as the two voices seemed to be entangled into one voice .

"Iggy."

"Iggy!"

"Iggy?"

"Iggy!!!"

"Iggy."

"Iggy!"

"Iggy?"

"Iggy!!!"

"Iggy."

"Iggy!"

"Iggy?"

"Iggy!!!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!?" I sank to my knees with my hands to m ears, all of my senses overwhelmed by all the voices calling my name. I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Gasping for air.

"Iggy! I'm right here! I'm right here!" It was Kumali's concerned voice. "You were screaming in you're sleep."

"It was a dream?" I panted as I came back to reality.

"Yes. I was all a bad dream." Kumali cooed. I could feel her calming, perfect face gazing down to me and I had never been happier to be right here, right now.

**There was Jwan's chapter... yeah. Anyhoo, she'll get back to us with the next chapter in a bit. I want you to know that Lash won't be sticking around long, don't really expect much more of her. I want her to die all dramatically but I just don't have the time or the patience to keep her in here much longer. I want to kill her and get on with the romance, once that's over with I can safely put in my heartfelt sobby gush that I started writing while reading New Moon and you can all cry over that. You'll surely get a good look into Deveann's mind and I hope you'll be able to connect with him and maybe even feel sorry for him. I'm going to be waiting on the edge of my seat for the next chapter so you should be, too. Right now I'm reading Nightfall by Black Angel (a Twilight fanfic that takes place right after Twilight). It's really good but I would only recommend it older teens. Kisses!**


	38. Kimmy Fluff

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Again, none of my characters in this one. Kumali is propety Jwan!**

**Just, just read, I am too flustered and freaked out to write something clever. Saber's right here, if anyone help plan our wedding, I'm up for suggestions, cuz xHelloxKittyx must be getting tired of my suggestions alone on the wedding.**

**Kumali's POV**

After Iggy's troubled sleeping, I was thinking about my relationship with him. Would it really work out? I mean, we've only kissed once, but is it even worth it? I would never know what being blind is like. If something happened, would I be able to help him, or would we be forever disconnected because of sight? How would I ever relate to him? I sighed. I was sitting on Iggy's bed, waiting for him to fall into sleep. I didn't wasn't to leave him in case he had another bad dream. Looking at his sweaty pale skin and strained crystal blue eyes, I knew the dream was about me. Did he think about me so much that I wore into his subconscious and into his dreams? Was that normal to have dreams about someone you liked? I pondered it to myself. His slower, rhythmic breathing told me he was asleep. If I liked Iggy, why haven't I had dreams about him? Were my feelings for Iggy, really not deep and it was merely a crush or infatuation? Then I thought back to our kiss, the part were I relaxed and it felt sooooo good. It shouldn't have even felt that good, but it did. But, then again, was it just a spur-of-the-moment reaction? I turned back to the sleeping Iggy. Maybe I could just kiss him really fast. Just to make sure my feelings were true. He would be asleep anyway. Yes. Just a little peck on the cheek won't matter. I would rest easy knowing how I really felt about him. Just one little kiss won't matter. I leaned over him and pecked him really fast on the cheek. I felt nothing. It doesn't really count unless it's on the lips right? I kissed his lips lightly and quickly. I felt nothing. I concluded that you must not get the full effect unless you kiss longer, correct? I leaned in on him and my long hair fell on his shoulders. I kissed his lips longer but then I pulled back. Iggy started kissing me back! I sat up abruptly and blushed profusely. "Don't stop. It feels good." Iggy said blushing as well. I acclined to his request and kissed again. This time it was a long kiss and this time I felt a kind of joy. It seemed to come from someplace deep within my heart. A vacant room that only one person could light up. That person was my soul-mate. The only one who could ever love my truly (except for God). That special someone was pale with strawberry blonde hair, blind eyes, and wings like me. He was someone in this room. He was kissing me back. He was my true love. All the same, he was Iggy.

**There it is, yay! REVEIW PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	39. Insert Name Here

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Saber, Jamie, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! Backlash is property of my Dad!**

**Oy Vey! Sorry, I haven't been updating, I been busy. Saber and I have guests over but it's nice. I'm forcing one to read the MR books, so far she thinks it's boring (she's only on page 63, she wouldn't know.) Anyhoo, here's the layout for the rest, it's going to be humorous and gushy for a chapter (this one) or so, then it gets violent, by request of birds-fly-free-at-midnight, then it's sad, then it ends, kay? Kay. Here goes nothin!**

**Max's POV**

I crawled back under Kisha's covers, Kumali was no where to be found, Nudge and Angel were huddled together on the fold out couch. Kisha walked past the bed and got on her computer. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"I'm going to a little place called fanfiction heaven, go to sleep, Max, you need your rest." She demanded. I had to admit, I was not totally against the idea. I closed my eyes and reluctantly drifted to sleep.

"MAX!" I awoke to Kisha's frantic scream. She was clinging me with such a force I thought I might crack in half, everyone was in the room, execpt Backlash. She loosened her hold and pulled me into a hug. I heard shuddering sobs. I opened my mouth to tell her I was okay but the sobs only got louder. My eyes shut on their own without warning, I was the one crying, not Kisha. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Max. I'm here now. I'm here." She murmured to me.

"What did you do to her?!" Deveann's voice was but a distant growl. No answer came from what I could hear over my own pathetic pleads for mercy. I felt Kisha tense.

"No." She said frimly.

"But-" Fang's voice broke my numb state. I felt the tears washing over my freazing cold cheeks. I was shaking from fear and cold. All of me was soaked to the bone and when my latest bawl escaped me it soon turned into a scream of pure agony. My own voice echoing inside my head was so loud I thought my ears would bleed.

"You stay away from her." Kisha snarled, I heard a low rumble behind her voice. She was ready to put me down and rip his lungs out. I'd never seen her so angry with anyone but herself or an Eraser. She held me close to her.

"Fang, what's going on right now?" Kumali's sweet voice drifted in one ear and out the other.

"Just let me see her, she obviously wants my company, not yours. Or at least needs it." Fang muttered for only Kisha to hear.

"She doesn't need anyone! Max is strong on her own. Least of all she needs you! For once do whats best for her, not what makes you feel better." Kisha's harsh words stung.

"What's going on?" Angel's broken voice shattered my heart as I knew she was crying. My moans got louder and more desprate. They sounded like words, I didn't focus on them long enough, I had other things to think about.

"Fang... you... you did this." Iggy's voice was shocked and tormented.

"How?" Fang was just getting mad. "What did I do?!" My voice was raised.

"Shh, shh..." Kisha cooed. "That's just like you, focusing on your punishment for the whole ordeal, not that somehow Max was put in pain."

"She's right. The how doesn't matter, Fang. It's what we can do to make it better and it's best you stay away from Max." Deveann sighed, as though he regretted the thought.

"Max." Fang touched my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder. As though the touch hurt me.

"Why?! How could you do this to me?!" I finally understood what I was saying.

"Don't touch her!" Kisha set me down and lunged for him but I was quicker. I got there first. We fell to the floor with a noisy "thud." The room was still and the only thing that could be heard was my screams.

"WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU BACK STABBING, HEART SHATTERING, MURDERER! YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME!" I repeated it even as I was being ripped from him. I couldn't understand what I meant. I couldn't control anything. My body fought viciously against Kisha's grip. "YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I was dropped and my head landed on the hard wood floor before the rest of me and I cried harder.

"YOU IDIOT!" I faintly heard glass break over my thunderous accusations of my supposed murder.

"Kisha!" Deveann hollered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU LONG AGO! HOW COULD I JUST LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Kisha's voice was growing fainter by the second.

"I need to see Max!" Fang's was equally as distant. I felt warm liquid fill my mouth and I began to gag on it, refusing to stop for swallowing and breathing during my fit.

"Max?!" Nudge shreiked pathetically.

"All of you get out of here and get Jamie!" Deveann's voice hurt my ears, by now I was used to the softness of Fang and Kisha's. It was like an out of body experience except I couldn't see anything. I couldn't control any of my movements or form any thoughts, I just listened as I seemingly died, right there on Kisha's guest room floor. The liquid dripped out of my mouth as strong hands found me and lifted me and the pitter patter of panicked foot steps left the doorway. "Max, it's all right." Deveann's voice wasn't nearly as calming as I had hoped it would be. I felt his hands fly out from under me. All in the same second I heard an "Uhh!" And I my back was pressed firmly to something soft. Panicking, I began to kick and claw at anything in my reach.

"FAAAANG! YOU MORON!" I felt sanity drift back in while Kisha's voice echoed through the room. Though sanity arrived, control over my body still had not and every groan of satisfaction that came out of me was an invitation for humiliation. Fang's lips were squarely over my own and as I kissed him back he pushed the limits far over what I'd ever let him if I had control over what I was doing. His lips pulled away from mine and his hands slid out from under my T-shirt. I gasped for air as Kisha scolded him.

"Oh, for the love of all things good and sane..." I moaned opening my eyes and leaning over the edge of the bed to hurl. My hair was pulled back behind me. I recognized the rough hands as Deveann's. "What's going on...?" I managed, my voice was hoarse from screaming.

"You don't know?" Deveann asked, not wanting the other two to speak to me in my current state. "Max, you were screaming. You had been screaming, crying, and sweating at the same time."

"Sweating? I was freezing..." I wondered aloud.

"You were screaming Fang's name." I was what? I couldn't even remember-

_He killed you, Max. It was a horrible thing to watch. HE broke your heart and killed you... Because of Backlash..._ I felt myself shudder in time with the voice. The room began to spin and I heaved once more.

**What?! Show me!**

_No, not even I could put you through that torture. Inhumane doesn't begin to cover it. Max, you need to kill Backlash or she will be the death of you._

**She can't even push me down, how will she kill me?**

_Looks can be decieving. You of all people should know that._

I looked up at Fang, he was bruised and bloodied, whether or not it was Kisha or I who had inflicted such damage, I was unaware. I glanced over at Kisha, also soaked with blood but standing fully upright and seemed more concerned with me at the moment, unlike Fang who had been leaning up against the bed post. He had sounded so harsh and uncaring before but his bore into mine, love and devotion poured out of them. "Oh Fang..." I mumbled. Kisha looked offended, on her way out the door she pushed Fang down. Deveann glared at Fang. "You guys he really didn't do-" I began.

"No. I picked a fight with Kisha, she was right, I was being selfish. I nearly got you and me killed." He shook his head in dismay.

"Nearly?!" Deveann's words dripped with sarcastic loathing. "You say it as though you're going to live to see tomorrow. Look what you did you her! And Max! You're an idiot! How the heck do you expect us to get anywhere with this behavior? It's things like this that hold us back!" Deveann looked at me, his eyes turning from hard to warm in an instant. He was aking me if I wanted time alone with Fang. I nodded. He left us, being remotely quiet until he slammed the door.

**I gotta stop right here, sorry. I thought I would be funny in this one but steered away from that. I now have an extremely action packed and Faxness filled plot coming up, thank you, birds-fly-free-at-midnight! It was weird writing this chapter because it felt more like I was reading it than writing it. I bet you all feel sorry for Fang now. I can't help but go Kisha all over him, though. I'm like, "Fang, don't touch her she'll- YOU TOUCHED HER?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! KISHA, SICK 'EM!" Hee hee. Anyhoo, I'll update as soon as I'm awake enough to. (3 AM exactly) Kisses!**


	40. DON'T KILL ME!

****

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Saber, Jamie, and Lash are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan! Backlash is property of Dad!

I'm glad to see some of you have malice towards Backlash. You don't, I don't, nobody really knows where this is going but I can assure you that it's going to be violent. Saber is ticked at me because I wrote, "I wuvvles Saber Flaire," on my pants and put eighty multicolored hearts around it. _Eighty, Maria. You put eighty._ I still don't understand how exactly that's a problem. I have a pic of Edward Cullen on my profile! Yay! I like it, and drew it but it's not exactly what I pictured he'd look like. It was as close as I could get. Anyhoo, on with the chapter! 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fang's POV**

She looked so scared. She was just staring at me, shaking. I moved closer to see if she'd flinch. She didn't, she threw herself at me and buried her head in my jacket. "Max, are you okay?" I whispered into her hair.  
"I still love you, Fang." Good. She can still read my mind.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through this morning. I really just don't think when something involves you. You're so precious to me." I hugged her close. "I couldn't just watch while Kisha took care of you. I wanted to be the one you clung to." She giggled softly in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Jealously does not look good on you." She whispered. I turned my head and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away, looking mortified.

"What?" My heart fell.

"My mouth still tastes like puke!" She murmured. I chuckled. That's just like her. I got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?!" She cried. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm getting you some water and a mint." Then she giggled.

"You're doing that just so you can kiss me?" She laughed. I turned so she wouldn't see me blush.

"Yeah." I left. I nearly walked straight into Backlash. I stepped back, my back was pressed against the door.

"What are you doing in Max's room?" She asked sweetly.

"This isn't-" I began to tell her is was the guest room.

"Max is in there." She said, more firmly.

"Max is sick and-"

"She doesn't need anyone, as she has boasted so many times before, why do you bother?" She huffed.

"She doesn't boast." I defended, getting angry.

"Why do you care about her? You love me!" She stabbed the middle of my chest with a finger. "Ouch." I hissed, reaching up to touch where she'd jabbed me. I was wondering why she was such a push over. I liked my girls strong, it doesn't get much stronger than Max. I don't have to worry about breaking her. I liked them independent and sassy, yes, I said sassy. The reason why when I felt that jab, the "ouch" was sorrowful, not angry. If Lash was my "perfect girl," she is not as sweet as she seems and she won't stop until Max is dead. Did I mention I thought being stubborn was cute? Backlash certainly didn't pull all these traits off the way Max does.

"I love Max." I snarled, bending her hand back. My perfect girl could never kill me.

"I'm dead, Fang. Feelings are beyond me, I'm just a shadow, your mind is not a happy place." She sneered before strutting away. I discarded the encounter. I needed to tell Kisha, but Kisha was still mad at me. Deveann was mad at me. Kumali is probably mad at me now. Iggy is with Kumali. Gazzy and Angel can't do anything and Nudge will blow the whole thing out of proportion. I shook my head and stalked straight back into Max's room. She rose an eyebrow at me.

"What's up?" She motioned at my empty hands.

I shrugged. "No mints." I said.

"And no water?" She scoffed. I shrugged again. I sat down on the bed next to her and held her close feeling an bubbling in my stomach.

"Max." I said quietly. She looked up at me. "I'm so scared of losing you." I shook my head, not knowing how she'd react to this. "Promise me that you'll stay as far as you can away from Backlash." I said softly. She looked at me, her eyes full of bewilderment.

"Fang, do you think I can't take that little girl on all by myself?" I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I just want you to be careful, Max. I'd like it if you were to go to sleep and actually have a nice dream this time." I kissed her forehead. "Be kind to my, Max." I whispered to the voice. Max laughed under her breath. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in before shutting off the lights and leaving. I locked the door to be safe but knew that that would do nothing if Backlash were to want to get in. I had no choice. If it wasn't bad enough to have already killed Lash and Max (only in her sleep but it's still horrible) I now had to kill Backlash. I knocked on Deveann and my door.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" I suppressed a comeback and just knocked again. I heard stomps on the hard wood floor before he opened the door a crack. "What is it?"

"You hate me." Somehow this seemed to be at the front of my mind.

"Yes, I do. What is it?" I sighed at his approval of my statement.

"Backlash-" The door slammed in my face. "No! Deveann, I need you for-" I heard a loud bang and knew it was a warning fire of his gun. "Fine! Jerk!" I hollered. I tapped on Iggy's door, surely, dead or not, blowing up a zombie would work. "Ig-" The door opened with a "whoosh." To my surprise, Kumali was behind it, not Iggy. She glared at me.

"Iggy doesn't want to see you right now." She said calmly. "Frankly, neither do I." I opened my mouth to ask why when she answered me. "You hurt Kisha, _and_ Deveann. They were just trying to help Max."

"But I need to-" Again the door was slammed in my face. I sighed and decided to go ask one of the younger ones for help. I opened the door to the kids' room.

"You big meanie! You hurt Max, you hurt Kisha who was helping Max and, you hurt Deveann who was helping Kisha _and_ Max!" Angel hollered in my face. "I'm not going to help you with anything! None of us are! I have to wonder when Max became so forgiving!" Nudge slammed the door for her and I heard Gazzy say, "Nice one, 'lil sis." Then the slapping of hands. I turned around and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Having trouble are we?" Jamie giggled. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. She giggled again. "You need to kill Backlash. She's much too powerful to enslave." I blinked in response. "You're wondering how to kill her? Hmm... you're a Siren, right?" I nodded. "Eat her."

"WHAT?!" I cried.

"Go away!" Nudge's voice thundered from behind me, making me jump.

"Come on, Fang. I'll explain." She led me up to the library. She opened up a book. She ran her fingers over the pages. "Aha! Here it is." Her index finger traced under a sentence. "It says here that Sirens eat their victims."

"Always?" I choked out. She shrugged.

"I suppose that the Sirens are born to hunt unlike you, born to eat what's been hunted and preferably already cooked." I nodded slowly. She shrugged. "I'm sorry hon, you gotta eat her. If it makes you feel better to cook her, light her on fire and pour in the barbecue sauce. She's already dead."

"But she can still move..." I mumbled.  
"Sorry, hon. That's your problem." She closed the book and began to walk away.

"Oh, come on! You can't pretend you'd bee okay with eating something while it's squirming!" I hollered at her. She smiled sweetly back at me. "Maybe someday I'll tell you about my days when I was Kisha's age." She said then left.

"What?" I muttered to myself. I went into my room and began to make plans for grilling Backlash.

_Tie her to a pole and light her on fire?_ What is this, the medieval times?! _Nope. Um, get flamethrower-_ We don't have a flamethrower. _Nope. Pour gasoline in mouth and-_ You're kidding, right?

I sighed in defeat as I threw yet another piece of crumpled paper into the waste basket. "I'm just going to have to eat her raw." I moaned.

"Eat who raw?" Kisha opened the office door. I screamed and fell out of the chair. She laughed at my misfortune but went to help me up.

"You're... not mad?" I said, stunned.

"No, should I be?" She looked at me funny.

"Everyone else is. I mean, I hurt you, and Deveann, and Max!" I cried.

She giggled at me. "You're not helping your case. Fang, you shot me in the leg before I even knew you. You and Deveann fight all the time. Max forgave you so I don't see the reason in being angry with you." She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Deveann's mad at me." I explained.

"Understandably so, he doesn't think the way I do. Now then, who are you going to eat?" She smirked. I looked down at the tan carpet.

"Backlash. She's going to kill Max. She's more powerful than she led on and the only way to kill her is to-" I gulped, "eat her." Kisha gave me a warning look.

"Promise me you aren't pulling my leg." She hissed.

"I would never kid about something like this."

"I'll be back!" She screamed, dashing out the door. I smiled, it was ironic that the one person that hated me most was the only one I could go to about something as serious as this. I laughed a little at the thought and laughed more in relief. It felt good to get this off of my chest. I found myself laughing at the very sound of my voice.

"What's so funny?" A high pitched girly voice came from behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed turning to face Backlash. I looked back at the door. Closed and locked. "Lash... what are you doing in-" She pushed me up against the nearest wall.

"Settling what should have been settled before I _died_." She hissed. Her mouth came closer to my own. The smell of almonds overwhelmed me. Just as soon as our lips had met a warm liquid came flooding out of her mouth into my own. I couldn't imagine she thought swapping spit was really swapping spit. I felt slightly dizzy as my eyes closed and I sighed against her mouth.

**Max's POV**

Kisha pulled me down the hallway. She had said something about Backlash but it was so fast I nearly missed it. I has Kumali hot at my heals and I didn't know why she'd needed us to come so quickly. I heard a loud "thud" and Kisha stopped abruptly. "Oh no!" She cried. "Hurry!" She began to run again, nearly double the speed she'd been at just before hand. She came to a screeching halt in front of the office's open door. "No!" Kisha bawled. I shoved past her. Inside the room stood Backlash and Fang. To tell the truth, Fang wasn't standing. He lay on the floor, his skin slightly red. Backlash sent me an innocent smile. "You murderer!" Kisha screamed.

"Oh well, I try." She shrugged and flipped her hair like a super model.

**Fang's dead...?**

"Potassium Cyanide." Kisha said in time with my Voice.

**Potassium what?**

_It's a rapidly acting poison that uses cell diffusion to take the oxygen out of cells. Soon he will go into a coma. He will die within two hours if he isn't dead already._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay! I'm evil! I admit it! I just killed Fang. Please don't kill me! Please!!! I'm begging you! You will seriously love what's coming up! Except there will be a really gory part in the next chapter that some of you might not like. Just understand that I killed him for a good cause... and because I'm evil and killing people is kinda fun. Anyway, please review! I still love you and I hope you still love me! Kisses!**


	41. Gore

**Maximum Ride is the property of James Patterson. Saber, Kisha Reaper, Jamie, Deveann, and my new gash on my hand are property of Me! Kumali is property of Jwan! Backlash is property of Dad! **

**Okay then, I got my first threat review! I have to say, it feels great! 200 reviews, I am sooooo happy! I don't care how long it took me to get here I have 200 hundred reviews and great reviewers! I'm happy! Alright you guys, keep your boxers on, you'll probably like what's coming up but I warn you that it will not be pretty. **

**Max's POV**

"Fang?" I whimpered, moving towards him. Backlash's smile widened.

"No." Kisha wrapped a protective arm around me.

"What is potassium cyanite?" Kumali said, clearly unafraid of Backlash.

"It takes the oxygen out of your blood cells. It's a poison. He'll die within two hours if we don't get the antidote soon." Kisha growled.

Antidote?!

Oh right. You see... funny story really, when I studied poisons-

Shut up, I don't need your help! Fang's body convulsed and I let out a tiny shreik. Backlash laughed malevolently.

"I can't imagine he just let you poor toxins down his throat." Kisha snarled. Backlash grinned and I watched as spit seeped down her chin and dripped onto the floor. "That's not spit." Kisha said, disgusted. Then she smirked. "Where's the antidote?" Backlash wiped her mouth and glared. "You may not be alive but you couldn't do that to Fang. Not to your master." Backlash curled her upper lip and growled. "So, I'm right?" Kisha bared her fangs.

"That stupid boy had something quite strong going on in his sick, twisted mind, to tell the truth. He wanted Lash to trust him, to just obey him and die. I'm bound to him. I need to kill him, so I just have to wait. If I am too preoccupied to save him, he can die and I'll have nothing holding me back." She focused on me for the moment. "Let her fight me, and you can have the antidote. I was more than willing to oblige. To my surprise, Kisha let me go.

"Slaughter her." She whispered to me. I nodded. I ran at her and she ran as well, I pulled a fist back as did she, I smirked. Just before we colided I twisted and swung a leg out. To my surprise it stopped and I fell from lack of balance. I got up to see Backlash had fallen as well. We'd both done the same thing. I pounced onto her but she threw me off with ease. I sumeralted in air and spun to the side, sliding on the floor and then dashing forward, I tackled her legs. She fell down and a satisfying "crack" rang through the room. I was kicked off of her and my back slammed against the desk at the other end of the room. My wings unvoluntaritly swung open and papers flew everywhere. I quickly made a little paper airplane.

"Lookie here, you really are a piece of trash!" I spun around and just as Backlash grabbed a hold of me I shoved the point of the airplane in her eye. Blood poured down her cheeks. She yanked it out of the socket and gave me a toothy grin. "Can't feel anymore, Max." She informed me, slamming me up against the wall. Her hands locked around my throat. I ripped and tore at them.

"Found it!" Kumali cried triumphantly. Backlash turned ehr head. "You really aren't too original. All we had to do was think like Max. You put the antidote in his pockets." I struggled to turn my head but found it to be no use. I lost conciousness.

**Kisha's POV**

"Kumali, do your thing and I'll do mine." She smiled her only evil smile.

"Will do." She began to pour the andtidote in his mouth. I looked up and saw Max drop.

"Backlash!" I hollered to her. "You're my prey." I got down on all fours and shook out my wings. I dug my nails into the floor and bared my fangs before letting out a roar that I'd been suppressing for much too long. I love to hunt and all I can say is that those bunnies better be glad they wouldn't end up like this sucker. It probably wouldn't have felt so good if I had hunted a bear or a lion before. **(Gory part for those of you who hate gore)** She smiled at me. I suppose she hadn't realized that I wasn't going to save the world, not because I wasn't as strong as Max, but because I was stronger, and even Max is hard to handle. I ran at her, ripping up tiles with my nails, for a split second I felt pain and wet on my fingers but then it disappeared. I'd deal with that later. I pounced at Backlash, she merely stepped out of the way, stupid girl. I landed and spun around, knocking her down and turning full circle so I could see her. Her leg was just under me, I could've started anywhere I felt like it, but the neck just seemed sooo much better. I dug my claws into her and raked downward, She slid under me until we were facing each other. Her eyes were full of fear, I could smell it as well. I took in a big whiff. "I usually like my prey fresh," I told her, "but I'll make an exeption just for you." I opened my mouth wide so she could see my fangs and she squealed in terror. I suppressed a smirk as I tore down on her neck. She screamed as she kicked and clawed at me. I felt something hard break between my teeth. The spine. Backlash heard it and shrieked bloody murder. I ripped upward snapping her meat in my jaws. "You're a little tough. Need to be softer." I said to myself. I straddled her and looked at my piece of handy work. Her head was hardly attached any longer. I pounded every inch of her I saw until she was bloody all over and she just watched in horror as I did it all. I sneered at her. "Welcome to my life, kid." I grabbed her arm and yanked. I felt every bit of it loosen at the tendons ripped free. I didn't even blink when the blood splattered my eye. I pulled it up towards my mouth. "Bon apetite." I said in a heavy french accent then dugg into the flesh like a hungry dog. "This!" I yelled at her, "Is what happens to your kind!" I slammed her head into the floor untill I felt the blood flow through my fingers. "Now be a good little puppet and do as master says before you end up Kisha Chow." I bent it upward and watched as it tore little by little and the pool of blood under neath it expanded. She looked like she would cry.

"How could you do this to me, Kisha?" She said in Lash's voice. I ripped the head clean off and she screamed.

"I'm being merciful." I whispered into her ear. I felt everything go limp. She couldn't come back to life this time. This time she'd done what Fang told her to. Now, she was dead. I threw her head and body out the window and slammed it shut.**(GORE OVER!!!)**

"Wuzup?" I heard a groggy Fang mumble. I turned on my heel.

"OH! You're okay!" I cried.

"Fang!" Max threw herself on top of him.

"Careful there, almost Juliet, he nearly died." Kumali sighed.

"You're a wonderful medic," I told her, "If our children weren't going to be born around the same time I'd want you to deliver my daughter." I walked over to the trio.

"Where's Backlash?" Fang said, panicking.

"Whatever you do, don't look in the back yard." Max said before showering Fang with kisses.

**That was dang cheesy. Those of you that didn't read the gore, Kisha ate Backlash. I hope you guys love me again! The next chpater will be the funeral. Then you're going to hate me again. But it makes for some fun writing! I can't tell you how much I wished I was Kisha writing this. Sorry but my senses were going crazy the whole time! Please Review! Kisses!**


	42. The Funeral

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Saber, Deveann, and Lash are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Okay! Well, sorry that the gore wasn't gory enough for those of you that read it. Really sorry. I did gross out one person anyway. This chapter will be kind of laid back. Alright, here we go.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Deveann's POV**

I buttoned up my black silky work shirt Kisha'd bought me. Today was Lash's funeral. I stepped out into the hallway with the tie in my mouth as I fuddled with the black leather belt. I heard a faint giggle and looked up from my pants. "You're a mess." Kisha laughed from the other end of the hallway. She put something in Nudge's hair and came over to me. Nudge was touching whatever was in her hair and squealing with joy. "What in the world do you think you're doing, Deveann?" She murmured, shaking her head and fixing my collar. I gulped.

"I'm trying to dress myself." She laughed spitefully, in a way that sent chills up my spine.

"You need practice. Leggo." She said, swatting my hands. I let go of my belt and it hung limply in the loops. She took the tie from my mouth and tied it around my neck. "Your socks have holes in them. You aren't even wearing shoes." I shrugged. She looked me in the eye, having finished tying my tie.

"So?" I mumbled.

"You're so naive." I felt her grab my belt but she still stared at my face. I heard it click closed and she tightened it. "This is a formal event." She told me. She pressed herself against me and I was between her and the wall. "You need to look your best." She ruffled my hai with her hands, kissed my cheek and twirled around to find someone else who needed help getting ready. I couldn't understand how she could scold me so. She herself was wearing a Gothic Lolita; black and white striped thigh highs, and black Mary Janes. Her hair was up in curls and had a black rose clippy. I leaned against the wall before letting myself sink into a sit.

"Going barefoot?" Fang asked, straitening his tie and closing our door behind him.

"Oh, hilarious." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave but he just stared down at me. "What?" I asked him.

"What am I going to say?" He moaned. "When I'm called up to speak about her. Am I expected to just go up there and say something stupid like, 'Lash was a kind, caring, lovely girl, it's a shame I killed her.'" I laughed meekly.

"Fang, everyone knows you killed her. We understand if you're going to be a little awkward up there. Besides, Kisha ate Backlash, what do you think she's going to say?" I replied.

"I suppose you have a point." He helped me off the ground and shoved a pair of black dress shoes into my hands. "Thank you." I watched him walk away as I slid on the shoes. Lash was dead. We'd already coped with it, now we were giving her respect and  
showing that we loved her now just as much as we had then. No tears would be shed at this funeral, we were all much too adjust to death at this point.

**Fang's POV**

I went to find Max, I couldn't do this without her. I needed some sort of support on this. She was wearing a long black dress that tied around her neck and showed her back. Kisha was speaking with her, reassuring her of her outfit. Her eyes flickered and met my glare. She waved goodbye to Max and went to rush past me. I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Lemme go!" She pleaded. I pulled her closer so she could hear my words through gritted teeth.

"This is a funeral, not a ball, Kisha." I informed her.

"I know, but doesn't it look great on her?" She gestured towards Max, who was staring awkwardly at a black fan Kisha'd given her.

"Yes, that's the problem." She pouted at me, when she saw that wasn't working she wrenched her arm from my grip. She put her hands on her hips and stood up straight.

"No, that's your problem. Get. Over. It." She growled and stopped off. I admit, even in a Goth Lolita, she was still kinda scary. And I'd thought she and I could be friends yesterday. I approached Max with sweaty palms and shaky legs.

"Hello, Fang." She said calmly. "Are you nervous about your speech?" I nodded wordlessly. "That's understandable. Remember when Lash met Chris?" I remembered perfectly, she was so scared she was trembling. I nodded. "Yes. That was her first day with us, she quickly proved that things aren't always what they seem." My mind flickered back to when Max was stumbling aimlessly and bloody through the woods. Then… the pants of doom… She laughed quietly to herself.

"What?" I sputtered forgetting not to talk. She gave me a quizzical look but discarded it.

"The pants…" I smiled, we were thinking the same thing. She soon sighed. "This should be a sad occasion." I laughed spitefully.

"Yeah, obviously, black or not, some people are trying to lighten the mood." She rose an eyebrow. I put my hands on my waist and drew them outward, outlining an imaginary skirt. Max laughed.

"It's not nice to make fun of Kisha like that. You two were getting along so well yesterday." I nodded reluctantly. Truth be told, I had nothing against Kisha, she was nice, I liked her but her hatred of me was so fierce there was no point in even trying to be friends. The whole fiasco could have been avoided if I had just treated Max with more respect is the sad bit.

**Max's POV**

I took my seat on a bench outside. I was sitting between Fang and Nudge. My whole flock sat together whilst Kisha's flock sat on the adjacent bench adjacent to ours. The speeches began. Most of the people here hardly knew Lash and shook their heads disdainfully at certain parts of stories and comments. Finally, I came. I gulped down my uncertainty and went to the front. "Erm, hi." I waved, a low murmur of chuckles and laughter rang in my ears as several hands shot in the air to wave back at me. "I was very close to Lash. You see, she has nearly killed me twice now. I know it sounds odd but I'm actually rather happy that I was able to be attacked by her that first time. Through that she opened up more to us and she was allowed to see that I did truly care about her just as much as anyone else. I regret not having brought her to Dr. Washington. I cannot neither say that I blame Fang for his actions nor can I say that I blame Lash for any of the events that took place. From where I stand, if that son of a gun, Ter Borcht, hadn't been born none of this would be happening. But at the same time, I thank this horrible, sick man for bringing us all together and I trust that God will take good care of our precious Lash." That night we stayed outside and ate snacks, ignoring the bugs that bit at us.

"Max?" Angel's small voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yes, sweetie?" I turned to face her. She handed me a stack of papers.

"I printed out that site." She said quietly. I was wondering where this was going. "The one where Lash's history is." I nodded, still  
waiting for the point. She sighed and shook her head. She pointed at a picture of a pregnant woman with very rusty brown hair. I read the passage and put a hand to my lips.  
_Mrs. Church has been grieving over the loss of her daughter, Natalie. "It's horrible, everyday she would come and listen to my stomach. She'd trace her finger across my blouse and the baby would kick at it. Sometimes she'd put headphones on my stomach and turn on her favorite music for the baby. One time she surrounded me with baby toys from her child hood and told the baby that all that would be hers. This baby was, no doubt, the best thing in Natalie's life. Natalie devoted all her time to fixing up the nursery. Natalie desperately wanted the baby to be named Elspeth. Her father and I had already decided to name our second born daughter Marquette. Now that Natalie is… deceased we've reconsidered. Our daughter's name is going to be Elspeth and we'll call her Ellie, just as Natalie would have wanted it."_  
I shook my head as a few tears touched my chin. "She was going to have a little sister…" I murmured. Angel nodded solemnly.

**Kisha's POV**

Max told us the news, it was really a touching story, I had to stay but I had such a powerful feeling of impending doom that I couldn't  
shake that I hardly heard her words. The next morning I heard a ruckus outside the front door. I sprinted to the door and looked outside. "(censored) it…" I hissed, choking back tears.  
**Erasers…**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ruler xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Wow, I started crying a little righting what Mrs. Church said. I was thinking about my own little sister though. I can't imagine… speaking of my little sister I hear her crying rather loudly in the next room right now. She's not even two and lately she's been going, "One, two, treeeeeeeeeeee!" It's sooo cute! Anyhoo, so then, bad cliffy, I know, prepare to hate me again next chapter. Beth, my old computer, died and Jackie, my current computer, is a hunk of junk so my updates might start coming later. Domo Arigato! Kisses!**


	43. Poor Deveann

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Jamie, and Saber are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!**

**Alright you guys, now you will either hate me or be really really sad, both ways I win. It's taken me a while to write this and just when I was all depressed and everything, just when I was in the mood my cousin forced me to play a 3 hour long card game. (Sigh) Oh yeah, and Saber is… being supportive, a new side to him. Gosh, I am hungry. Anyhoo, here we go.**

**Deveann's POV**

I heard the commotion and ran to the entryway. Kumali was staring out the door, her jaw dropped. Max was coaxing the others to quiet. I saw a silent tear stain Kumali's cheek, and then I noticed who was missing. "No." I whispered, staggering forward. All eyes were on me, as time seemingly stopped, if only for a moment. The room was silent and only the wind was answering my silent question and rejecting my mental pleas. I pushed through the crowd and looked out the door. "No!" I screamed at my observation. Kumali touched my shoulder in a sympathetic manner. In the woods across the street were three Erasers. One seemed as though it had had a rather unfortunate encounter with a guillotine, another was missing limbs... and a had a chunk out of the side, the last I only knew was an Eraser from it's company, it was like ground Eraser, just a bloody stain on the grass. Kisha's handy work, there wasn't a doubt in my mind about that fact. I slammed my fist into the framing. No words were said, I felt their warmth leave me, my ears nearly oblivious to the pitter patter of their evacuation. My screams and moans from within my mind blocked out even the sweetest of calming sounds from the real world.

"I'm here... if you need me." Fang's voice sounded like it was coming from far away, but I knew he was closer than that. I let my hand fall to my side. To my horror a shuddering sob escaped me. My knees quivered and caved. As cried out on sorrow when my shins painfully collided with the concrete porch. Tears poured down my face drowning the ground. I slammed my fists into the rough stone over and over again shouting incoherent words. I felt deaf. I felt many things; most obnoxious of things was my pain. It bawled in my head, making my ears want to bleed.

I hadn't a clue such pain could be caused by one thing alone but... as sudden realization occurred to me I felt my lungs shatter with my voice. "NO!"

**She's gone.**

Fang came out onto the porch along side me and closed the door behind him. "I'm gonna-" Bile dripped from my fangs even as I prepared to warn him. The vomit stung my hands. I screwed my eyes shut. Kisha was gone and she wasn't coming back. Because of the School. The School took my Kisha away. The thought repeated as an echo in my mind growing fainter and fainter each time but singeing my heart with more force than the last. I shook my head trying unsuccessfully to unscramble my thoughts and figure out the situation but eventually gave in to my body, feeling that I understood all I needed to at the moment. My Kisha was gone and I wasn't. I felt a small piece of me longing for some familiarity. My sub-conscious seemed to remember a way that I'd dealt with sadness and pain of this magnitude and desperately cried out for it.

"You'll get through this." The encouraging words had no effect on me. It took a while for me to realize what I wanted was for Kisha to rest my head on her shoulder like she always did and stroke my hair. I'd always thought that I'd hated that. It made me feel like a child, more so, it made me feel weak, helpless. It reminded me of Kisha's unwavering dominance. She would plaster me to her and she'd hum into my ear. I figured that her taking care of me meant I was less of a man. Now that I calculated it, with my whining, irrational behavior, senseless attachments, and odd tolerance of all things girly I was surprised Kisha saw me as a man, not a boy, not a woman with the way I'd cried my tear ducts dry. I dry heaved and felt a hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking." Fang told me. "And you've convulsing like that for the last five minutes." My body was in so much searing pain I could hardly distinguish one pain from another. The only thing that could be worse than such unbearable pain was to be numb, completely numb, just as Kisha had been to many times before. It was like a state of death, as she'd so graciously informed me. I understood now, why her mind was always on death, she was in a constant state of living only half of a life. Our species needs warmth, it needs the touch and assurance of others, something Kisha was deprived of. Only once in a while was she ever able to feel anything, her wounds had been healed and she wasn't fighting. I liked to think I was her time away from death but my presence must have brought on the unease of her seemingly temporary time with us and smacked her across the face with realization of how limited that time was.

"Gah!" I hissed in a breath tasted the blood and felt it drip off my lip and into my vomit below. The scent bit at my nose. I missed the sweet scent of candy Kisha gave off. I wondered how blood had come to accumulate in my mouth. I finally figured out that I'd been biting my tongue the whole time. I opened my eyes to see the sun had sunken into a deep red.

"I can't believe she would do this to you."

"Shut up." I snapped, then I sighed. "I understand we she ran away, I just wish she hadn't…" As it began to drizzle I stared out at the woods, wondering if Kisha could feel the cold drops on her skin.

**The next chapter will be in Kisha's POV. It's a good thing I wrote all of this ahead of time. You know when I said I got New Moon? Well, that gave me the idea to start writing this. I made up this scene long before I started writing this fic but I began writing bits and pieces of this chapter about a month ago. I wrote the whole thing together a week or so ago. Anyhoo, please review. Kisses!**


	44. 2 Songs! Gasp!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Jamie, Saber, and Deveann are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! But It's Better When We Do is property of Panic! At the Disco. Wonderful is property of Everclear.**

**I'm listening to Thnks fr th mmrs by Fall Out Boy; it's really good, surprisingly. So then, you'll find Kisha deals with stress in a rather odd way.**

**Kisha's POV**

I bobbed in time to the music in my ears as I chomped down on my Arby's fries.

_Isn't this exactly where you like me?_

_I'm exactly where you like me, you know_

_Prayin' for love in a lap dance_

_And paying in __naivety_

"I need no one." I said between bites. This is how I get over myself, denial, I lie to myself until the numbness edges away. "Wha-" My vision blurred, for a moment I thought that I might have been crying but looked up to see it was raining. I sighed. "No, of course I can't feel it. What would be the fun in satisfaction?"

_Kisha, Deveann loves you._

"I know that. Do you think I'm stupid? I had to go." The School was gonna kill me and anyone that stood in their way, I'm too much of a threat.

_No, you can take on those guys, so can Jamie. You didn't need to run anymore, they can take care of you-_

"Ahsik! Do you think that I can really be taken care of by anybody? Only I know how to handle myself, I'm just a burden to them." I moaned. I supposed that talking to myself must have been a site to see but I knew that someday Ahsik and I would be separated and we wouldn't have to deal with this any longer.

_But Deveann…_

"If he got too attached to me how do you think he'd react when I died? I'm going to die on my twentieth birthday, you and I know that. We need some time to ourselves anyway… I don't need anyone to get by. Company is over rated."

_You do, you need the love and acceptance of others and the warmth of your species just as much as anyone else._

"Tch! Warmth?! And how long have I gone without that? And "species," Changelums and humans aren't the same species."

_Technically they are. They can breed and produce healthy offspring. Not that that matters, Deveann's a Changelum now anyway._ I blushed at her comment.

"I wasn't made to have kids." I said solemnly. My vision blurred again, I was crying this time. If there was one thing in this world I wanted more than Deveann it was a daughter to hold and love the way Max does with her flock. I wanted to be back there with my family but understood that the thought was selfish. "I am a danger to those around me, I'm sorry you're stuck with me no matter what. I really am. I'm going to die soon, if I'm not already dead. For all I know I could be." I touched the tree behind me. "I can't feel myself, much less this world. I could just be a spirit condemned to walk this world in a tortured chase." I stood. I had to keep going if I was going to keep from getting caught by either my friends who would be searching any time now or the Erasers who had no doubt figured out that their friends weren't coming back. The song switched.

"_Close my eyes when I get too sad_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad_

_Close my eyes and count to ten_

_Hope it's over when I open them."_ I sobbed/sang. This song always made me cry but I loved it so. "I have to keep going, I have to or we'll all die…" I assured myself.

**I'm sorry this is so short. I want to make sure you all understand that Kisha's doing this for a good reason, I don't want you hating Kisha or anything. Try to see things from where she stands.**


	45. CHEESY!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Jamie, and Saber are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan!  
I'm listening to some song I haven't heard since the 90's. Saber is disturbed with my cousin. I'm trying to some up with some way to wrap this chase up. I had a song fic that went with this but it sucked so I'm not gonna put it up. I'm expecting to wrap this situation up this chapter and then finish the "story" in the next chapter. Then I'll have an epilogue. I'll probably make a sequel, unless you guys beg me not to. I wouldn't think my writing was THAT bad, though!**

**Deveann's POV**  
I blinked open my eyes. The wold around was hazy. The first thing I saw was Max's concerned expression. "Ughnn…" I moaned sitting up. "Did I fall asleep out here on the porch?" I asked, groggily.  
"Yes, you did. Come on, we're leaving." She helped me up.  
"Where are we going?" Then yesterday came flooding back; I nearly fell back down.  
"We're finding Kisha." I shook my head.  
"No, It's no use. Kisha wouldn't come back. She's too worried about our safety. Besides, she's probably out of the country by now." Max glared at me.  
"If she won't come back of her own accord, we'll use force." Then she grinned. "And the only way I would have trouble finding her is if she was orbiting the Earth." I smiled. I wasn't sure it would be so easy to find her, though. "Do you know what she smells like?"  
"We're going to sniff her out?" I cried.  
"Do you or don't you?" She growled back. I nodded.  
"She smells like candy. She was just in a fight so she'll faintly smell like blood and it rained last night, I doubt she washed her clothing or herself since then so she'll smell like rain as well." She smirked. "You don't seriously think it'll be so easy to sniff her out? I mean, first you have to get my Eraser form under control."  
"You're looking for your mate, I'd hardly think it a hard task." She shrugged.  
"I suppose you have… a point."  
**Kisha's POV**  
_Kisha… Kisha… Kisha, you lazy bum, wake up!_  
I shrieked and fell out off my branch. I heard me crash and stood. I brushed the leaves off of myself. "That would've hurt!" I screamed, putting my hands on my hips.  
_You need to keep moving. They're coming for you._  
"They, who's they? And you make it sound like I'm being hunted." I scoffed.  
_They are your friends and you are being hunted. They're sniffing you out.  
_"You're kidding." I grabbed my backpack and ran as fast as I could. I stumbled once or twice when my legs tingled from recovery of numbness. "How fast could he be going?!" I murmured as Ahsik urged me to go faster.  
_Max is guiding him._  
"Oh no." I whispered. I heard a faint flapping. I looked behind me, bad move. I fell. Numb again. "CRAP!" Max was coming for me, she must have brought Deveann. I got up just in time to be picked up and nearly crushed. "I can't breathe!" I screamed. I was put down. Deveann looked into my eyes.  
"You can't escape me, we're connected." He pulled me close and pressed our wrists together at the vein where you check someone's pulse to symbolize that we share blood. I shook my head furiously and stepped out of his reach.  
"No! Be connected to me from a safe distance! I couldn't bare it if something happened to you! I'm just a danger to you!" I stomped my foot on the ground and shut my eyes, knowing that, numb or not, I was  
crying. I continued to shake my head as I shrieked. "My life is going to end in, what, two years?! There's no point in you sticking around to watch me suddenly fall in mid walk!" I'd thought about my death over and over again. "Now let me leave!" I wiped the tears from my eyes to look at Deveann. He glared at me but didn't move. "I told you to go!" I hollered pointing at the way I'd come. He grabbed my arms tightly, of course, I couldn't feel it but the mere gesture was shocking enough to make me gasp.  
"I am telling you that I am not leaving." He hissed to me. "I'm not leaving you need to cope with that fact, rationally. I love you; you love me. I don't _want_ to spend my life with you, I fully_ intend_ to. You and I are going to grow up and get married and you aren't going to die because you've worked to hard and too long to just die! We're all big boys and girls back at home, we can take care of ourselves! You  
are coming home with me, I don't care who is most dominant after that point but right now _I_ am the leader and you are _my_ Kisha and you are frigging grounded! Are we clear?!" I'd never seen Deveann so mad. I was stunned. And he'd never taken control of a situation this way. I giggled at his "manly" effort. I hugged him and nodded into his chest.  
"Hee hee, if you promise to stick up for yourself like this more often, I will. Promise not to get killed and I'll stay until I die." I still had no doubt in my mind of my imminent doom but was now prepared  
to face it.  
_By the way, Kisha. Yes, you are right in saying that the heart is tainted, but noticeably, yours is less than most. You should listen to it more often, it's much more honest than you gave it credit for._  
**CHEESY! Gawsh, where am I getting this crap?! Anyway, next chapter wraps up the story so it's all gonna end soon! Yay sorta! Kisses!**


	46. Almost THE END!

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Ahsik, Lash, Jamie, Malissa, Aaron, Dr. Washington, Lita, Tyson, Chris, Mary, Brandon, and George are property of ME! Kumali is property of Jwan! Backlash is property of Dad!**

**I'm listening to Missing by Moonlight. Okie dokie. At the end of this chapter will be an almost epilogue. It explains what happens between the end of the chapter and the epilogue, which is the next chapter, the last chapter. It's no exciting ending or anything. So then, here is the sappy almost end!**

**Max's POV**

We arrived at home and everyone had their fare share of shouting at and hugging Kisha. "Kisha! Kisha come here!" Jamie squealed holding out the phone. Kisha picked it up hesitantly.

"Hello?" She said quietly. "Dad?!" She cried. "Oh my gosh, Dad! I missed you so much! When?! Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Oh, thank you, Dad! Thank you!" She nodded a few times, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Okay!" She handed the phone to her mom and ran to Deveann, crushing with a hug. "Mom's going to live with Daddy while he does his research! This house is ours!" She told him, still crying.

"And Chris?" Deveann shot her, clearly disappointed, brother a death glare.

"You don't need to worry about me." Chris assured him, flipping his shoulder length hair. I supposed he was angry seeing as the last time I saw him angry he cocked his hip and put a hand on it. He certainly acted like a girl. I had to wonder if he was gay. "I'm moving to Australia. You guys contaminate my air." He picked up a pink leather suitcase. He stroked Kisha's hair and kissed her temple. "I'll miss you, little sister." She smirked at him. "I love you." He smirked back. "At least a part of me does." He shrugged hopping in the silver convertible in the driveway.

"That's right, get out of here, stupid girly boy!" Kisha hollered after him. He made a peace sign and sped off. I think that's the most brotherly and sisterly they've ever been to each other. It's also the first time they've admitted they're hatred for each other out loud.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Deveann mumbled staring in the direction Chris went. "Is Chris gay?" Kisha giggled like mad.

"No! He's really a bit of a perv. He likes girls, that's for sure. He's lived in a house full of girls for too long is the problem." Deveann nodded.

"So then, now that that's settled," I began, "would you mind introducing me to your neighbors?" Kisha nodded. She grabbed Deveann's hand and began to lead up to a big white house down the street. When we got there she pounded on the door.

"Hello?" An African American teenage girl opened the door. "Oh, Kisha! It's been so long!" She pulled Kisha into a hug but Kisha never let go of Deveann's hand.

"It's good to see you again, Mary." Kisha smiled lovingly at Mary. "Guys, this is Mary, she was like a sister to me when I was little." We waved at her. "This is Max, Fang, Iggy, Kumali, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Deveann." She gestured to us all in turn.

"Who's at the door? Did I hear Kisha?" A younger boy pushed past Mary. His face lit up when he saw Kisha. "It is you!" He wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hello, George." Kisha giggled running her fingers through his messy hair. "I'd like you to meet my friends." She named us off once more. "George is Mary's little brother. By the way, where are your parents?" Mary shrugged.

"They're on a 'business trip.'" She used air quotes.

"Oh." Kisha smiled. "I was going to take them up to see the mansion that's being built, it should be done soon. Do you know who's going to be living in it?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Some man named, William Washington and his nieces." Mary answered. All of Kisha George, Mary, and us exchanged looks of shock and excitement.

"Ooh, a William. The powerful, evil name. We'll stay away from him." Kisha giggled. **(Inside joke)** We all walked to the construction site. Nudge was busy telling George and Mary everything, and I do mean everything, that had been happening whilst Kisha was absent. The thing was freaking huge and it was still being built. "Where does a single doctor get money like this?" Kisha asked me. I shrugged, still in awe of its size.

"He's _your_ mom's friend, you tell me." I answered. When we arrived at home Mary and George were still with us. But one car was left, a blue SUV. I was confused, Jamie was gone and so was Chris. "Kisha, is that _your_ car?" I pointed to it.

"Of course," She laughed, "whose else would it be?" I shook my head in denial. "I own this house now, so, would you two like to stay the night?" Kisha asked Mary and George.

"I don't know if that's suck a-" George covered his sister's mouth.

"HECK YEAH!" Kisha laughed and led us in. It was weird; everything seemed to be fresh and new.

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Kisha told Deveann. Deveann looked at her like she was insane.

"How would you-" He started. "You didn't." He scowled. I couldn't understand what he meant.

"Yes. I spoke with your father. He lives very near here. He lives in Illinois. He told me he met you. Why don't you tell me about it?" Kisha and Deveann left the room and we all sat in silence listening closely to their fight.

"You're being such… you're- YOU'RE BEING SO FANG!" Kisha screamed. We all cracked up pointing at Fang. 'Cept Fang of course who sighed and hung his head low.

**Almost Epilogue:** What happened after that? Well, we all got married, except Angel who was still a teenager. Gazzy got married to Lita. Nudge got married to George. Kumali was married to Iggy. Kisha was married to Deveann and she was separated from Ahsik. Without an extra lifeform living off of her Kisha survived past the age of twenty. Ahsik needs time to recover and has to learn to support herself. At the moment she is at Dr. Washington's in a tank, feeding through a tube. It's like the School all over again but nicer, cozier, and best of all, she sleeps through the whole thing. I noticed that most of us had stopped aging a bit before our marriage, Kisha had stopped aging at age nineteen. She told me that near immortality was a side effect of hanging out with a Changelum. She said that we would all die eventually but it could be centuries. Angama, the head of her family, was one hundred sixty-one years old when this information was revealed to us. But, best of all, Fang and I are married. It took a while for us to do so seeing as Fang kept losing the ring. None of us have heard from Chris since he moved and aren't really sure whether that's good or bad. Jamie calls regularly and Mary frequently throws parties. None of us have jobs because Kisha insisted we each take bits of her fortune with us when we moved out. You'd be surprised how wealthy her family is and yet she prefers to hunt her food and still tends to do that. Angel, however, is planning on becoming a teacher. At the moment she's dating some really nerdy kid with "cute" freckles practically burying his skin. He seems over all kind and he has a great sense of humor. His name is Brandon but Angel always calls him Brad. He's working towards being a video programmer. He's already in college despite being slightly younger than Angel. He apparently skipped a grade or two.

**Okay! Next chapter is the last! I'll make a sequel for those of you who care. I already made the first chapter of the sequel. It will not have the same characters as the main characters, but rather, the characters' children. Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Anyhoo, that's that. I hope you like it! Kisses!**


	47. THE END! Dangit, I'm crying

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, and Adriana Reaper (giggle), Kai and Lisa Ride, George, and Lita are property of ME! Kumali, Static, Raivin, and Tom are property of Jwan!**

**This is it! The end! I have written this part months before I have finished the story, I'm writing this waiting for Jwan to e-mail me chapter 24. So bored! Anyway, this is going to be extremely fun and I have every intention of creating a sequel with the character's kids. FUN! I just love writing from Adriana's POV. Although it's pretty fun to be Static, too just cuz of his reactions to everything. He might be the coolest guy character Jwan ever made up. Deveann still tops my list. Have you noticed that I might fling in a little "I love Kai!" any where? Well he's definitely runner up. **

**(The day of the update commentary: Sniff, sniff. I can't belive it's over. Oh well. SEQUEL HERE WE COME! Hm... the name will be a problem but I promise I'll post the sequel tomorrow, so keep an eye out. I hope you guys liked this!) **

**Deveann's POV**

I had to wait even longer. I wished Kisha would just hurry up and have the baby already. She was stressed, annoyed, fat, and she couldn't feel anything so for all we know, Adriana should have arrived by now. I could hear Max screaming in the room next to ours. Twins. Kisha desperately wants to feel the horrible pain that having Adriana should be giving her but she can't and she's ticked about it. Apparently not being able to feel anything at all is far worse than feeling excruciating pain. Kumali had already had her daughter, Raivin, who was "perfect in every way" so say Kisha and Nudge. Nudge had a boy six months ago, his name was Thomas. He was pretty tall, but then, his father was extremely tall as well. Static, Gazzy and Lita's son was to be born next week. I hesitantly opened up the door. Kisha was just staring at the ceiling, crying. "I'm so bored. I want to have a daughter, just one daughter and I want to be able to feel the tears on my face but I can't do both at the same time?" She sighed, hearing the creak of the opened door.

"Hon, you weren't made to have kids." I handed her a mountain dew, Adriana is going to be addicted to mountain dew.

"I know, I shouldn't even be alive right now. Stupid DNA failed me again."

"Don't say that, I love you, it would... Well it'd really suck if you died."

"You're so tired you can't even argue. Go to sleep. Lita and I are the only two till expecting, you know?"

"Yes, it's disconcerting." Kisha laughed spitefully.

"Yesterday the nurse asked me if I'd felt contractions. I was supposed to be dilated five. I can't even remember what that means."

"I'm tired, my brain just says it means you're in labor."

"I already knew that."

"Go to sleep, play a video game or something." I said and fell asleep.

**Three weeks later**

All the women were in the room with their new children. That is 'cept Kisha. Kisha was holding Caixein (later to be known as Kai), Max's son. He had messy brown hair and "lovely" brown wings. His sister, Lisa (named her before I figured out what the Red-haired-wonder's name was), had golden hair and light brown wings. Tom was chewing on a rattle. He looked just like his mother, except his blue wings and of course he was a boy and shared his father, George's, tall size. Raivin had green eyes and brown, normal, wings. Her hair varied in color, starting with Platinum blond but becoming redder as it grew. Static looked just like his father with his blond hair and blue eyes. His wings were white with black splotches, as well. Angel hadn't had children yet but she was planning on getting married soon. Kisha predicted she would have triplets and hey, she was right about Max's twins. Kisha was staring fondly into little Caixein's eyes, finding it hard to be annoyed about her prolonged labor. "I'm worried bout Caixein." Max murmured, taking Lisa from Fang.

"Why is that?" Fang said, looking a bit disgruntled his wife didn't trust him with the baby.

"He didn't cry when he was born, in fact, he's never once made any sound at all. His sister always seems to know what's wrong with him and cries for him as far as I can make things out."

"Well, at least they have a bit of a bond." George offered.

"No, not exactly." Fang ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Kumali handed Iggy Raivin and began walking towards the door to get us all refreshments.

"Lisa likes to be near Caixein and tends to fall asleep somewhere near him but Caixein doesn't seem to be able to tolerate her company or the company of pretty much any one for that matter. It's amazing he likes you so much, Kisha."

"Hm, I'm not sure if it's really me he likes, perhaps my perfume. Maybe he just doesn't like parents." Caixein had three freckles under his left eye, on the other hand, his sister had three freckles under her right eye. Definitely twins.

"You're a parent." Angel corrected.

"Not yet she's not." Gazzy sighed. Just then Static started crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Nudge shouted over Static's incessant noise-making.

"He's just tired." Lita called back.

"Well make him go to sleep then!" Iggy couldn't plug his ears while holding Raivin. Lita handed him to Gazzy, whispered into Gazzy's ear and Gazzy left.

"I'm so sick and tired of being in labor, I wanna C-section. For goodness sakes, you guys, I've been stabbed through the stomach and healed in hours, why are you so scared?!" Kisha screamed at the shocked faces of her friends.

"It's fine, you guys, she wouldn't let anyone but Dr. Washington do her operation." Dr.Washington had delivered all of the children.

"Alright..." Max said hesitantly, "but at least make it another week. Adriana can't possibly be that stubborn."

"You act like you have no idea who her parents are." Fang scoffed, which got him a hard smack upside the head from Max.

**One Week Later**

"Give me my baby." Kisha was already on her feet. Chagelums were incredible creatures. I took another glance at our daughter before handing her to my wife. Adriana was, amazingly, just what Kisha'd described to Dr.Washington years ago. Green eyes, pink hair, gray wings, and tan skin. She was wonderful, I couldn't stop gawking at her. She was mine, no one could take her away from me. That beautiful child was mine and Kisha's. Kisha stared at her, her eyes welling up with tears.

"What do ya think? Was it worth it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Totally worth it." Kisha sobbed stroking Adriana's cheek.

**That's it! Right now I've still got a long way to go but I'm sure that when I post this I'll be crying so, whatever. Please Review! Kissies! I love you all, all of my reviewers! It's been so much fun! **

**(Update day commentary: HECK YEAH, I'M CRYING! I'm really anxious. You guys have been great, thanks for everything. I want to give special thanks to those of you that have been regular reviewers for a long time: **

**Nifty One**

**The Midnights Sun**

**Tremma**

**2ndsly**

**free-birds-fly-at-midnight**

**WANNABE-AUTHOR92**

**Those that have helped me right the story:**

**J5550123 (He made me talk about it which sparked inspiration to keep writing during my latest writer's block)**

**Wistful Bella**

**Jwan the laughing echidna (YAY! KIMMY!)**

**Thank you all so much. I hope to see you in the sequel. Keep in mind. Almost everyone is an OC.**

**Heh, I'm listening to Missing again. "I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain" how appropriet. Heh. Aw, I'm gonna cry. Kisses!)**


End file.
